The Hunger Games: Wounded Warsong
by CragmiteBlaster
Summary: The smallest change can effect so much, especially in The Hunger Games. At the Cornucopia Bloodbath, just as the countdown ends, the District 3 Female turns the other way and runs for her life. Alive, but with little hope and considering just letting the Careers find her, Gadget has the odds against her, and only her keen mind to guide her. Part of The Nameless Chronicles.
1. Day 1: The Cornucopia Bloodbath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Not much of a wait, huh? I'm quite eager to get this series started, not just as a standalone, but with multiple stories...and thus, enter Gadget's story! How much will change with the simple alteration of her fleeing the Bloodbath? The answer...remains to be seen. :D But, this story will be decently different than Hot Water. Besides a new lead we have an altered post-bloodbath cast, new plot events, new interactions...basically, it's fresh. Hope you guys all like story #2 in The Nameless Chronicles! :)

Also, a note of importance. It has been bought to my attention that the District 6 Female is actually known as Tamora. Thus, for the sake of accuracy, her name for the entire Nameless Chronicles has been changed from Carrie to Tamora. Hot Water has been updated to reflect this change. Just a heads up. ^_^

* * *

My breathing is shaky and light. I look around the area with scared, tired eyes. To one side of me is the male from District 10, his fists balled in preparation. I don't even want to look at who might be on the other side of me. I just breath in, and out. For one minute, one minute only, I am safe.

As soon as the countdown ends, sparks will hit the battery...it's a saying from District 3, my home. Well, not much of one. I'm not really popular, and my family tends to not really remember I am even there most of the time...I'd rather not get into that though. I'd very much like it if people could forget I am here now, but I know that's impossible.

Eventually, everybody is found in the Hunger Games. And right now...I'm in the Arena of the 74th Games.

The countdown has not started just yet, probably so they can do some announcements. I'm not sure...I watched the Games as little as I could get away with growing up. But now I am here, and the Cornucopia is over there...and the other tributes are all around me.

...Should I even try playing the Game? I glance off to the side of my launch pedestal...if I just let myself fall, it'd be over quickly and painlessly. No better way to die.

But Wiress...she believed in me. Said that odds were just a number, and that somebody had once won with just a 3 as their training score, the same score I got. 30-1...even if tiny, there is still a chance.

I catch my scream in my throat as the countdown begins, each number pounding loudly. My heart pounds in time with it. Oh God oh God oh God oh God…

 _50 seconds…_

Some of the other tributes look nervous, others seem...excited. I really, really do not like the look on the face of the girl from 2. My breathing becomes shakier.

 _40 seconds…_

Again, the mines tempt me. I could jump now. End the pain before it begins. Tributes have done it before.

 _30 seconds…_

I want to let myself fall...but I can't do it. I can't. My gaze rests upon the Cornucopia. It holds so much bounty...except safety. But...maybe, maybe it has crafting supplies? So I could build something? It's the only weapon I really have in here...my smarts.

 _20 seconds…_

I spot my District Partner, Weldar, on his own pedestal a distance away. I look away before he can meet my gaze. We've...never, ever gotten along back home. That's all I'll say there.

 _10 seconds…_

All those supplies, those weapons, the _best_ equipment... _ **not**_ worth it. If I run in there, I'll be killed in less than a minute! I turn around, preparing to run off into the forest.

 _3 seconds…_

I close my eyes for a brief moment, thinking of the landmines one last time, and shaking my head. I won't die like a coward...and prove people right.

 _BANG!_

The instant I hear the countdown end and the Games truly begin I practically fly off of my pedestal and sprint towards the forest. I may only be thirteen, but my lanky frame has given me a good running speed. Before the screams and cries begin I've already cleared the perimeter of the forest. I don't know if anybody else ran for their lives, but if they did then they are smart. District 3 material.

I swat every branch out of the way and leap over every little stone. I cannot afford to slow down for anything! I can hear the screams really starting now...I bet they might come this way next! I need to run, and hide! Nothing else matters!

I see some bushes that tower above me up ahead. I hold out my elbow in front of me to break through them. I blast through the bushes and, with pain suddenly coursing through me, I roll down the steep hill, yelling and crying as I go.

"Owww! Ack! Aaaahhh..." I groan as I reach the bottom with a very definite thud.

It hurts, but despite my legs shaking from adrenaline and fear I get myself up to my feet, taking a few deep breaths. Nobody seems to be nearby.

I'm alone.

But, I'm not sure for how much longer this silence will last. I need to be _**gone**_ from here by nightfall. That's when the Careers start hunting...with their sharp swords, gleaming knives, long spears...I have to stop the bile in my throat at the thought of all of this…

The Cannons have not sounded yet. They only ever sound when the carnage comes to an end, everybody knows that, so that means I still have some time to get away from the danger. Shakily breathing, my throat a little hot, I run onwards through the forest.

I have utterly no idea where I am going to end up, but the further from the Cornucopia it is, the better.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

My knees feel like jelly, my throat feels like sandpaper and it altogether feels like I've been hit with the brunt of some faulty District 3 tech. In laymen's terms, this hurts…

I've been running for so long, and all sounds except birds in the forest stopped long ago. I'm far out of the fray...maybe safe for the night? I'm not sure, but for at least an hour...I think I'm gonna do as the dead do, and fall over so I can lie still.

I do just that, flopping onto some fallen leaves, heaving in and out, trying to catch my breath. After a few moments I vomit in front of me, and resume wheezing. I may not be in bad shape for my age, but few 13 year olds run several miles in one go. Certainly not from my rather indoorsy District.

I get on my knees, hobble a few paces and then flop back, laying down and looking up at my sky. It looks like it's the afternoon now.

I'm safe, for now.

"...What do I do now?" I say to myself. Of course, I won't be given an answer. Right now, I only have myself to rely upon, nobody else.

Though...my skills are best suited for tech and design, not forest survival. Hmm...but, if I want the parts and components I'd need for anything, then I'll need to either steal from the Careers...yeah, bad idea...or get sponsored some. But if I want to be sponsored, I'll need to show people what I can do. And, I will…

...In a few more minutes…

BANG!

I sit upright, wildly looking around with wide, frightened eyes. Are the Game-Makers interfering already?! It's not unknown...wait, no, no, it's the cannons.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

I sit silently, counting the cannons as they fire. With each one, a lost life, somebody possibly as scared as me gone forever...and yet, with every one that fires, my rather poor chances of getting home are getting better. If that tough boy from 2 died...maybe my odds would go up and people would wish to sponsor me, maybe even before sundown?

Eventually the last cannon sounds and all is silent, once again the only noise being the birds in the trees. Mockingjays, I recall. Hmm...they sound pretty. I whistle a little tune, and soon after they whistle it back. Cute.

Eight cannons went off...that means I'm one third of the way done already! It feels wrong to feel happy over deaths, but...only one of us is getting out of here. If I had ran for the supplies, I have no doubt I'd be the ninth cannon and nothing more than a step closer for one of the others winning.

I sit silently for a few minutes.

"Ok...better show what I can do," I say, rising to my feet and tapping my fingers together. "First on the list, a weapon."

I was hopeless with just about all the weapons in training, but...if I hold something intimidating enough, maybe it won't end up mattering? I don't think of this for long. I'm going to try to avoid combat for as long as I can. I'll play this safe and smart.

After a quick search around the clearing I now hold a long branch, a vine, several much smaller branches and a very sharp stone. I also located a tree covered in tree-sap. Nature's glue. Just enough for me to get something workable put together.

And so, I sit. I sit and get to work. It might take me over an hour, but I'm all alone, so I'm in no rush. I feel thirsty, and hungry...but, if any water sources are guarded by other tributes, I'll be glad to have gotten started on a weapon first.

I begin sharpening the branch, trying to hold back my tears. This Arena is going to be my grave, one way or the other…

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

The sun is setting and it is getting colder now. It won't be long until the Careers begin hunting...if they haven't already. But, the lack of cannons...it makes me think I might live one more day. The Anthem won't be for another hour, maybe two, but I've kept myself busy so far. And thirsty, so thirsty…

I observe my work and nod to myself. Given my lack of any real supplies, this isn't too bad. I've carved the long branch into a fine spear using the rock, now mine to use as a dagger if I must, and I sharpened the little branches into spikes, sticking them onto the sharp end of the spear using tree sap, with the vine wrapped around the shaft as a grip. It's not as good as what the Cornucopia probably had, but...not every tribute could build a five pronged spear before the first Anthem.

Weldar would put me down though if he saw this. Might even snap it. We don't get along…

I don't know where any cameras are...but, I doubt the arena has any blind spots in it. I stand up and then hold up the spear with both hands.

"This is what I can do with only the nature of the arena," I say, trying my hardest to stop myself from sounding as gloomy as I usually do. "With the proper building supplies, I could do much more."

I stand in place for a moment or two longer before I set down my spear and gaze around. There has to be some kind of water somewhere nearby. I'm starting to think it might be worth the risk of drinking stagnant water. Stupid for somebody of my District, but...thirst…

"C'mon Gadget, keep it moving," I say to myself. "Even if you go nowhere, at least moving around makes you a harder target to impale."

Spear in hand, I slowly walk onwards through the forest. I have no idea where anything or anybody is right now...but does it matter either way? Back home, I liked solitude the best. Quiet time is happy time.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

It is dark now. I can hear hooting from the trees and some insects chirping from the ground. I also hear myself trembling. I never did well being outside at night...it just feels creepy and wrong, with everything empty and desolate. Like all has been abandoned. Kinda like myself and hope the past few weeks, actually.

I've not found anywhere that I deem safe enough to make camp, if such a place even exists, and so I am still wandering aimlessly through the darkness, gripping my spear tightly in both hands. I can feel that my normally half lidded and tired eyes are now wide and alert. The Careers are surely out hunting right now...back in District 3, hide and seek is a popular game amongst children due to all the good hiding spots there are. Out here...it's like a twisted, _twisted_ version of that.

"I am so totally lost right now," I say quietly. "...Holy-what was that?!"

I squeak, pointing the spear desperately towards the sound...but, it was only a mouse. I think.

"Just...just gotta think some happy thoughts. Just need one happy thought right now," I mutter as I lead with my back against a tree.

I close my eyes and think deeply, but my mind comes up empty.

"...I'll try again later," I say, my eyes returning to their normal half closed and gloomy state.

It takes every part of my willpower to not have a heart attack right that second. The Anthem has begun, loud and proud. Funny, because I'm neither of those things right now...well, time to see which eight tributes died. I'm just glad I won't know how painful it was for them. I'm having a hard enough time sleeping already.

The Capital's Seal appears for a few seconds, and then the last pictures ever seen of The Fallen begin to show up.

The boy from 4. He was so young, poor kid...I guess this means the Careers and Weldar have all survived.

The boy from 6. I remember how Cato threatened him...looks like the brute kept his word…

The girl from 6. Honestly, I was a little bit scared of her. She was a fierce one…

The boy from 7. He always struck me as a hard one to trust...I wonder who killed him, as he looked like he had a chance…

The girl from 7. Whoa...it seems odds and training scores mean nothing once we're in the Arena.

The boy from 8. With his leg in a cast, I guess he had even less hope than me. 3-1, those were his odds…

The girl from 9...her odds were just as low as mine were. I take a breath, fidgeting nervously.

The girl from 10. She seemed so tender and gentle...one person I was not afraid of. And now she's dead. I feel sick…

The Anthem ends, and all is silent once again except for the noises of the animals. The moon is shining oddly brightly and the stars twinkle...a very clever illusion. The Capital has the best tech...if I somehow get out of this, hopefully I can get my hands on some of it. Reach my full potential. Wiress says I'm gifted even by our standards.

I'm thirsty, hungry and tired...maybe...maybe I can just rest my eyes for five minutes. Ten minutes tops. I don't think anybody is nearby. And if anybody was, they'd have made their move by now, while I was watching the Anthem.

I close my eyes, and soon all seems rather distant to me…

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

I awake with a jolt, taking a sharp breath. How long was I sleeping?! I look over myself, but nothing seems amiss. All my limbs attached, guts still inside me, no eyes stabbed out...phew…

"Can't let that happen again. I need better cover, and quickly," I mutter, glancing around. "How long was I sleeping?"

It still seems to be night time. From the looks of it, only an hour or so has passed since I nodded off to sleep. Not a long time...but in the Arena, that's hundreds of seconds that could be my last. I take a shaky breath, swallowing nervously. My dry throat aches a bit.

"Need water. Soon," I mutter, looking around the area. "...Wait, what's that?"

A distance away, quite nearby actually, I can see a fire. It glows, and for the briefest of moments I can see a silhouette near it. My mouth hangs open as I shake my head.

"No, no...why?!" I whisper furiously to myself. "That's...why light a fire on night one? That's Career baiting!"

I'm about to get up and run the other way, when a thought occurs to me that makes me stop. If I can save this person...maybe they'll share their supplies with me? What do I have to lose? If it's a Career over there, or somebody aggressive...well, I'm probably going to die anyway, and growing up I never was fond of delaying the inevitable.

Carefully, I make my way towards the fire. I can see that the person by it has curly hair...for sure a girl. I don't recall any of the Careers having hair like that...so, who could it be?

As quietly as I can, given my awkward and lanky frame, I creep up to the clearing and allow myself a mere second to take things in. Her back to me, a girl kneels by the fire, keeping it stoked and lit, and besides her are two small backpacks that look like they contain some decent supplies. Well, hopefully decent. Oh what am I saying? I can't risk being hopeful…

"...Uh, excuse me?" I say quietly.

"Whuh?!" The girl squeaks, looking back and instantly spotting me. "Oh, uh, h-h-hey there! Uh...wanna join me in my, um, little camp out? I, uh, have meal bars!"

"Oh, um, I'm not here for very long..." I say, trying to keep my wits about me. Her eccentricities could be a devious trick. "I just wanted to...um...ask if you want to die? Because a fire will probably lure the Career pack right towards you...like bugs to a bug light back in 3."

"Oh...oh..." the girl says, gulping. "See, uh, little secret...I'm really scared of the dark."

"Keep the fire lit and you'll see nothing but dark for eternity," I warn. "...As if our lives weren't a dark pit already..."

"Eek! That's bad! Bad, bad, bad!" Yelps the girl, quickly stomping out the fire. "Bad fire, bad fire! Oh, by the way, my name's Lacey, I'm from District 8. Bad fire, bad fire!"

I can only watch in silence as this girl stomps the fire out. This is so awkward...on one hand, she seems harmless. On the other hand, so did Johanna, and...I don't want to think about that.

"They're putting it out! Get them!" cheers a voice from somewhere behind us.

Lacey yelps and runs off after grabbing her bags in an instant. Almost against my will, I follow after her, trying to make as little noise as I can whilst also going as fast as I can. They may not be close, but I can hear four sets of yells and footsteps a ways behind me...the Careers.

Should I just give up now? Lay down my weapon and let them end me now instead of drawing this out over several days? It's...really tempting…

I mull over this decision as I run along, my pace starting to slow. Would they draw it out? Or make it quick and flashy? Either way...isn't it better than just struggling to stay alive in here for five days tops?

I'm unable to come to a sure decision, because I am grabbed by an unknown set of hands and pulled into a small, dark cave. I don't even try to struggle...but nothing happens. All is silent as the Career pack run past.

"Where did they go?" yells the short girl from 2, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know," the boy from one replies. "I can't see them!"

"It's night, stupid," the boy from 2, Cato, scoffs. "Let's just keep going. They won't get far, and sooner or later we'll find signs of them. If not, we'll set up camp and keep hunting once the sun rises."

"I hope we find somebody soon. The bloodbath was _hours_ ago," the spoiled girl from 1 adds. "I'm getting bored."

The boy from 2 makes a sound that seems...almost gentlemanly?

"Worry not Glimmer. We'll find people, and then you can kill the first one. You can use my sword," Cato offers.

Glimmer squees, clapping her hands in delight as the pack move on.

After a minute more I am released, and instantly turn. Lacey looks back, smiling.

"That was close, huh?" Lacey says, giggling.

"...It was," I say, though maybe not for the same reasons Lacey does. " _So_ close..."

We sit in silence for a few moments, before Lacey rummages around in one of the bags and passes me a bottle.

"Thirsty?" She asks with a smile.

It's probably poisoned, but right now I don't care. I accept the bottle and chug down all the water within, gasping in content. A few seconds pass...and, I do not seem to have been poisoned. I slowly hand the bottle back.

"Thank you," I mumble.

"You're welcome! Just because we'll end up having to murder each other, it's no reason we can't be friends, right? Right?!" Lacey says, seeming anxious as she rocks back and forth in her sitting position. "Poor Callico..."

"Who?" I ask. I can't remember knowing anybody of that name…

"My kind of totally dead district partner." Lacey explains. "He was such a joker, a golden prankster...and now he's gone and died. I'll miss him."

"...Were you close?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

"Yup," Lacey says, nodding. "Oh, but not all is doom and gloom. Your partner is still alive!"

"...Yeah, he is," I say, looking out at the dark woods. "Think we should try to get some sleep? I mean, we may not wake up though, if the Careers come back."

"We'll be fine. We are this'a'way, and they are... _that'a'way_!" Lacey says reassuringly. "C'mon, sleep! We're good for a few hours. Even with the scary, mutt spawning darkness all around. Night!"

Lacey lays down, trying to get comfy. In just two minutes she is fast asleep.

As for me, I sit at the edge of the cave, looking up at the night sky, and sometimes looking into the dark forest. It almost beckons me. I look back at Lacey, sleeping soundly even with her fear of the dark.

"So I have an ally...without even trying...I don't even want to work out the odds for _that_ ," I say to myself.

I sit for a while, not feeling like I can sleep. The moon ever so slowly moves along the night sky, the stars never losing their shiny twinkle. Neither the Careers nor anybody else comes this way, but I keep my grip on my weapon. It's easy to think about dying and accepting it, but actually doing it...it's harder.

"At least I don't feel thirsty now," I say to myself.

I can hear a faint beeping. What's that?!

Slowly, a silver parachute descends from above and gently comes to a stop a mere two meters away from me. It must be for Lacey...no, wait...that's a 3 on the parachute.

It's mine.

I quickly grab the parachute and open the container to see what I have. Mercy me...it's full of bolts, screws and some bits of metal. All stuffed into a clear bag, strong enough to contain everything. I hug the bag closely. Maybe now I can built something good...something nobody can smash and call unneeded or worthless.

A small piece of paper falls out of the container. I pick it up, reading it in an instant.

* * *

 _-Build something amazing._

 _W-_

* * *

I sit silently for a while, holding the bag of building supplies with my knees drawn up. I don't stop hugging it as I drift off into slumber, an uneasy dreamland claiming me once more. As I start to fall asleep, an idea for what to build enters my mind. If only I had more parts...

Gadget Byte, the odds are not in your favour...but, tomorrow is another day…

* * *

 **END OF DAY 1…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Cato (District 2 Male)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Gadget (District 3 Female)**

 **Marina (District 4 Female)**

 **Sparky (District 5 Male)**

 **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Miller (District 9 Male)**

 **Rammy (District 10 Male)**

 **Thresh (District 11 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Peeta (District 12 Male)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

17th- **Urchin (District 4 Male)** \- Throat slashed with a machete by Cato

18th- **Jason (District 6 Male)-** Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato

19th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

20th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove

21st- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

22nd- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Hit in the skull with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)-** Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

As we can see, the tributes for the story are not simply those who survived the canon bloodbath + whoever the lead is. Nope! Things will change depending on what role, if any, the current 'nameless tribute' played in the movie's bloodbath. Hence, as Gadget ran away from it, things changed thusly:

 **Sparky survives for the following reasons:** Sparky was the one to kill Gadget in the Bloodbath. Staying around too long is what led to his death. With Gadget not there for him to kill and maybe get cocky over, I think it is quite possible that Sparky would have been able to escape before it became too late.

 **Miller survives for the following reasons:** Gadget had been injured by Marina before the latter grabbed a pack. With Gadget not even there that means Marina grabs a pack earlier. I feel it is possible, by chance, she may have taken the one that Miller and Katniss battled over. Thus, Miller went for a different one and managed to escape the fray. Katniss would have to make do with another pack, if she even got one…

16 tributes remain and the odds are very much not in Gadget's favour. What will happen next…?


	2. Day 2: Thievery, Foraging and Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Been a while since I touched this story, huh? Like I said in Burning Snow, real life and other projects took over and took priority. I randomly felt a ton of inspiration today however, and this chapter is the result. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it. I enjoyed writing it. Not sure why, but writing 'The Nameless Chronicles' is really therapeutic. Of course, things are not great for the tributes, as we'll soon see...

* * *

I slowly awaken, my eyes going to their usual half open state. The damp smell of the morning air enters my nose. Hmm, did it rain last night? Then why am I not wet? Oh, right, the cave.

I nearly shriek upon hearing a snore. Oh, it's Lacey. Apparently we're allies now? Well, for now at least I can live with that. Not sure for how long though.

"...Now what?" I ask myself.

The answer is clear. I need more supplies to work with. I have one idea in mind that could be my ultimate trump card, but...it'd be pricey for the sponsors, and I could always die before it is made...probably...so right now, I'll hide.

And look for water.

And food…

I've got my spear in my hands, but as soon as I have I gotten to my feet Lacey wakes up. I instinctively shrink back. I don't like attention much, you see. Safer being alone.

"You know what?" Lacey says, rubbing her eyes a little. "I've slept worse than that before. So, what's the plan?"

"Plan…?" I reply, looking to the side. "What plan?"

"Well, are we going to hunt humans, game or... just hide like Threaddy, the hide and seek champion of 8?" Lacey continues. "Food for though, I'm hungry, so maybe we can hunt game?"

"Do you know how?" I ask, slowly sitting down.

"No, but... well, I did study the trap stations," Lacey assures me. "C'mon, it'll be easy! Fresh Groosling, and best of all it's day time...so, no risk having a fire!"

"Except the smoke," I murmur. "Actually... they'd all flood to us, and end the Games before it gets worse. You know what, maybe that could be an idea. Shall we…?"

Lacey now looks awkward for some reason. Was it the fact I may or may not have meant I'd be fine with the Careers swiftly ending us? Just being realistic…

"Um...something the matter?" I ask.

"Yeah, um... I need to pee," Lacey says quietly. "Could you, uh, keep guard with your big stick while I do the deed?"

"It's a multi-spear and... nevermind. Ok, sure. I'll see worse by the time the Games are over, one way or another," I say with a slow nod, rising to my feet with my spear in hand. "Let's go."

"Thanks! Oh and, uh, you may be ok with the Careers killing you to death but, um, I'm not. Just saying..." Lacey states awkwardly as she runs off to the bushes, with me slowly following.

It's not like I want to die. I _**don't**_! Back home in 3, I fight to survive every day. ...But here my odds are so low, it's just a case of me wondering if trying to win is really feasible, or even logical. I keep going between wanting to try, and wanting to give up.

But, that will not win sponsors. I just have to suck it up when what may happen, well, happens. Thankfully, these days not as much phases me as things once did, so I'll take any pain with my usual lifeless expression.

And, hopefully not too much screaming.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

"Ok, I'm all empty and ready to forage!" Lacey declares.

"Cool," I say quietly. "So...where do we start?"

"We start by getting my bags. There was a hunting knife and a baton in them," Lacey says cheerfully. "So, we just need to g-WHUH?! THIEF!"

I look where Lacey is pointing. She's right! Another tribute is grabbing her bags...thankfully he does not seem to be armed, or particularly big. I always tremble around bigger people...though, now that I think about it, sometimes short people intimidate me too. Like the girl from 2.

The boy looks startled. Hmm...based on the bottle green jacket, I think he's from 9.

"I'm gone!" the boy yelps as he gets up and dashes off. Whoa, he's fast…

"Quick! Get him!" Lacey yells as she runs after the boy, almost tripping a few times.

I jog along behind Lacey, but now...now I feel scared. The Careers came through here...Lacey was near where I had originally been sleeping...this boy found us...how many people are here now?!

I take deep breaths, deep shaky breaths. I could die at any second...and this is one of the times I am not ok with that. As we pursue the boy from 9, I jerk my head from side to side, keeping an eye out for the Careers, or any of the other tributes. After all, they have real, sharp metallic weapons, and I don't.

It occurs to me that this boy has some practise with running away from people, based on his precise and sudden movements that ensure he is hard to keep up with and properly follow. Has he stolen things before? I'm not sure how harsh the punishment for stealing is in District 9, but if he's done this before...he's braver than me.

* * *

 **(A bit of time passes…)**

* * *

By now we're both thirsty and tired, but we've managed to corner the thief.

Sort of…?

Lacey punches and kicks at a tree trunk while I stand away shyly, my gaze directed to the ground. The boy from 9 has climbed up a tall tree, one neither of us have a chance at getting up, and he took the supplies with him. Lacey has been trying to get him down for a while now, to no avail.

"Get down here so we can take my stuff back!" Lacey demands.

"Yeah, um...not giving me much reason to want to get down," 9 boy calls.

"We should just go," I say.

I know a lost cause when I see one. Some say I am the sort of girl to 'wave the white flag before the battle begins', but really it's just that I know what works and what does not work. And right now, punching and kicking this tree is not the way to get 9 boy down.

Those supplies are as good as gone…

"Come on! You already have a backpack!" Lacey whines, pouting. That's a big lower lip, right there…

"Well, yeah, I do," the 9 boy admits. "But it only had food. I need a weapon, and your bags have a baton and a knife."

"Well take those and give us the rest of the stuff back!" Lacey pleads, before she suddenly pulls me over, making me yelp. "C'mon, can you really say no to these sad eyes?"

I just look at the 9 boy with my usual expression. A moment later he climbs higher into the trees, past the tall leaves and out of our sight.

"...Evidently he can," I say after a short pause. If nothing else, the Capital viewers might have a good laugh. I sure need one.

"Well then...guess we're back to square one," Lacey says, sighing. "...Wanna go look around the Cornucopia?"

I shake my head frantically. Whoa, whiplash…

"No, no, game over! If we go back there, we're as good as dead!" I yelp timidly. "Even if the Careers are not there, somebody else might be...and they could be back at any time!"

"I thought you wanted them to find you?" Lacey notes.

"...I'm going back and forth," I say quietly. "How about we go...that way?"

"Works for me!" Lacey says, skipping ahead.

I cast one look up at the tree. Is the boy from 9 looking at me?

"...Eh, you'll last longer than us anyway. Use them well," I call up at him.

I run after Lacey, not waiting for a reply.

* * *

 **(A little while later…)**

* * *

We've been walking through the forest for a while now. It just goes on and on, never seeming to end. But, we've not come across any tributes yet. And, thus, we're both still in one piece. Lacey skips on, a smile on her face...as for my, my eyes probably look deader than usual…

Every single sound I cannot explain makes me jump and shiver. Not just because I might be killed a mere second later, but...it's not so much death I fear, even though I am desperate to live, but rather...it's the idea of a slow, horrible death. One drawn out. I have heard that in 10, the deaths of the livestock are quick and efficient...now, the Careers, they toy with their prey. Play with their food. That is why I wish to avoid them...forever, if I can.

Some of the students at school, the ones with a buff physique...by District 3 Standards anyway...they are much the same way. They toy with their food, be it our bread or the lower rung students. I can't help but close my eyes for a moment, knowing Weldar is one of those kinds, to a degree. But, he has nobody to back him up, so...maybe, maybe it'll be alright…

Brave. Brave. Sponsors rarely go for somebody who cries. I cannot let them see my cry…

"AAAARRRRRRRRHHHH!"

"AAAAARRRRRGH!"

I shriek, screaming as I hunch up, kneeling. I breath deeply, a bead of sweat dripping down my face as I close my eyes tightly and cover myself, for what little good it'd do.

A few seconds roll by and nothing happens. I feel a light hand on my back.

"Hey, it's ok," Lacey says gently. "It's not us getting our ovaries cut out. It came from up ahead."

The thought of ovary removal...makes me sick. But, Lacey is right. The scream came from a distance away…

Wait, was that first scream Cato?

Is...is _Cato_ dead?!

"We need to move forwards," I say, looking in the direction that the yelling came from.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

BANG!

"Why? Do you like corpses?" Lacey asks. I have to wonder if she means it as innocently as her tone suggests...I am such a messed up 13 year old, aren't I...?

"No...but, if that was Cato who just died...we might be able to grab the equipment he has on him," I explain, ideas forming in my mind. "I can use that to build us better weaponry."

"Ooooo~," Lacey gasps in wonder, clapping her hands. "C'mon, let's go! That 9 boy is gonna wish he thought to wait before he stole from us!"

"...I'd rather we never get stolen from, but...I'm funny like that," I say as I follow behind Lacey.

I really, really hope that we do not get spotted. If Cato is dead, the Careers will be even _more_ on edge and eager for a fight than they would be normally…

* * *

 **(About two minutes later…)**

* * *

We hide behind two separate trees and peer out into the grassy clearing ahead of us. Thankfully, we're both slender enough to be completely hidden from sight, so long as we remain quiet.

Three of the Careers are gathered around something, or somebody...what were their names? Hmm...yes, it was Marvel, Glimmer and Clove. And in the middle...Cato? Then, who died?

Oooo...was that a person?...Oh my God, his arms and head are gone…

I hold back the urge to vomit, but it's a hard thing. The burning bile hurts my throat, but I force myself to swallow, nearly choking from it as I take quick, silent breaths.

...Based on the jacket that the...corpse...is wearing...I think that was once the boy from 10. Good lord...I know Careers are brutal but...why?! Why would anybody do that, even in the Hunger Games?!

As I peer put at the Careers, I can see Clove is now on her knees, working hard at something. It looks like she's bandaging Cato's left hand...wait...wait a second…

"Aaaarrrgh!" Cato screams again.

"Will you knock it off?" Marvel complains. "You took harder hits at the Academy in Two, right?"

The way Cato looks at Marvel could be a weapon in itself. I take this chance to let out my barf onto the tree silently.

"Uh, Marvel, little secret," Cato says, suddenly soft. "...THAT BASTARD CUT OFF MY FUCKING HAND!"

"Ssshhh, Sponsor's will be on hand soon," Clove says gently. "And I already knifed the bastard, see?"

"Yeah, but...urrgh, I just lost my dominant hand. Shit, shit, shit..." Cato fumes. I may be going mad, but...he looks afraid. "Can't we ruin him anymore? Take his stuff?"

"Why bother? We already got loads of supplies." Marvel says, twirling his spear like a baton. "Besides...ladies like a man with a scar, you know?"

Marvel points to Clove and I swear he winks. Cato seems to smile at Clove, but then scowls.

"A little more more than a scar, Marv..." Cato grumbles. "Can we move on? The bleeding has stopped."

"Yes! Finally!" Glimmer grunts while throwing her arms up. So spoiled, that one… "We're here to _**do**_ stuff, not hide! That's what the outer districts do. You guys saw Lover Boy flee the Bloodbath, right?"

"Wonder where he is...maybe we'd have found him by now if we'd not gone off course following the fire starters," Clove sighs. "You ok to move on Cato?"

Cato nods, grimacing. I watch the Careers leave, barely daring to breath as I am that still. But the second they are gone I fly into the clearing, only one thought on my mind.

Supplies.

Maybe it is disrespectful to this dead boy, but...he'd have probably done the same. I grab everything he has on him. Weapons, water, his horseshoe necklace. My face fast, my hands trembling and my stomach flopping, I also take off the clothing from his remains, except his underwear.

"Ewww! Why would you even..." Lacey says, gagging while she squirms a little bit.

"Supplies. I can work with this stuff," I reply. "Having building components is my...only chance..."

Feeling sick at the blood and my actions I rise to my feet, now holding everything. If only we still had a bag or something to put it in.

"Come on, we need to keep moving," I say, wiping my messy lips.

"Where to though?" Lacey asks.

"Um...I don't know..." I admit quietly. I may be great at all things tech, but navigation...not so much. "That way…?"

"Sounds good to me. C'mon!" She explains, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

I yelp, almost falling over as Lacey leads me along.

"Be careful!" I warn. "You'll get us hurt!"

"No I won't!" Lacey says confidently.

If not me, then she'll hurt herself. Hope is just a way to get yourself hurt, be it on your skin or in your mind. Fear and reality are stronger than hope.

Is tech stronger than fear? If only I knew for sure…

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

We've been going for a while now, and only just this moment does a stop seem to be happening. We both kneel by a lake, taking in the lovely aquatic sounds it makes. Lacey slurps from the stream, while I cup it with my hands, if only to ensure no little lumps of dirt enter my mouth. I may be many things...and I may not be even more things...but, I do not have a dirty mouth.

Hmmm...with the sharp stone and a small log, I could carve a cup. Yes, I might do that.

Soon enough we finish drinking and Lacey is looking up at the sky. A sponsor?! ...No, no such luck…

"What are you looking at?" I ask curiously. "...Heaven...?"

"Just looking at the clouds," Lacey says. "They change every day. I have no TV back home, soooo...this is how I get my entertainment. See? That one looks kinda like a ball of thread."

I tilt my head, but I cannot make it out. It may help if I would open my eyes all the way, but...well, I wouldn't want to waste the smallest bit of energy. I find it hard to get energised unless I'm engrossed in tech. Maybe as I'm poor and don't get much luxury? Not sure. But, Lacey seems happy. I've heard happiness can be contagious...guess we'll see.

"So...what kinds of stuff is on TV in District 3?" Lacey asks, now looking at me. "Cartoons? Oooo, I _**love**_ cartoons! My better off friends get some really good ones, like Needle Boi and Thread Fella!"

"Oh, I don't own a TV." I say, cupping my hands in the river and sipping some water. Ah, I needed that…

"...But you're from 3," Says Lacey. She looks like I have just said some kind of paradox, based on how her head appears to be hurting.

"I don't have the money for it," I say, shrugging softly. "I need the money for basic living...and cheese buns. A cheese bun a month is my reason for being, heheh..."

"Mmmm, cheese." Lacey hums in agreement. "So, what's things like for your family?"

"Um, well...it's complicated," I say, rubbing my left arm. "I live alone. Had to build my house from the ground up from scrap metal, and stuff. Its alright. It keeps the rain out."

Lacey looks sad. Like a mirror of me, in fact.

"Are you an orphan?" she asks glumly.

"No, I do have a daddy and three brothers," I admit, pursing my lips for a moment. "But, well, I'm not really in the family anymore. I sorta made daddy lose his job, and they cut me off so they'd be able to get by. They never spoke to me much anyway, so...it is what it is."

Naturally, I had to take out Tesserae as this happened back when I was twelve. Four times my name was in the reaping, and not once did somebody volunteer. At least the food in the Capital was good...if I somehow get out of here alive, I want half of my monthly money to be given in cheese buns…

"No wonder you have such sad eyes," Lacey says sympathetically. "You always have this _dead_ look in your eyes all the time. On the parade, in training, in the interview, on your launch pedestal...this is getting depressing."

"That's life in Panem," I say, making an attempt to shrug casually. The attempt fails. "So, do we have a plan? We'll need a plan...our supplies are gone...our health may follow, just saying..."

"Hmmm...what was your training score?" Lacey asks.

"Three," I say, looking away.

Maybe I could try to give off the impression I was being weak on purpose. Might make them want to protect me for skills I do not actually have. I may be lanky and frail, but I do know how to bluff when I truly have to. Though, there is a difference between bluffing a peacekeeper to hide something I am building, and trying to make a career not want to cut my face off.

"Cute, it matches your district," Lacey says with a smile. "I got a seven...I was utterly hopeless with weapons, but I was good at fire and finding berries! Berries are good! C'mon, lets go find some. There should be some berries growing around here somewhere!"

"What if it's nightlock?" I ask slowly.

"What if it's not?" Lacey says, winking. "Would you rather sit here and wait to be stabbed?"

Slowly I rise to my feet. Lacey claps and skips away cheerfully. I follow after her...I'm not sure why I do...maybe the hunger, maybe for protection...maybe because I do not want to be alone and she's not bad company. Whatever the case, I try to keep close to her. I'm not any good at navigation, so if I lose sight of her I won't be seeing her again anytime soon.

Maybe never.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

District 3 isn't much when it comes to plant life. Certainly not compared to some of the gardens in the Capital, or what the girl from 11 mentioned in her interview. It's quite an urban area with rather frail grass here and there, and the trees grow set distances apart rather than what is around me now. Plus, things like a berry bush simply do not grow there. If they did I just know the peacekeepers would burn the bush to prove how much power they have…

I think one well off family grows some plants...spiny things. I think they are called cacti? Not much beauty in them...or taste, as I once found out last winter. District 3 simply has no real means nor desire for agriculture...and even if it did, it's not like anybody could just move to District 11, even if they'd be better workers there. Travel...makes me think of the train ride...it was actually kinda nice…

As I kneel beside a berry bush, from which grow delicious fruits that the Capital calls raspberries, I have to consider something. I consider myself smart and others do too...even Wiress. So maybe, just maybe my thought makes sense...I don't understand how the Capital's regime makes sense. I mean...why would being born in 3 make you naturally good at tech, and being born in 12 would make you a great miner? 3 has had people who like making jewellery and working with swords, and I have seen tributes in past games from 6 who think agriculture is amazing. It just seems odd.

"So, what do Tesserae biscuits taste like?" Lacey asks curiously, raspberry juice smeared around her face.

"Um...better than gravel..." I say quietly. "Not as good as chocolate...though, only the rich can have that anyway."

"Did you know the Capital has white chocolate? White? Amazing, isn't it?" Lacey chatters. "And delicious too. Why, if I win and get to go home I'm gonna make sure I have a chocolate fountain over two stories high. And a marshmallow bed, with a gummy bath that-"

I just smile and nod, not really focused on what Lacey is saying. It'd just make me hungrier...I'm used to the feeling, but in here I feel more scared than usual, and fear makes me hungry. Tessarae only goes so far. I have all the height, but none of the bulk. Now, if 3 was the District of steak cooking...I'd be shot if I said that…

The thing with Tessarae...why doesn't everybody just take it? If we all took equal amounts we'd have the same odds of being reaped and we'd not be as hungry. I wonder how many times I would be whipped if I said that...once for every person who claimed Tessarae? I'm just a kid, I can't change anything, even if I do see a better way…

I have a good amount of raspberries in my hands now. I can't stop myself devouring them without any of the typical grace my District is sometimes known for. Mmmmm, they're so juicy...maybe better than cheese buns...oh, I _need_ more…

...Whoa, I sure can eat a lot. It's only been a few minutes and the bush has been cleared off. I might look even messier around my mouth than Lacey does.

I belch.

"...Don't hate me for that," I say, gulping.

"I can do better," Lacey says proudly. "Watch this!"

A massive belch echoes through the clearing. I can only stare at Lacey...my eyes are fully open in surprise.

"...Whoa," I mumble. "Um...that was loud..."

"It wasn't me. Gasp!...Somebody is drawing near..." Lacey whispers. "C'mon, let's see who it is."

"How about we, um, don't?" I suggest weakly. "They might want to kill us."

At least it won't be the Careers. They'll want Cato fixed up, so they'll probably be at the Cornucopia if they are smart. But there are still plenty of other tributes who are dangerous...many of them shorter than me...but still dangerous.

"Well, hello there," says a voice from behind me.

I shriek, falling into the bush and begin thrashing around. It's the end, I'm dead, killed and nobody is going to care or miss me!

Death is not coming…

I open my eyes, still with my usual dead look in them, and see a boy looking back at me. He seems a little bit puzzled. Based on the tomato red colour of his jacket...it's the boy from 5.

"Uh, what's up with you?" he asks. My eyes go to the spear in his hands and I whimper a little.

"Make it quick...I think between the eyes would be the least painful for me," I say, any fight leaving me as I speak without emotion.

My fear turns into great confusion as the boy puts down his spear and helps me up. I tremble like a leaf as he looks at me.

"I'm not gonna kill you," he says calmly, putting his hands up. "I'm just here for some berries."

I nod, quickly moving away. I have my spear in hand, but the sight of this boy...it has me on edge, and too nervous to use my spear for anything. I can only silently watch as he picks some berries, eating them just as eagerly as I did. As he eats I hear a yell. Lacey!

It seems I don't need to worry though. She's running into the clearing with a battle cry and a branch.

"Die monster!" Lacey yells. "...Oh, hey Sparky. You're not trying to murder Gadget, right?"

"Wasn't planning on it," the boy from 5, Sparky he must be, replies.

"Ok, good," Lacey replies, cheerfully dropping the stick. "Killed anybody yet?"

"Not yet," Sparky says. "Well...I will if you try to fight me."

"We don't want any trouble," I murmur timidly. "Lacey, are you...friends with 5, uh, Sparky?"

"Oh, we talked twice at the fire starting station," Lacey explains. I guess that's two times more than I spoke to anybody. "So, guess we'll see you later Sparky. Good luck!"

Sparky however makes no move to leave. In fact, he picks up his spear and looks thoughtful.

"...I think going off on my own would be very illogical. Maybe the three of us could work together?" Sparky suggests, a flicker of a smile on his face. "Not like the Careers have to be the only alliance. I think we would live longer if we stuck together."

"I'm in! And Gadget is too," Lacey says with an eager nod. "Hear that Gadget? No you don't have to feel so glum and talk about letting the Careers finish you off! We have a chance!"

"Will it make much difference though?" I ask quietly. "There are more of them than us, and they're better trained."

That's the thing that make the Games so scary, if you're from anywhere but One or Two. You have to go against kids who are trained and have a willingness, or even an eagerness, to kill. No just that, but they are usually better fed, tougher and...well, there's a reason Careers are almost always the winners. Maybe if the Games went on long enough for their Cornucopia supplies to run out I'd stand something of a chance, as I'm used to being hungry...only drawback, I'll be dead by day five at the latest.

"...Hang on a second, yes it _does_ make a difference because Cato is missing his sword hand!" Lacey explains, clapping excitedly. "And if their leader is feeling super sad and needs a helping hand to get by, ya know as he's one hand down, we might have a chance here!"

"Three of us, and only three of them can really fight," Sparky ponders. "If we had better weapons, maybe could take them on. You guys got any weapons?"

"We _did_..." I say quietly, looking down. "Good ones at least."

"That sneaky thief from 9 took them," Lacey huffs.

"What about that spear you're holding 3?" Sparky asks curiously.

"...I made it," I say, looking at my feet again.

When I look up Sparky has a thoughtful look in his eyes. He's nodding to himself and...wait, is he smiling. Smiling...in the _arena_? He looks at me with a calculating look.

"...Think you could make anymore weapons?" Sparks asks seriously. "The Careers are gonna have the lions share and it is too risky to steal them...but, why steal them if you could make them?"

"Hey yeah, you totally could!" Lacey chimes in, back on her knees and with a mouthful of berries. "You made a spear, so maybe you could make a sword?"

All eyes are on me...even the eyes of two people who seem to have no desire to hurt me is making me nervous. I swallow anxiously and wring my hands.

"Well, I'd need some supplies for it...and it'd take time," I say, almost whispering.

"But, could you?" Sparky asks, not deterred.

"Well...yes, I could, but-" I try to say, but Sparky continues.

"Excellent. You tell us what you need, and we'll get it, and we'll protect you while you work," Sparks says, picking up his spear. "Say, looks like you have a bag of bolts and such on you right now."

I take a slow step back, looking down.

"...I'm trying to conserve them," I say quietly. "I...have an idea for something...something great. I'd rather save my supplies on the off-chance I might get a chance to build it. But, I can make you wooden spears and maybe a stone sword...if you want…?"

"That'll do, that'll do," Sparky says, nodding. "Though what are you trying o save your supplies to build?"

"C'mon Gadget! Tell us!" Lacey adds cheerfully, looking eager. "I bet it's awesome!"

"Ummm..." I say, looking to the side again.

I don't make eye contact with people much, I have noticed. I'm not sure about telling them my plan though...what if they see it as threatening and try to kill me to be safe? But if I say nothing, then I'd have to use the supplies and lose any chance of what could be the only thing that could ever get me out of here.

Several moments pass before I let out a slow breath.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Not just all the tech and finer details of the inner-workings, but...you know, I'll just show you," I decide. Plus, maybe this could be a chance to show off for sponsors. Unless the cameras are focused elsewhere…

Using the rear side of my spear, I carefully sketch my idea in the ground. But not just my idea, my trump card, my _dream_. The pinnacle of what I can do. It takes a few minutes to get it all drawn out, but soon enough, it's there for Lacey, Sparky and all of Panem to see.

"If I had the proper supplies, I could build this. It wouldn't be too hard," I say softly.

"It'd cost sponsors a lot," Sparky notes.

"Not in the early days of the Games," I mumble.

Lacey lets out an excited squeak, pointing up to the sky as she bounces on her heels. A parachute is slowly making it's way down. Even from here, I can see the 3 on the parachute itself...right now, there is no number I love more. I hold out my arms, the parachute gently landing, and I quickly hold it close. A quick look inside the bag, just a second long peek, shows me I must have really impressed somebody out there. There's even a _fuel tank_...what's this strange thing on my face…?

...It must be a small smile…

BANG!

My smile vanishes and I let out a shriek of fright, crouching down and covering up, trembling. Sparky looks up, biting his lip a little with his eyes narrowed, while Lacey taps her fingers together, unsure of what to say.

"...Looks like somebody died," Sparky says after a while. "A shame...but our odds just got better."

"How can you say that?" Lacey pouts.

"Hey, I'm not happy a kid just got killed. But the Games are about numbers, about odds...whoever died, it means one of us is slightly more likely to get out of here," Sparky says patiently.

I can't say I disagree with Sparky, because everything he just said is right. Didn't I express relief that I was 'one third done' yesterday? But, just because something is right does not mean it's any less cruel...I wonder who it was, and who did it…

"...Do you...think it may have been your District Partner?" I ask quietly.

"I have no idea," Sparky says. "Cinder is smart though. She'd keep on the move. I'm more interested in who did it."

"Those dang Careers!" Lacey exclaims, pounding her fist into her palm. Such tenacity…

I am still alarmed from the cannon so my voice is quiet, but I feel I should add to this topic. If I keep talking, sponsors won't forget about me.

"...I don't think it was the Careers," I say softly as I get back up to my feet. "They'll be at the Cornucopia, nursing Cato. It was somebody else..."

"Who do you think it was?" Lacey asks. "C'mon, who's the Reaper here?!"

"...I don't know," I say, the thought of which other non-Career tribute is the most likely to commit murder making me a bit ill.

"Well, it's obviously not us and it seems not the Careers...that's seven it cannot be, and as that's the second cannon today, it means there are nine others it could be," Sparky says, his voice as calm and logical as it has been this whole conversation. "It doesn't matter though. Come on, let's keep moving...my Mentor said if we stay on the move we're less likely to get found."

Sparky grips his spear and leads the way forward. Holding my supplies and quickly kicking the dirt around my dirt design to hide it's existence, I follow after him with Lacey at my side. Lacey seems at ease again, looking up at the clouds and smiling to herself, no doubt amused by the shapes they made. I wish I could have her optimism, because I'm finding myself feeling hopeless again, even around allies.

Who died, and who did it? The Careers wouldn't turn on Cato yet, not with Clove there, so who of the others was it? Hmmm...besides us, the Careers and the dead boy from 10, the tributes still standing are the girl from Four, the redhead from Five, the boy from Nine, the boy and girl from eleven...and then the boy and the Girl On Fire from 12...oh, and _Weldar_ …

I'm quick to join Lacey in cloudwatching, eager to take my mind off of this.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's getting dark, and that worries me. Though, with Cato missing a hand, maybe the Careers won't be hunting tonight? Even so, I'm scared and I just know it's not gonna be safe. Mutts might come at us, and over the years the Capital have made some really nasty ones. I sometimes have nightmares about those Penguin Mutts from a few years ago…

The three of us have found a small clearing that I think is a decent distance from the Cornucopia. More importantly, it's far from the other Tributes. The night is silent and some fog is rolling in. Creepy, but not enough to distract me from my work. I made a sharp spear for both Lacey and Sparky...so, at least we're all decently armed now. Sparky claims he's good at using two spears at once...hopefully I'll not be on the receiving end of that…

Right now I am sitting at the base of a tree, my lanky legs drawn up and my five pronged spear in my hands. I've got first watch...the shocking thing is not that it's my turn first, but the fact a game of 'not-it' was what decided it…

At least I can take some comfort in the fact I got sent another small bag of parts after I made the spears. The note from Wiress was nice...she is right though, I'll need to make more than just spears to keep people interested in me.

"I wonder what daddy and my brothers are doing," I say quietly. "...Even after what happened, I miss them..."

I yelp as somebody sits beside me...but it's only Lacey. We sit quietly for a few moments before she gently pats me on the back.

"Want me to take over?" Lacey offers. "Nothing gets past me!"

"I'm good to go for a bit longer," I say. I bet my eyes look deader than usual, but watch duty is important.

"You need sleep though," Lacey insists.

"Maybe, but...you have a chance of getting out of this place, so you need to be well rested," I reply. I can't bring myself to look at Lacey after I've said this. "...We both know it's true. My odds were thirty to one, and that's before anybody saw how vicious the Careers are in actual combat. Best I can do is try my best to at least get you home..."

I squeak in surprise as Lacey pulls me into a hug. She holds me gently...I'm not sure how to react to this, as I'm not used to physical contact or a kind gesture. Still, even with the fact there can only be one survivor...Lacey seems sincere.

"It may seem sad, but there's always a reason to smile," Lacey tells me, a warm look in her eyes. "Like, the air is fresher in here than it is in the Districts, right?"

"...I suppose so," I say quietly. "...You should sleep though. You said you were scared of the dark..."

"And leave my friend all by her depressed self? Nope!" Lacey declared.

Sparkly grumbles in his sleep.

"...Nope," Lacey says quietly. "I'll keep you company, don't worry."

Lacey...I still do not fully trust her, but...she seems like a good person. Her optimism and goofiness are truly my opposite...how strange for us to be friends, but...if I am gonna die here, at least I can say I made a friend before a sword entered my neck...or worse.

We both yelp as the Anthem sounds. Thankfully, we calm down before we can possibly lure anybody near to us. We both look up at the sky, my eyes half lidded and gloomy and Lacey biting her lip anxiously.

The Capital Seal remains in place for a few moments, but soon it's gone and time for the death recap. Wonder who the second cannon was…

The boy from 10 is shown first. His firm expression stares into space for a few moments before he is gone. I bed his death was horrible...I wonder why he decided to take on the Careers...and why he seemed to have gunned for Cato…

...Oh no...that little girl from 11...she was so young. Her innocent face stares into space for a few seconds before the Anthem ends, and all is silent.

I have a few tears in my eyes and wipe them away.

"Who do you think killed her?" Lacey asks quietly.

I shrug wordlessly, trying not to cry.

"I feel so hopeless," I say quietly, looking away to the side. "I'll end up just like that little girl."

Lacey gives me a big hug...I do not fight it. I'm not sure why, but I like her hugs. For half a second, I felt better. After a while Lacey parts from me but gently leans against me.

"Don't you worry Gadget. Anybody comes near you, I'll kick 'em in the balls!" Lacey vows. "Not even a Career could stand up to that!"

"…What about Glimmer and Clove?" I ask, now looking at Lacey.

"...I'll kick 'em in the ovaries!" Lacey exclaims.

From out of nowhere I feel myself giggle a little. However, I squeak in surprise as Sparky approaches us, spear in hand.

"I'll take next watch," Sparky says, looking rather drowsy. "You two get some sleep. We need to be ready for tomorrow."

"What's gonna happen tomorrow?" Lacey asks, curious as always.

"Whatever the Game-Makers want," Sparky says simply.

It seems all talking has ended. Lacey leans against me, getting comfy as she starts to drift off. I guess it feels nice, having some form of friendly contact, so I do not shove her away. I just lean back against the tree and try to find it in my to fall asleep. Thankfully, it seems the day has worn me out so I start to drift off pretty clearly.

That little girl's face in the sky...it gives me a firm reminder of just how merciless these Games are.

Gadget Byte, the odds are not in your favour...but, tomorrow is another day…

* * *

 **END OF DAY 2…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Cato (District 2 Male)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Gadget (District 3 Female)**

 **Marina (District 4 Female)**

 **Sparky (District 5 Male)**

 **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Miller (District 9 Male)**

 **Thresh (District 11 Male)**

 **Peeta (District 12 Male)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

15th- **Rue (District 11 Female)** \- Speared in the heart, gut and face by Weldar.

16th- **Rammy (District 10 Male)** \- Arms sliced off and decapitated by Clove.

17th- **Urchin (District 4 Male)** \- Throat slashed with a machete by Cato

18th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato

19th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

20th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove

21st- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

22nd- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Hit in the skull with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Rammy:** Not every tribute can play a bit role in each story. Unlike in Hot Water, some deaths will happen offscreen, as Gadget simply will not be able to be near all of them like Urchin was. Rammy saw Cato and, overcome by grief for his dead lady, attacked. He paid the price, but now Cato has been injured and lost his dominant hand...what effect will this have?

 **Rue:** As with Rammy, some deaths are offscreen and not every tribute can always be major. Sad as it is, the little cutie from 11 is dead...and by the hand of Gadget's District Partner too. Perhaps when/if Weldar shows up, we'll learn more about what happened? Until then, the Mockingjays have gone silent...


	3. Day 3: Enslaved and Abused

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Nothing much to really say this time. I was uninspired for everything else, and became very inspired for this, and the chapter you see now is the result. This is where I feel the plot really begins picking up and getting good. Hope you all agree. Enjoy!

* * *

BANG!

I yelp, even squeaking a little as I awake to the sound of a cannon firing. Are the Careers hunting again?! Ok, I seem to be in one piece, so it wasn't my cannon. Though I suppose that much is blatantly obvious. But, who else was it? How does that change my odds. ...Well, actually, I suspect they won't change much when they're already pitiful anyway.

Lacey is fast asleep, leaning against me as she snores. It seems that girl could sleep through anything. Most people don't sleep through cannons. Well, unless it's the person who just died.

...Oh no…

...Oh dear…

No, no, no, no, no…

No!

Sparky lays on the ground, his blood spreading out to stain the grass and several spear wounds in his gut, all fresh. I think the first one was probably enough to kill him, but it seems his killer wanted to be thorough. That, or he just liked the sound it made. Seeing Sparky, a possible friend, laying dead on the ground is certainly bad, and makes me feel an urge to vomit, but seeing his killer approaching me, bloody spear in hand, almost makes me wet my pants. As if my odds were not already bad enough.

Weldar, my District Partner, looks down upon me. His face lacks much emotion as he stands above me. Me eyes, now wide and afraid, dart between his face and the spear. And, sometimes to Lacey. I'm amazed she is still asleep, to be honest.

"I wondered where you'd gotten off to," Weldar says calmly. "I expected you to be dead by now. How did you not get killed at the Bloodbath?"

I try to make a dash out of the clearing, but Weldar hits me with the blunt end of his spear. I let out a sob, falling over in a heap upon the ground. I cannot say this is an entirely unfamiliar situation. Daddy sometimes spanked me or hit me if I was not efficient, and I've never gotten along with this boy.

Weldar puts a foot on my chest as we stare at each other. He may not be as physically scary as the brute from District 2...but emotionally, he is frightening me, and always has. I can see the weapons I made are laying snapped a distance away. Weldar seems to have been smart enough to take away any defence we'd have before he made his attack.

"No! You can't kill me!" I plead, trying to struggle. Like I could actually get away. All height, no muscle.

"Why not? Only one of us is getting out of here," Weldar shrugs. "You're gonna die anyway Gadget, we all know it. Might as well be from somebody you know."

"Yeah, but..." I pause. I only have one shot at this. No muscle on me, but I do have words. "...It's a taboo! If you kill your District Partner you'll...y-y-you'll be like me! An outcast with nobody! You know me, and how easy it is to hurt me, but I know you...and if you kill me, you'll set yourself up for nothing but misery."

I'm terrified, close to wetting myself and my heart is pounding. Somehow, Lacey is still fast asleep. Weldar pauses to consider my words, but he keeps the spear aimed at me. It looks well made, no doubt a good find from the Cornucopia. Weldar is not exactly strong, so it's a wonder he was not killed like I would have certainly been if I had ran in.

I squeal, wheezing in pain as Weldar stomps on my gut before getting off of me. I cough and gag, vomiting dry and burning bile. It hurts so much, but it's a step above being dead. While I try to get my bearings, my head spinning and my gut churning, I hear Weldar approach Lacey and give her a kick. Yelping in alarm she quickly wakes up. I pivot myself, sitting up as I look at her and Weldar. She can't use the same pitch I did.

No!

"Oh, hi!" Lacey says as she tries to get up.

Weldar grunts, kicking Lacey over.

"Are you with that one?" Weldar asks, pointing his spear at me for a moment. I look away in fright.

"Uh huh, Gadget's my friend," Lacey confirms. It makes me smile, being called a friend...I can barely hold back screams and tears. Lacey is in danger and seems to not know it.

"Was that guy your 'friend'?" Weldar asks, pointing the spear towards Sparky's corpse. I cannot hold back, and I puke again.

Lacey screams, looking horrified. Weldar simply rolls his eyes.

"Don't kill me!" Lacey pleads, not losing all pep and showing real fear. "I can be useful!"

"How?" Weldar asks, his spear already raised.

I try to get up to my feet, to try and help, but Weldar easily strides over to me and hits me down again. I sob, trying not to cry. It hurts so much.

"Uh, I'm really good at sewing!" Lacey says timidly. "Also, I know how to bake really good bread."

"Yeah, no," Weldar says, kicking Lacey over and raising his spear.

"Wait, no!" I beg, hot tears in my eyes. "Lacey gives us more numbers! Three of us, with you as the boss! You have two slaves!"

I hate the idea of this. I hate the idea of being under Weldar's power. But, he has found us and killed the only one of us who would be able to stand against him with ease. With no weapons, and Lacey only a few moments from being impaled by a nasty spear, it's the only card I have left to play. For once in my life, let something go my way.

My sad, tired eyes must look shocked to all of Panem, as Weldar seems to nod. He lowers his spear and pulls Lacey up. He then yanks me up as well. I may stand a good few inches above Weldar, but yet I am shaking like a leaf in the Fall.

"Ok, fine," Weldar says coldly. "But only one of us is getting out of this Arena. You'll live longer if you do exactly what I say. Right now, we're all going to the Cornucopia."

"What?!" I gasp, my face probably getting a little paler.

"Will there be corn?" Lacey asks. "...Oh wait, no! The Careers are there!"

Weldar smirks, the same cocky smirk he has back home when he gets a really good idea that he knows he has thought of before anybody else could have. Admittedly his ideas are usually good. Then again, I feel skeptical of this being a good idea. How is approaching the Careers a good plan? Weldar may have power over me and Lacey, but Cato would snap his neck in a second.

Actually, maybe this will be a good idea after all. So long as Weldar walks in front of me.

"...I expect you have a plan?" I say quietly, wringing my hands a little.

"The Careers always band together, but will let useful people into their pack. Now you two may be useless except to provide a number, but as you have figured out, I have a plan. We go to the Careers and offer to dig up the landmines around the launch pedestals to rearm them and use them to protect the supplies the Careers have got. After that, the scum from One and Two will not attack us, for a while," Weldar says confidently. He almost seems like a Career, he is that sure of his plan.

"I don't know how to rearm a land mine," Lacey says awkwardly.

"You are not going anywhere near them. I know what a moron you are," Weldar says with a scoff. "You just do whatever you are told to. Gadget will be doing this, and me too when I'm not negotiating with the Careers. Gadget cannot do much of anything besides tech, while I have more than one skill."

It's nothing new to hear such words, really, but it still hurts. The worst part though? Weldar is right. I'm starting to wish I had let myself fall to the landmines before the countdown ended. At least it'd be so quick I'd not feel any pain.

"...You're not very nice," Lacey says, pouting in disapproval.

"Only one person lives. Who cares if I'm not being pleasant?" Weldar scoffs. "Come on, get moving. Sooner we get this plan in motion, sooner I can sleep without one eye open."

If nothing else, at least Weldar is honest. No need for him to pretend this plan is for the benefit of myself or Lacey. It's tempting to run away, but we're both unarmed and Weldar has a spear. And if he didn't catch the one who ran, he'd just kill the other. I can't do that to Lacey, even if only one of us will live.

I can hear the hovercraft a ways behind us descending to collect Sparky's corpse. I hardly knew him at all, but I still feel sad about his death. At least he died in his sleep, not wide awake like Rammy did yesterday.

Lacey sniffles a bit as she walks beside me.

"I fell asleep when it was my turn to watch," Lacey whispers. "I'm so sorry."

Even in the situation we are now, I can't stop myself from patting Lacey on the back and very weakly smiling.

"It's alright. If it was not this it would be something else," I mumble.

Lacey pulls me into a hug. A surprising occurrence for sure...but it feels rather nice.

"Don't you worry Gadget my pal, we'll survive this!" Lacey says seriously, looking me in the eyes. "I bet that Cornucopia has a kick ass weapon we could use! It'll be alright."

Before I can reply Weldar beats me to it.

"Quiet. Keep moving!" Weldar orders.

Weldar swings the flat of his spear, striking us both on our butts. Naturally, his _really_ hurts and we scream in both pain and alarm. But, there is nothing we can do about this. Not now. Maybe not ever? In fact, maybe Weldar's plan will backfire and all three of us will get killed?

But, the tiny little glimmer of good I can see coming from this, well...if this does work then I'd have access to at least some of the Cornucopia supplies. I could build some brilliant things with the bounty of the silver horn.

But, how will I build my secret weapon without Weldar or the Careers noticing? I'm timid, but not subtle.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

It feels like I am walking to a funeral. My own, specifically. We're just about at the Cornucopia now, the clearing not even ten meters away, and two things are clear. First, if Weldar's plan backfires then myself and Lacey are going to be his shields while he flees. Second, the Careers are here. With no need to hide, they are loud and obnoxious...it's as though they are having some kind of a party.

Shyness or not, I'd rather not attend a 'Career party', but with Weldar's spear occasionally poking my back to keep me moving it's clear that I have no choice. The taboo of killing a District Partner before the final two will only work for so long, and I know that all too well.

"So, what will we say?" Lacey asks, working hard to get a tangled leaf out of her curly hair.

"You two are going to stay silent, unless you're begging or backing me up. I'm gonna be the one offering the plan," Weldar says coolly. "Cato is missing a hand you said, so this may work better than I expected."

"What did you expect?" I ask quietly.

I yelp as Weldar pokes me rear with the spear. I barely have time to whimper in protest before we enter the clearing.

"Hmm, the game-makers sure know how to clear up the mess," Lacey says awkwardly.

Lacey is right. No proof of any carnage that happened on the first day remains to be seen, and everything appears to be eerily peaceful. All the supplies, be they consumables or weapons or any other items, are placed into separate piles near the mouth of the Cornucopia. The pedestals that we started on stand forgotten, the mines most likely dormant underground. I can help but briefly wonder if the seventy three past Arenas have their mines still laying formant in the ground. Souvenirs for the Capital, perhaps? How morbid.

Of course, none of this really stands out to me much. After all, I can only tremble in fright at the sight of the four Careers. They've set up a small shelter near the Cornucopia and are relaxing in the sun. I cannot hear what they are saying, but they seem to be laughing and joking around. How strange, to act like that in this twisted Game...but I suppose the fact I feel attached to Lacey shows I lack a point. But the knives of the girl from two, they have very sharp points, and right now she's juggling them.

The Careers don't stay in place for long though, as one of them glances in our direction.

"Look! There's a few of them!" The other girl exclaims. Oh yeah, she's Glimmer. "Let's kill them!"

They may be a distance away, still grabbing their weapons, but it takes me less than a second to drop to my knees and cower, trembling and whimpering. Weldar walks beside me, shoving me over as he steps in front of me. Lacey quickly kneels beside me, helping me up. She doesn't speak, but she does smile. However, even she looks afraid.

"Ok, we're gonna have fun with you," Clove says, leering as she comes near with a knife in hand. It appears to be serrated.

"I call dibs on the curly haired one! I'll plow my spear right into her! Oh yeah!" Marvel exclaims in glee. The way he pumps his spear up and down and make those...motions...with his hips, it makes me wonder if he made that innuendo on purpose or not. Either way, it's gross to think about.

"Any last words?" Glimmer asks, holding her bow and botching an arrow with a sickening giggle. So savage.

"Thanks for waiting up guys," Cato scoffs as he walks up, awkwardly holding a sword in his remaining hand. "Ok, let's get killing."

It seems to me that Weldar is scared. A small comfort, knowing I am not the only one who will be screaming as I die.

"I don't think you should kill us," Weldar says in as casual a tone as he can muster. Oh boy, it's time for the smug lecture voice I know all too well. Brace yourselves Careers.

"And why not?" Clove asks, scoffing as she takes out a second knife.

"Because we can provide a _valuable_ service that you need," Weldar continues. "Me and this one from my District, we can dig up the mines from by the pedestals. We could set a mine field so your supplies stay safe while you go hunting. And, with Cato being given the hand-out he's got, you need that extra aide."

I take a step back. If not for the fact Clove can throw knives, Marvel can throw spears with ease and Glimmer seems competent with a bow, Cato's expression would have sent me running to the other side of the arena, screaming all the way.

"Watch it you little District 3 wretch. Even missing a hand I can still snap your neck in a second, so you better shut your fucking mouth," Cato scowls. It appears Cato has a very short fuse, shorter than I thought. Hopefully I won't need to speak with him one on one at any point.

Weldar looks anxious, but manages to regain his metaphorical footing and crosses his arms.

"That may be true, but doesn't having your own protective mine field sound good to you?" Weldar asks, smirking. His smirk matches the one Cato had back in the training centre. I don't like it.

The Careers look amongst themselves. It appears to be a question of who is going to speak first. Once again, I feel just about ready to wet my pants.

"...I think it's a good idea," Marvel says after a few slow seconds have passed. "Gives us more time to hunt down the other tributes."

"True. It would be nice carving out a wider smile on Fire Girl," Clove says, a nasty grin on her face. The one she wants to give Katniss though, that's even nastier.

"Eh, we can just kill these three later once everybody else is dead, or if we get bored, so I don't really mind," Glimmer says, shrugging in indifference. She locks eyes with me and I cower under her gaze.

Cato just scowls, looking off to the side bitterly. I can tell he doesn't want to 'lower himself' to work with us, but he's outvoted and missing a hand. For the first time ever, it seems somebody from District 2 is lacking a bit of power.

"Well, what can that girl do? Her District is Textiles, not Tech, and she seems like a moron," Cato says, gripping his sword tighter.

"I can make really awesome bread," Lacey offers. "It has sunflower seeds in it."

"Yeah, I'm not sold," Glimmer says as she pulls back the string on her bow.

And suddenly, before I realize it, I'm already talking on Lacey's behalf.

"Wait! Uh, she provides a number! She'd be a shield," I say, fearfully improvising. Oh, if I mess this up I'll never forgive myself. "Plus, Lacey can find non-poisonous berries really easily, and could be good to put to work at c-c-c-carrying stuff."

I hope Lacey knows Im trying to save her, not demean her and put her as the lowest rung. I chance a quick look at her. One look in her eyes, and I know she understands what my plan is. She even briefly smiles.

Glimmer scowls as she lowers her bow.

"Well fine then! But if I get bored, she dies first," Glimmer huffs, turning on her heel and storming away. "If anybody needs me, I'll be eating _chocolate_! So don't need me!"

Mmmmm, chocolate. Besides cheese buns, it's my favourite snack in Panem. It seems the Careers have bought into Weldar's plan, so my odds of tasting a cheese bun again just went up. Maybe my odds of living did as well, even if only slightly.

I only have a few seconds to feel good about all this before Marvel kicks me to the ground.

"Ok, get to work! Dig up those mines!" Marvel orders firmly. "Do it fast, do it effective and, most of all, do it _marvel_ ously. Unless you want to die."

Pumping his spear suggestively once more Marvel heads off to follow Glimmer. Cato just glares at the three of us and leaves as well. Clove, however, has no intent of leaving. She looms over me, holding her knives smugly.

"You heard him, get digging. I'll make sure to _motivate_ you if you need it," Clove sneers. "Now!"

* * *

 **(Half an hour later...)**

* * *

It's not very much longer that myself and Lacey are on our knees digging with our hands for the mines. Our hands are numb and a bit sore, and we're thirsty from the tiring work in the hot sun, but at least we're alive. It seems the Cornucopia had a shovel, which Weldar quickly claimed. It's a small comfort that he's a few pedestals away from me, digging silently. Of course, with Clove pacing back and forth I cannot afford to relax. We have to dig up all these mines, and it's a slow job. There must be about three mines for each pedestal.

In most Districts the digging would be the easy part and the rearming the hard part. I suppose my home never was one to follow the crowds. Thankfully, the mines are only about a foot below the ground, but for my weak thirteen year old self even that much takes effort.

"Can we have some water, please?" Lacey asks as Clove walks near us.

"Shut up and work, 8!" Clove yells.

"But I'm thirsty," Lacey whines quietly.

Clove backhands Lacey, thankfully with the hand not holding a knife, not saying a word. She just points her knife to where the mines lay buried and heads off to check on Weldar. I wonder what kind of District raised her. 2 may be right before 3, but it seems we're still worlds apart.

I try to gather some saliva within my mouth to swallow, but it doesn't do anything to quench my first. It's clear we'll only drink after we work. It occurs to me that, if Clove gets out of here alive, she'd be a good peacekeeper with the way she uses her authority.

I finally dig up the mine I was looking for. Perfect condition, easy to rearm. I set it down with the others we've dug up, wordlessly moving onto the next one, at which point Lacey speaks to me.

"Thanks for defending me back there. You're really one cool gal," Lacey says, smiling eagerly. "I'm nor worthy! Heehee!"

"It's fine," I say, focusing on the digging. "You're...all I've got. I don't want to lose you."

Lacey smiles, looking touched. Of course, one way or the other, we'll lose each other eventually. Could be in over a week. Could be in ten minutes. It'll be hard saying goodbye...how strange it is that the person I care about most if somebody I've not really known for longer than three days. These Games, they make and break bonds all the time.

"I don't wanna lose you either. That's why I'm not letting you out of my sight for a second!" Lacey vows, smiling perkily. "I'll stick to you like two sheets of fabric sewn together!"

"...Thanks," I say quietly. I hope, however unlikely it probably is, that this girl is able to make it home. "...The Careers scare me."

Lacey nods in agreement, looking anxious as she takes a landmine out from the hole she was digging. As with the rest, it's in perfect condition. But seeing Lacey afraid and not goofy as she's been most of the time I have known her, that makes me feel anxious and takes away feeling good that were making progress with our jobs.

"They scare me too. Oooooh nasty," Lacey murmurs. "They aren't bad on the eyes though, know what I mean?"

"Well...I guess?" I reply. Romance is not something I have once though about in life, least of all in the games. "Do you, um, fancy one of them?"

"Not really, but I know a certain One who looks pretty nice," Lacey giggles. "Ok, that's another pedestal down. Time for the next one!"

I briefly glance at Marvel, not really seeing what Lacey might see, and we resume digging. As we do, something suddenly occurs to me.

This was my pedestal.

I can't stop myself looking longingly at the first mine I unearth. This could have spared me all the pain. I must have held this longer than I thought, because Lacey pats my on the shoulder suddenly.

"...If you hadn't chosen to try, I'd not be here," Lacey says quietly. "C'mon BFF, there's always a bright side. Why, I think I feel a song coming on~!"

"No!" Clove barks throwing a knife between us.

We both scream in alarm, falling over. Clove may have missed on purpose, but it is still terrifying.

"Pitiful," Weldar says with a scoff.

A part of me wonders if Weldar would scream at a higher pitch than me if a knife came his way. They do say fear does amazing things to the male vocal cords. Maybe Clove will prove or disprove this theory soon enough. Unless she kills me first. I just need to appear useful, but not in any way a threat.

I'm on a time limit. If it comes down to the seven of us, myself and Lacey will be dead in a matter of seconds. I wonder if Weldar has a plan for this. A plan for himself, but...surely he knows that Lacey and I would be easier to fight than the Careers.

Depressingly easy…

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

* * *

It took a long time, and now myself and Lacey have rather sore arms, but all of the mines have been dug up and placed into a neat pile. It's getting dark, and now it's time to eat and drink. Naturally, the Careers get the best of everything with bounty like fancy cheese, soft bread, fruit juice, well cut meat. As for the rest of us, we get what we are given and what we get is nothing special. It seems Weldar has gotten a somewhat bigger portion than me or Lacey did. I suppose it's clear who the Careers would like to kill last.

I drink greedily and eat ravenously, the long day of digging having made me desperate for food and drink. I sit silently as the Careers talk. If they don't look at me too much they might not want to kill me.

"Ok, so there are now seven of us here," Cato says. He's still scowling over the loss of his hand. "That means there are still six others out there we need to get killing. Thresh is in his field over yonder, and the girl from Four is hiding out around the lake. Who else is there?"

"The girl from Five, the two lovebirds from Twelve...and some other outer District rat," Clove says, tossing her knife up and catching it as she speaks.

"The boy from Nine," Lacey says cheerfully. "He stole from me and Gadget you know. So _sneaky_."

Clove wordlessly smacks Lacey to silence her. I draw up my knees, making sure to keep all the Careers, and Weldar, in my vision. I barely dare to blink, just in case they make a sudden movement.

"Anybody from Nine is no threat," Marvel chimes in, sharpening his spear with a machete. "They've had no winners in our lifetimes."

The Careers all nod in agreement, chuckling a little.

"So, who do we go for first?" Marvel continues. "I wouldn't mind spearing the Girl on Fire."

"Without this bow, she'll be easy meat," Glimmer says with a giggle, lightly patting her bow. "But we need to do something about 11 or 4."

"Why not just go kill them?" Weldar asks, tossing an apple core behind him.

"It makes sense," I say quietly, Lacey nodding her head in agreement.

The Careers just sneer at us. Even Cato, with one hand missing, has a nasty sneer on his face. Their Districts may be very rich, but this gives me the idea that the weak, like me, would never be welcome. Then again, I suppose even 3 is of limited comfort.

"4 is a really good swimmer, and has a trident. 11 is hidden in the tall grass of the field and is built like a fucking monster," Clove spits, a foul look in her eyes. "The Academy makes clear that we are never to directly confront somebody if they have a massive terrain advantage over us."

"Oh, can't you swim?" Lacey asks gently. "It's nothing to be ashamed off."

"Shut up!" Clove snaps, waving a knife threateningly. "I can swim! Just not as good as she can!"

"Good thing I killed her runt of a District Partner, or this would be a bigger problem," Cato says, a proud smirk on his face. Her may feel pride, but I just feel sad for the boy who was even younger than I am. "We've tried shooting arrows at her, but she can swim underwater really well and then pop up somewhere else."

"And we can't blast her out with Mines. If arrows didn't work, I don't know if they would," Glimmer says, pouting.

We eat silently for a few minutes. It's quite a relief to have a little quiet as I nibble on some crackers, but it's clear everybody except me and Lacey have many bloody plans within their heads. Meanwhile, I simply have blood in mine.

"Ok, here's an idea," Weldar says after a while. "4 is in water. Water is highly conductive. Just electrify the water."

"Yeah? And how do you propose we do that?" Marvel scoffs, opening a canteen and chugging down some water. "The Cornucopia never has tazers."

"But they can be sponsored. 73rd Games ring a bell?" Weldar replies with a scoff, aggressively opening his own water canteen as he speaks. "They're not hard to make. _Right_ , Gadget?"

"Y-y-yeah, it is pretty easy," I say quietly. "But it'd take a very strong one to electrify the lake."

Weldar firmly bops me on the shoulder. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make me tremble at what he may do next.

"Well, stay up late until you finish it then," Weldar snorts.

"But it was y-y-your idea...ok," I say, knowing that if I keep arguing I both will get beat up, and not get my way. "Do we have supplies."

"Probably," Cato shrugs as he gets up. "Do it by dawn, or you'll be dead."

Clove smirks wickedly, showing off her knives. I whimper and nod quickly, scrambling over to the supplies to see what I have to work with. But as I busy myself looking at everything, I keep my ears open. If they say anything at all, it's better I know about it. Being taken off-guard takes lives, both in the Games and out of them.

"Ok, we're going hunting," Cato says. "If any supplies are missing besides what is needed for 3 girl's tazer, all three of you will die. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it?" Marvel adds. "You'll die either way, but you'd be amazed how long it can be drawn out. Ten minutes can feel like years when you're in agony."

Glimmer giggles while I spit out a little bit of bile. If I don't work quickly, that'll be me. I don't wanna know what my guts look like, I don't wanna know!

"They'll be left as they are," Weldar says. "I'm gonna be busy working on the mine field anyway. This one will help me, or something resembling help anyway."

"You know, it has occurred to me that you guys are _**not**_ nice," Lacey says, huffing a little.

I wince and close my tired eyes tightly as I hear a hard, loud smack and a scream. I don't know who did it, but clearly Lacey was bashed to the ground.

"Shut up and get working!" Clove screams. "Come on guys, let's go get 'em."

With energetic, loud cheers the four Careers run off into the woods. It's not long before they are gone, though for how long I do not know. Whether it's for the whole night or just five minutes, I let out a relieved sigh that they're not here anymore.

My relief quickly turns into familiar depression when I heard Weldar kick Lacey, making her cry out again.

"On your feet, get to work!" Weldar orders harshly. "We need to get the supplies put into a neat, tempting pile and then bury the mines around them. Enough to blow up any tribute who comes close, or you and _her_ if the Careers get bored."

"Are you gonna use _all_ of those mines?" Lacey asks. I bet she has a very thoughtful look on her face right now. "I mean, it's one mine field and while I no expert it's twenty four pedestals and three mines each, and that's...um...uh..."

"Seventy two," I say blandly without looking up. Oooo, a battery. Sweet.

"Yeah, that. It seems to be too many," Lacey states. I agree with what my friend is saying. That many mines close together. If one goes off, the whole clearing might blow to bits.

"Well duh. I'm not a moron," Weldar says with another scoff. "We're keeping a bunch of them separate. I need them for another plan. Get to work!"

Lacey yelps in fright and obeys. It's not long before the supplies are getting moved to where they will look most tempting. As for me, I've got what I need to make a tazer with. It'd be a good weapon, but I know it's not for me to keep. Its strange, but making devices I won't get to keep for myself, well, it reminds me of being back home a bit.

I settle down, leaning against the inside of the Cornucopia as I get to work. All distractions and happenings no longer matter. Its just me and the technology in front of me.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

Night has fallen now, and the Careers are not back yet. There haven't been any cannons, so it's not too unlikely that the Careers are probably angry, impatient and craving action right now. I'm just glad there is distance between us. At least that way they might calm down a little by the time they get back.

I don't mind how quiet the night has been so far. It has given me time to calm down a bit after how scary today has been. I feel sore from being hit around, but thankfully no serious injuries have happened to me today. None that do more than ache horribly at least. Weldar is snoring lightly from within the Cornucopia, while I sit outside in the gentle wind, working on the tazer.

It should be a good few hours before dawn, so my deadly time limit isn't making me panic too much. Technology and me just go together.

I look up for a moment. Was that a mutt?! No, just Lacey snoring a bit. I can't help but giggle at how comical it sounds.

"Whoa, she's loud," I say to myself, quietly giggling. "Good thing the Careers have no reason to hunt us at the moment."

I continue to work on the tazer for a while. At this point, it's just a matter of connecting wires and adjusting the voltage output, nothing too hard. I've made harder things than this. I've also been paid more too. But not being stabbed in the face it probably worth about as much as fifty Caps. I sometimes wonder how a Cap would value compared to one of those archaic Dollars from before Panem was formed, but either way the fact is I'm poor.

What was that?!

I quickly look up, gazing around wildly. I _know_ I just heard something, and since I can hear Weldar and Lacey snoring away...it's got to be somebody else. Not the Careers as they'd have no reason to be sneaky. So, who? I quietly put down the unfinished tazer and look around. Who is it? Are they close?

I'm unarmed.

Now feeling afraid, I hold the flashlight beside me in both hands and carefully peer around the side of the Cornucopia I'm on, moving the light in a sweep of the area. Over there! I can see a figure dashing off into the forest, holding something. Maybe a small bag of apples? It's so hard to see who it is, but I caught a tiny sight of green on them. Looks like the boy from 9 stole from us again. At least it's not enough for it to be noticeable to the Careers. They'd be more interested in where all of the weapons are.

"Wait a second...the 9 boy got past the mines," I say to myself quietly. "Has he been watching us? Or, did he figure out the plan that easily? Hmm...maybe I won't tell Weldar about that."

I shake my head, yawning lightly, ready to get back to work. Wait, there's something else! I shine my flashlight once more. A redheaded girl freezes in place, looking terrified. Like a Groosling caught in the headlights. She seems totally unarmed, and lacking muscle as much as I am. Her jacket is the same colour as Sparky's was...this must be his District partner.

"Please, please, don't kill me!" Five girl begs, fear in her eyes. "I'm just so, _**so**_ hungry. I haven't eaten since two minutes before launch. I don't want to hurt you. Please, let me go..."

She looks quite thin, already losing weight in this nasty arena. But the 9 boy just stole a small helping of food. Anymore and the Careers might notice, or worse they may assume one of us ate it and then kill all of us. Only one of us can win, so would I lose anything by chasing her off? It's what Weldar would do.

I'm not Weldar. It's one of the few things in life I am thankful for.

"...There are mines buried around the pile," I say quietly, my eyes looking down as I trace my foot in little circles. "You're roughly six and a half inches from a mine."

The girl whose name I cannot recall from the score announcements squeaks a little. The way she does it sorta sounds kind of like a little fox. She looks prepared to run away into the night, but how long would she last? Being hungry really hurts. I can't just let her go and do nothing. Well, I _can_ , but I wouldn't feel good about it. Maybe if I gave her just a small something then nobody would notice?

"Wait there," I say quietly.

I made sure to watch where the mines got buried, just in case I ever had to go through the field of them to get supplies for myself or, more likely, a lazy Career. It only takes a few awkward, formless jumps to reach the mountain of supplies and take a netted bag of apples down from the top. Maybe it's just as well I'm doing this, as if those ever came loose...well, it's a massive safety hazard with the mines being so sensitive.

"Here," I say quietly, passing the bag of apples to the girl. "Don't tell anybody."

"I won't," the girl says with an understanding nod. "Thank you."

With that, as quickly as she came into the clearing, the foxy girl sprints off and into the woods. I'm alone again, the wind a little firmer than before but still gentle. It felt good, giving help like that. I helped somebody, and got rid of a hazard hanging over the mines all in one. I don't have very long to weakly smile though as I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I scream in alarm, falling over and somehow missing the mines. My heart pounding in case Weldar is ready to kill me I fearfully look up. Much to my relief, it's just Lacey. Though, did she see what just happened?

"That was really nice of you. So nice!" Lacey exclaims. "You're such a go giver, aren't you?£

"Sssshhhh!" I yelp in alarm. "Don't wake Weldar!"

"Don't worry, he's out like a light," Lacey says with a confident giggle. "He snores like a mutt! Heehee! So, you gonna come to bed now? Or, the horn that is for all intents and purposes a bed, at least?"

I can appreciate the invite and the fact Lacey is somebody sweet, but I shake my head as I walk back towards the unfinished tazer. I have to get it done, and there's not much left to do on it anyway. A small part of me hopes the District 4 girl will be gone by the time it's used. She seemed alright in the training centre.

"Sorry Lacey, but I have to finish my job. I'd rather not ave all four Careers kill me at once," I say quietly.

"Would you rather just one?" Lacey asks casually as can be.

"That, or none of them if possible," I say, softly chuckling. "Sleep tight, I'll keep watch."

With a perky smile Lacey scuttles back into the Cornucopia, huddling up under some thick blankets, wrapping herself into them like a bug in a cocoon. Once again, I'm all alone as I sit quietly and work on the tazer, and it's only a few minutes before it is finished to my personal satisfaction. I experimentally turn it on, yelping and dropping the device due to the loud and powerful crackle it emits.

"Yikes," I say quietly. "Wouldn't want to be hurt my this...I wonder who is gonna claim this once the job is done? Certainly not me, even if I want it. Maybe Marvel. He seems to like bright sparkly things."

I lay on my back, looking up at the sky. It's quiet. Very dormant and eerie. I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable. I hold the tazer closer to me.

"...Tazer seems like a boring term. Panem, I give you...the Spark Shot," I say softly, holing up the device without any enthusiasm. Sure, it's not a bad device, but there are other things I'd prefer to spend my time working on.

It's a few moments later I hear a soft beeping sound. I sit straight up, looking all around. Just a few meters away a parachute lands, a metal box attached to it. Scampering over to it like a curious rodent I open it. I actually manage to smile at what is inside. More building supplies. _Precious_ building supplies. And not just that, but tools as well! I have enough to start my ultimate invention!

...Only thing is, where would I hide it from all of the other tributes? I can't build it out in the open. If Clove got a hold of it…

I tremble in fright at such a horrible thought and take a few deep breathes to try and calm myself down. Of course, that fails when I let out a sort scream of alarm when a horrible noise starts. Oh...it's just the anthem.

The Capital Seal shows for a few moments before Sparky's face appears in the sky. I quickly look away, closing my eyes. What a horrible wake-up call that had been. Was it really as recent as this morning? Feels so much longer than that.

The Anthem ends and once again the dark night is silent, aside from the south of my breathing. Maybe I should get some sleep. The Careers will surely put me to work again tomorrow. Oh wait, it seems there's a message with the sponsor gift. What does this one say?

* * *

- _You're doing fine so far Gadget. With the Careers_ _kind of on your side_ _, it's time for you to get to work on your secret weapon you drew in the dirt._ _The sooner you get started, the sooner more sponsors will be interested. They love a good show._ _There is a hidden cave beyond the tail of the Cornucopia you could hide the device in._ _Hurry_ _, as the clock ticking...tick tock tock tock tick tock._

 _W_ -

* * *

Wiress is right. The sooner the device is ready, the sooner I might actually stand a chance at not getting horribly slaughtered. I'll have to be quick though...if I get caught, I'll be killed. Would anybody buy the excuse of me having to pee? Not like anybody is gross enough to want to check for 'evidence'…

I may be lanky and awkward with no muscle, but I know how to be light on my feet. Carefully I gather up all my sponsor gifts and tools I will need. They are rather weighty in my arms, but Wiress wouldn't suggest a hiding spot unreasonably far away. I carefully sneak towards the edge of the clearing, and then break into a sprint. I hardly dare to breath as I dash through the night. I can't risk anybody seeing me.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Wiress was right, the cave is concealed. Vines grow in front of the entrance, making it very hard to spot if you don't know it's there. In fact, it took me a few minutes to find it, and I knew it was here. It's rocky, dark and smells like death in here, and I do not like the look of those spiders, but I have bigger things to focus on right now. I'm giving myself just two hours to work on the device before I head back. By then I ought to have an excuse in mind.

"Ok, careful, careful," I say quietly as I gently put the rivets into place on the feet. "Not bad, not bad."

This might be my best work, but I'm yelping and jumping at the slightest of sounds. All it takes is one person to catch me in here and my life is over. Probably in a painful way too.

Still, being all by myself in the darkness and working on a new invention of sorts...it makes me happy, and brings a sense of familiarity. The feeling of quietly working on the base of the legs is probably the most at peace I have felt in months, actually. I even find myself humming a soft tune before long, one that Wiress taught me. It gave her some comfort in her Games. Looks like history is repeating to a small degree.

"~ _Why do you hide inside your walls, when there is music in my halls, all I see is an empty room, but still some joy within this tomb, it's so fun to dance all day, to dance to spin to fly away_ ~..." I sing softly. I bet it sounds haunting to some, but to me it's an oddly pretty song to sing.

If only I could stop squealing and cowering at every shadow and movement I see. But, what if it's Weldar, here to kill me?

Gadget Byte, the odds are not in your favour...but, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 3…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Cato (District 2 Male)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Gadget (District 3 Female)**

 **Marina (District 4 Female)**

 **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Miller (District 9 Male)**

 **Thresh (District 11 Male)**

 **Peeta (District 12 Male)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

14th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Speared in the gut repeatedly by Weldar.

15th- **Rue (District 11 Female)** \- Speared in the heart, gut and face by Weldar.

16th- **Rammy (District 10 Male)** \- Arms sliced off and decapitated by Clove.

17th- **Urchin (District 4 Male)** \- Throat slashed with a machete by Cato

18th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato

19th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

20th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove

21st- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

22nd- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Hit in the skull with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Sparky:** Anybody surprised to see him die this early? For the first time he was set up to do stuff and be a key player in helping Gadget (and Lacey) survive...which is why Weldar killed him out of the three. He was the one he'd not be able to control and beat into submission. Sparky was very much a decoy and fake-out in the plot, and was a source of possible hope snatched away all too soon. At least the fact he died in his sleep meant he went out painlessly.


	4. Day 4: On the Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Just in time for Christmas! Been really busy with life, the holidays and all kinds of stuff lately. I think I'm reaching the point where I have a life and cannot be always writing, but I never give up on anything. Somehow, someway, I'll keep getting the updates done. Consider this chapter of tributes suffering a Christmas gift from me to you. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Yawning softly, I awaken and glance around. It's a sunny day and all my of limbs are still attached. Not a bad start…

It seems that the Careers are back now. All of them look to be in a very bad mood. Clove is stabbing a crate with an angry expression, while Cato looks very sour. Marvel seems annoyed, but appears to be performing a few spear tricks to keep Glimmer amused. It seems to be working as her eyes glimmer just like her name.

I have to admit, he's pretty good with his hands.

"Get up," a voice orders, yanking me up to my feet by the back of my shirt. The fabric grinding against me makes me cough a little. Weldar has gotten to me and looks very suspicious.

"...I woke up during the night for a few minutes...where were you?" he asks darkly.

I try not to let my terror show. But with how dead my eyes always look...I've not got a bad poker face. I usually have no emotion to give away or to hide after all.

"I needed to pee...I went over towards the edge of the forest over yonder..." I say quietly. "...Would you have rather I wet my pants, or made a mess inside the Cornucopia?"

I cry out as Weldar throws me to the ground.

"I guess not. Come on, you better have that taser ready. The Careers want to get on the move," Weldar says firmly, glancing at the Careers as he speaks.

"It's done, it'll work..." I mumble.

It would appear we're both afraid of the Careers, but I'm also scared of Weldar. I can only hope Lacey is having a better time.

Lacey!

"Where's Lacey?" I ask. If my one friend...or whatever is close enough to one...in this horrible Arena is dead, well, I might as well just jump upon the minefield…

"Relax, she's just getting berries. Marvel said he'd kill you if she ran off, so she'll be back soon," Weldar shrugs. "Get up."

Why ask me to get up if he was the one who...oh, nevermind…

"But we have supplies...why would we need berries?" I ask softly.

"The supplies are for the Careers and, to a degree, me. You and Lacey have to make do with berries," Weldar snorts. "Better than anything you get in Three."

"True," I mumble.

And so, I trudge lamely after Weldar and sit around the small but sweet pile of food. I sit off to the side though, as it's not like I'll get any nor do I want to talk to any of these people. Sitting and being quiet isn't a bad thing though. In fact, when people forget you are there...or feel so little of you they do not care if you are there...you can listen to the most interesting of things.

I just hope the Careers will not cut off my ears…

"So, the taser is done then?" Cato says after a while.

"Spark Shot..." I mumble, unable to avoid replying to him this time. "...Yes, it's done."

Cato nods in satisfaction. I notice the grip on his sword loosening, a sign he is pleased with my work. Even if his sword hand has been cut off I have no doubts he is still capable of great violence.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do," Cato says as he stands up. "Once 8 gets back, and for the sake of 3 girl it _better_ be soon, myself and Clove will go down to the lake with 3 girl to kill 4. The rest of you, go to Thresh's field and make note of any areas that look like they'd be flammable. We meet back here in three hours."

"Why can't I get 3 girl? You don't need her that badly...and you know, she strikes me as... _interesting_ ," Marvel says, winking as me and linking his lips for a moment.

I feel sick as I take a step to the side.

"You need to focus," Glimmer says. "Thresh is tough, so you need to pay attention. C'mon, don't complain, I'm getting _bored_!"

"Me too, and people die when I get bored," Clove says, snide in tone as she glances at me. I can only tremble in fright. How can a girl much smaller than me cause me such fear? She's only two years older than me.

Wait...is Clove implying she's killed people before the Games? I'd rather not know for sure…

"I'm back~!" a cheerful voice sings out. Much to my relief Lacey is approaching us, a smile on her face and her hands full of berries. "They are one hundred percent deadly poison free!"

As Lacey gets close Marvel smacks her hands, scattering the berries along the floor. There goes breakfast…

"Hey! That was mean!" Lacey complains.

Lacey goes silent when Marvel casually points his spear at Lacey's throat. He then throws her to the ground where the berries are. A moment later I shriek in alarm as I am punted over from behind and onto the ground. The Careers all laugh in such a loud and horrible way. A moment later they all have their weapons pointed towards us. Weldar just stands off to the side watching. And then…

...He smirks. He smirks so much.

"Come on you animals! Eat!" Glimmer laughs.

"Eat it up, piggies," Clove sneers, sliding a knife near her throat with sharp eyes.

"Oink, oink!" Marvel adds, pumping his spear again.

On one hand I am hungry, but this...this is wrong. They're treating us like literal animals. Like we are not human because we're not trained to kill. Lacey seems to see no point in arguing and begins munching on the berries. Her always chipper face gives off how depressed she is by this turn of events.

A firm foot presses upon me. I can only whimper as my face makes contact with the ground and berries. The laughter rings like a bell, but what can I do about it? Right now, nothing. So I eat the berries, I eat and try to keep my composure. All the while Marvel and Cato keep myself and Lacey pressed down while Clove and Glimmer laugh.

Just kill me already…

Maybe if I jumped into the minefield. Maybe take out the supplies with me?

But that'd doom Lacey…

I let out a scream of alarm into the ground. Marvel just...he just slapped my butt! The laughter, the oinking...when will it end?

Thankfully the Careers soon seem to decide that murder is more fun than abusing me and Lacey and start heading off. I find myself dragged along by Clove and quickly get up to my feet, following along. Lacey is about to follow, but Clove throws a knife that just barely misses her.

"You stay here, 8 filth," Clove scowls.

"You're not needed," Cato adds. "Just stay here and polish the swords. If I can't see my face in them when I get back, your blood will cover them."

Lacey nods, saluting awkwardly. I sigh silently as I follow after the two Careers. I just can't understand how culture must be in One and Two...to not just want to be in the Games, but embrace the idea of murder. And neither are truly adults yet. I can't help but wonder...when did Careers as a thing start? Who was the first Career? I can't say I know. All I know about any Games earlier than my lifetime is the First Games...it's shown in schools once everybody in the class has turned 12. That brave boy from Nine...I wonder what ever became of him…

My thoughts are ended as Clove smacks me across the head.

"Move faster!" Clove barks.

What a morning…

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

While it's not the biggest lake an Arena has ever seen, it's certainly got a good deal of size to it. The water is mostly clear with gentle ripples. Back home, Three mainly just has canals for water and even then not many of them. No wonder the girl from 4 is hiding out in there...she has such an advantage. Like a fish. Me? I'd probably drown even if the water was gentle and without any waves.

Looking out at the water, I can't see the girl from 4. Is she even in the lake? Part of me hopes she's not and that she's fled somewhere else. The Careers from 2 fill up their water bottles, sipping them and then casually pouring the rest of the water onto the ground. Such an arrogant waste…

"So, shall we fry her?" Cato asks, Spark Shot in hand.

"Nah, I wanna see her as she dies. You know it makes it more fun that way," Clove says, jugging her knives. "C'mon, let's get circling."

"Might take time," Cato states as he follows Clove. I silently follow after them.

"So? We have enough supplies for over a month if things dragged on. Maybe we could destroy a few supplies in sight of the others to toy with them?" Clove says with a naughty giggle. I guess comedy is subjective...I wouldn't know. "It's better drawn out. You seen the tape of the Sixtieth Games?"

"Of course. I've seen them all," Cato says, chuckling.

Every tape of every Hunger Games is available at each library in every District. From the 1st up to the 73rd, none missing. They are free for anybody to rent whenever they want...of course, nobody actually does, not in my District anyway. They must be so dusty...makes me wonder if the oldest tapes even work anymore.

"Then you'll remember how in that year the Careers got the 12 boy to bleed out over twelve hours to match his District. See? It's better if it's drawn out, and a better, bloodier show means extra sponsors just in case," Clove says matter-of-factly.

I feel ill and not due to the way I had to eat breakfast. As for Cato, he looks...fond.

"If only we'd not been put in the same Games. Finally, a girl who appreciates the same things as I," Cato says with a chuckle.

"I'll give you a peck on the cheek if you punch 3 into the water," Clove giggles.

My side feels a sudden intense jab of pain as I fly through the air and into the water with a splash. Owwwww...Cato hits hard, even if it's not his dominant hand. Owww.

I groan, not daring to speak as I clamber awkwardly up the bank. Cato just smirks as Clove laughs and gives him a peck on the cheek. Must be nice, getting a kiss. They grunt at me and once again I'm following them. At least it's better to be punched than knifed, I just need to remember that. Maybe if I was good with a weapon...maybe a crossbow. Just aim, and fire. But the sponsor money required for that would be high, and I need it for the parts my secret weapon needs.

"Look, over there!" Cato yells suddenly.

Up ahead I can see the Girl from 4...and the Boy from 9? Hmm...it looks like they are making a trade of some kind. 4 gives a fish to 9, and 9 gives a bag of some supplies over to 4...wait, that's the bag he stole from us!

...Clever boy…

With that, the Boy from 9 fills up his water bottle from the lake as the Girl from 4 looks through the bag. I would think the plan is to sneak up on them.

...But, I've been wrong before.

"Get them!" Cato orders gruffly, holding his sword tightly in his hand. It may not be his sword hand, but I suppose they don't know that.

Clove throws her knife, satisfaction written on her face. It strikes the gut...but not the one Clove seemed to have wanted. The boy from 9 looks at the fish now containing a knife, then at us. Without more than a brief yell he grabs his remaining bag of supplies and sprints off into the forest without looking back. Meanwhile the girl from 4 dives into the lake and quickly begins swimming away. Clove throws a knife, but it misses. Why throw a knife if we have the Spark Shot…?

"Stop, you'll just waste knives," Cato states. "Ok, let's do this."

"Shall we do rock paper scissors to see who gets the honour?" Clove asks with a grin.

I stand back, not wanting to be anywhere near the water. I have no doubts that if they thought it was funny enough Clove or Cato...maybe both...would toss me in and fry me as well for an extra special show. I'm happy on dry land, thanks.

Clove wins the tie breaker and, my Spark Shot in her hands, approaches the water.

"Hey! 4 fish! Get ready to be fried!" Clove yells out, turning on the Spark Hhot, the crackling of the electricity easily audible.

In response the Girl from 4 suddenly surfaces not too far away and, armed with the knife Clove threw, returns fire. She's not as good as Clove, but nonetheless strikes Clove in her lower leg. It appears to have missed Clove's vitals, but Clove screams out all the same. She hisses as she yanks the knife out.

"Bitch!" Clove shrieks as she drops the Spark Shot. At this, I take another step back. Clove getting angry is bad for anybody in stabbing range.

The girl from four suddenly surfaces again right in front of Clove and drags her to the water.

"You're good on land, but let's see how you do underwater. My turf!" The girl from 4 yells in eerie calmness as she pulls Clove into the lake. "You showed Urchin no mercy, so I'm not showing you any either."

Clove screams in a mixture of alarm and rage as she is dragged into the water and beneath the surface of the lake by the girl from 4.

...The Spark Shot lies before me. If Cato goes in the lake to help Clove, I could get three in one go...could I do it? Is it possible to pull it off…?

A second later my thoughts are dashed as Cato grabs the Spark Shot. I shriek in agony as pain surges through me and I fall down twitching a bit. I feel dazed, my vision spinning and my body hurting. I've been zapped from a project gone wrong before, but this...this is unreal in how much it hurts. Owww…

"Don't get any bright ideas," Cato says coldly. "Hold on Cove, I'm coming!"

Cato, sword in his hand, takes a run forwards and dives into the water. Now would be my chance to zap them all, but it hurts too much...I can barely move. Out of the corners of my eyes I strain myself to watch what is going on beneath the water.

It's hard to tell for certain what is happening, but a fight beneath the water is going on. Do the Gamemakers have cameras under the water? I'd suspect they may...past games have had underwater 'action', so I guess the viewers back home have a good view of everything. Bubbles reach the surface, so somebody is either screaming their last, or yelling in triumph.

Blood rises to the surface of the water along with the bubbles, gradually spreading out and making the surface very red. It doesn't look close to drinkable...or maybe I'm just squeamish. Was that from a Career?

BANG!

I stagger to my knees to look at the water closer, but a second later Cato surfaces, holding Clove. She's gasping for air, choking a bit. Not only is she soaked head to toe, but some of her hair appears to be missing. Cato meanwhile grimaces due to what looks like a stab wound on his shoulder, but he still gets himself and Clove back onto dry land.

Are these kids invincible? Or, on steroids or something?

Mutts of some kind…?

As the Careers catch their breaths back, a corpse floats to the surface of the water. The Girl from 4 has her throat slashed wide open, blood pouring out and staining the lake crimson. As the blood spreads out wide, most likely contaminating the water, her dead eyes stare up at the sky. I gag, and only a moment later I puke upon the grass.

Sick as this is, it's a better end for her than if the Spark Shot had been used.

Clove coughs out some water and a few drops of blood, before rising to her feet. She grabs the Spark Shot and flicks it on.

"Take this, stupid bitch!" Clove spits.

For a few moments the entire lake is electrified. Clove smirks in cold satisfaction, while the corpse of the Girl from 4 smokes, just like burnt toast.

"C'mon, let's go to the field, kill us some 11 scum," Clove says, twirling the Spark Shot between her hands.

"I like the way you think," Cato agrees, using his stump to bat some water off the top of his blond hair. "Move it 3!"

The Careers from 2 quickly move on. I still feel pain coursing throughout me, _so much pain_ , but it's not like I have any other choice. I stumble after them, trying to keep pace. But as they're a bit of a ways ahead of me, I glance to a camera nearby.

"With more sponsor parts, I could make something even better," I whisper.

"3! Move!" Cato orders, holding up his sword with a fierce look on his face.

I can only yelp, trying to scamper after them. I can only hope sponsors like either my brains or habit of squeaking when I am scared.

* * *

 **(A while later…)**

* * *

Everybody is by the field now. Well, everybody except Lacey. She's back by the Cornucopia, polishing the weapons.

At least she'll be safe for a few minutes…

Right now I'm standing quietly and wondering what I am doing here. How could I help with this plan? They want Thresh out of his field, either by goading him out or by burning the field. And while Glimmer has found good spots to start a fire...it would appear they all lack the patience to start a proper fire.

If only we had a blowtorch…

...Actually, I'd prefer Thresh be ok over the Careers and Weldar. It's good we do not have one of those.

Right now it would appear the plan is the Careers make mocking yells and Weldar scowls that scowl of his. Success is minimal. Of course, as I can barely even shout in the first place except to squeal in terror, it's not like I would do much better. At least they're not screaming at me.

"Come on out, face us like a man you coward!" Glimmer yells.

"We'll burn the field up!" Clove adds.

"Just accept your death, 11 scum," Cato grunts.

"Get out here, monkey man!" Marvel adds, making monkey sounds as he eagerly jumps on his heels a little. "We have bananas for you!"

Well...that's a bit racist. Somehow, even after seeing the 4 girl with her throat cut out, such language makes me cringe a little. But, Thresh is made of tough stuff and hasn't made any kind of response or indication he cares.

I glance over my shoulder, just in case he was trying to sneak up on me. No danger...not yet.

"Yeah, this isn't working," Clove mutters. "We need a new plan."

"I could throw spears and see if I hit him?" Marvel suggests.

"You'd just lose your spears and make us weaker, moron," Cato grumbles with an eye roll.

I can't say I dislike the idea of the Careers being weaker, personally. Cato without swords, Clove without knives, Marvel without spears, Gimmer without...well, whatever she's good at because her bow skills seem mediocre...I _really_ like the idea of that.

"How about we just send this one in as a sacrifice and while Thresh kills her we make our move?" Cato grunts, kicking me over into the grass of the field.

It may be a soft landing, but I still make a sob. Maybe if I were to run to the minefield…

No! I can't think like that!

"Yeah, why not?" Clove agrees, tapping her chin. "Not a huge loss, and she already made us that electric thing."

"Spark Shot..." I mumble. "I don't think Thresh is coming out."

"What you think doesn't matter, 3!" Glimmer says with a snooty scoff.

"Oh for love of Panem, this is pathetic!" Weldar yells, throwing his arms up. He never did have much patience, or tolerance for stupidity. Or me. "I can see a way to lure him out. You just need to make him angry. So angry he starts convulsing."

"Yeah, and how do we do that?" Cato mutters.

"Be careful what you say, 3 boy," Marvel says coldly.

Weldar looks at the Careers, kicking me a little. I hold in my whimper, as I want to know what he's going to say next.

"Oi! Thresh! You know that little girl you came here with? I killed her!" Weldar yells, his tone one of much smugness and ridicule. It's the Captain Vainglory voice.

Wait, Weldar killed that little girl?

Oh, no, on, no!

"I speared her in her gut and her face!" Weldar yells, loud as the explosion of a land mine...presumably. "She died crying tears of blood!"

It would appear this was enough to get Thresh's attention. Maybe it's the sudden sound of footsteps, maybe it's the clinking of gear he must have on him.

Maybe it's his screams of pure rage.

"YOU KILLED HER?!" Thresh screams, well and truly angered. The sleeping giant has woken up. This won't be pretty for anybody involved.

If he could just get his hands on Weldar or even one of the Careers before they can stop him...or heck, break my neck in an instant so I don't feel a thing. If I die, then I want it done quick. But with Weldar egging Thresh on and the Careers armed...this is going to be messy.

And bloody.

And screamy.

So primal. I can only cower on the ground and cover up. I'm sure _that_ looks good for sponsors. But, the Capital sometimes like an underdog.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Thresh roars, well and truly consumed in rage.

"Are you done?" Weldar yawns.

I hear Glimmer fire an arrow, but no scream follows after it. I suppose she must have missed. I hear a scream that is not my own, and a moment later somebody falls onto me shuddering in pain.

"Kill him!" Cato orders.

I just cover my eyes and keep quiet, hoping that whoever wins this battle will leave me alone. So much screaming and fighting. I want to crawl away to safety, or whatever is closest to such a thing in the Arena, but whoever landed upon me is too heavy for me to get out from under.

There are yells, clashes of blades, howls of pain...and silence, just silence, save for the person whimpering on top of me.

BANG!

That leaves eleven of us.

The fighting has stopped, and only one cannon has fired. That must mean...poor Thresh. Dead, and without a Career taken with him.

"Get up Marvel," Glimmer says, and a moment later the weight upon me is gone.

I yelp as I am yanked to my feet by my hair. Aaah! Owwww! That could've ripped my skin out! Aaahhh, it burns…

In only a second three things become clear. First, Thresh lays dead, an arrow stuck in his forehead. A lucky shot from Glimmer. Second, Marvel has a gash across his chest...not lethal, but certainly painful. Third...I'm the only person who got out of this battle relatively unscathed. All the Careers, and Weldar, have taken a bit of a beating. Even outnumbered and lured into the slaughter...Thresh went out fighting like a warrior, and it shows.

"Good work getting him Glimmer," Cato says with a satisfied nod, while Glimmer giggles as she picks up Thresh's crescent sword...Marvel's blood still on it. "C'mon, let's get back to the Cornucopia. Sponsors ought to be here soon after that show."

"I should get credit. I lured him out at risk to my neck bone," Weldar states, looking annoyed.

In response Cato elbows him in the side, and then hits him upside the head. Not lethal, but certainly painful. Weldar eyes him in hate.

"You're no Career. You're a number. Never forget that," Cato says coldly. "You too 3 girl. You're only alive because you're useful."

I just glumly nod, following behind the Careers and Weldar. Cato is right in his own way...I'm only alive because I am useful. Not just in the Games, but in general. In Panem there is nothing for the poor...few could make it on there own, even as adults. It's all I can do to make myself as useful as possible so people will want me. Even just a few Caps...it's better than nothing. It buys little, but little is precious compared to nothing.

What else could the Careers need? I mean, besides medicine which is likely on the way soon enough anyway. If I can keep making things for them and keep them interested in what I can do, I should be safe for now.

...At least until the top five where I'm dead anyway, especially if I've armed them better before then. Me against four Careers? If that's what awaits me, maybe dying sooner wouldn't be too bad. They always make a _real_ meal out of whoever is the last one against them in most years.

Should I just get it over with or not? It's like being locked in a cell with poison...do you get it over with, or wait it out and enjoy meaningless time?

Maybe even the weakest people have that survival spark in them when put into a horrible situation. The spark that prevents us from giving in even if we should.

I guess I'm just scared of dying and nobody caring I'm gone…

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

What time is it now? I'm not sure. Clocks never appear at the Cornucopia and even if I could probably build one...it's not like I know the time outside of the Games anyway. It's certainly clever and advanced technology doing it, but that sky isn't real. It's sunset now, and for all I know it could be a rainy but beautiful sunrise outside of it.

I guess time passes differently in here. It probably would, as there is no schedule and no rules...just kill or be killed.

As Cato expected sponsors did arrive. Some medical equipment like he said...even Weldar got some, not that he got to use it. So long as we're with the Careers, they get any sponsors. I'm glad so far my parachutes have only come down when I am alone.

It's been a slow afternoon, healing up, and that makes me feel nervous. If the Games drag on and we don't do something then the Game-Makers will make it worse for everybody. Traps, bad weather, Mutts...and other things I would rather not give myself nightmares over.

Deep breaths...there are no Mutts here yet…

Right now Glimmer is taking a nap inside the Cornucopia, a well earned one she insisted, with Marvel joining her. Cato and Clove went down to the lake to get water. I don't think we need any...I guess it's gonna be for a trap or something.

If you were desperate enough, you'd go for supplies out in the open...even if it was sure to be a suspicious trap. I would at least...no amount of smarts or common sense can match pure despair and desperation.

With nothing happening, I just sit by the campfire nervously, a machete in my hands. Not like I could use it...but it's the only weapon I was given. I can see small traces of blood lightly sprinkled upon it.

I'd rather not know who the blood belonged to...but whoever it was, it was probably somebody who died in the Bloodbath.

Thank any God out there that I chose to run away.

"Hiya!" Lacey says with all sweetness as she plops down down to me. "Had a good hunt?"

I slowly turn to look at Lacey. Some would call her a master of the façade, a goofier Johanna Mason.

...I just call her Lacey.

"Um...it wasn't exactly fun," I say quietly, rubbing a bruise on my side. "But...we're two steps closer to home. Eleven left."

"Now's the time the deaths get slower and we need to watch out for traps," Lacey says, scratching her curly hair a little. "Maybe we should use the buddy system? Never failed my teachers in school."

To use that system, it would imply one has a buddy...indeed, that there are enough buddies for everybody. In the Hunger Games, such a thing seems a little...somewhere between impossible and illogical. I wish I was that ideal...living my last days in such bliss, it sounds serene in its own way.

"Well, most of the time we're gonna be by the Cornucopia...I guess so long as we don't step on the mines we'll be alright," I say quietly. "Unless the Careers get bored..."

"Maybe we should entertain them?" Lacey suggests. She has a gleam in her eyes, like she has hit upon a grand idea. For all I know, maybe she has. "You know, I'm pretty darn great at dancing. If you could build a stage and some lights, we could put on a dance show for Panem. Sponsors would love it!"

I have to pause for a moment. The Capital citizens do love to party, it's true...but they want blood in the Games, not dancing. Plus, I can't imagine the Careers would allow for supplies to be used for such a thing. A shame really...dancing sounds nice, and light machines are pretty simple to make.

"I don't think it'd work," I say after a while. "...How can you be so, well, you? It's the Arena...only one of us is getting out, and the odds are in the favour of the Careers."

I set down my machete, blade first, into the ground.

"One way or the other...we're just born to die, and to suffer," I say, the dead look in my eyes no doubt rather apparent. "No big meaning...we're only living to die in an entertaining, blood way..."

"I can't argue that point," Lacey says, polishing a sword diligently as she speaks. "Life is hard, and there is no meaning. True."

"So why are you so happy...why are you not dead to it all? ...What's your secret?" I ask quietly.

Lacey gives me a smile, as sweet as the honey the Capital had on the breakfast table very day. I can't explain the feeling, with logic nor with fantasy...but looking at Lacey smiling, it's like looking at a beacon of light. One I hope will last past sunrise tomorrow.

"Sure, life has no meaning and we're gonna be dust eventually," Lacey says, nodding and bobbing her head as she says this. "So why not find our own meaning to make our time fun? And if we'll be gone one day, why not make a splash now to make the next generation of dust-to-be happy? If fun isn't provided for us, let's create some. 3 makes Technology and 8 makes Textiles...but you know what I think? I think all Districts, and the Capital, have an ability to create fun."

Lacey admires the now very shiny sword and makes a face at her reflection, giggling as she sets it down.

"There are no rules in the Arena...ya know, once you get past the whole 'people will hunt you down, kill you and drink your blood' part of it all...it's kind of like a separate world without anything to stop you having fun. So long as you don't get stabbed in the lungs, you can do, or be, anything," Lacey says, fiddling with her flowing curls. "Or maybe I'm just a silly billy...a saying my District has...but sometimes, wrong answers are my favourite. Sure, the teacher says the moon is made of rocks and dust and stuff, but _**I**_ prefer the theory of it being made of cheese. Yum!"

I just stare at Lacey, trying to comprehend all of this. Ditzy, but...full of ideas. How...how sweet _is_ this girl? Somebody this positive, who the Games haven't broken yet…

...If I die, I hope she wins. Odds be damned.

"In another world, maybe we'd be able to be close friends," I say quietly.

"Maybe we can be best friends until one of us has to shank the other?" Lacey offers. Her expression is something I can only describe as a business face. "C'mon, you know you wanna!"

The fact is, I do wanna. But if Lacey is being nice to me and giving me even the tiniest fractured piece of hope...Weldar will kill her. I just know it.

But, I'm so starved for any kind of affection…

I just silently put my hand on Lacey's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Don't die," I request hopefully.

"Well I kinda have to one day, but I'll try to hold off just for you," Lacey says with a giggle. "Okay, who wants dinner? I do!"

In response to this a knife is thrown at Lacey. Before I can scream and wail, something occurred to me...the handle side hit her. With a goofy sway Lacey fops backwards, knocked out for...I don't know, maybe an hour? I have no idea. But, she's alive. And...maybe being silent will help her in the long run?

"Finally! Thought that girl would never shut up," Cato says in relief while Clove smirks, giving him a high five.

Cato's rare smile turns into a serious, cold scowl when he looks at me.

"Answer me this 3 girl," Cato says, approaching me with dangerous calmness. "Where is the bag of apples that was on the supply pile? Maybe we don't outright need it, but I know it was there. Where the fuck has it gone? If you've taken more than what you deserve, nothing, you'll find out what your guts look like in serious detail. _Start_. _Talking_."

I'm gonna die now...at least Lacey won't see it.

The other Careers walk over, looking eager. Weldar leans against the horn, content to watch and say nothing.

"Don't kill me!" I say quickly, my throat tight and my eyes stinging with salty tears. "I can make things for you and-."

I scream, Cato having backhanded me. On my back now, I look up at him as he presses a foot on my chest. Beyond him in the sky...the beautiful, orange sky that'll be the last thing I ever see as I bleed out in agony over several minutes.

"Where is the bag of apples?" Cato repeats. He crosses his arms semi-calmly...the fact he is missing hand makes him more intimidating.

He wants an answer...I can't lie, but if I tell him I gave the girl from 5 the apples…

I swallow my burning bile, trying to stay in one piece and not blubber.

"I just took it down last night because...because I thought if the bag fell then it'd set off all the mines and blow up our, I mean, _your_ supplies!" I wail, cowering. Technically, I'm not exactly lying but I doubt such trivial factors will matter much. "Maybe a tribute snuck in and grabbed them while we were sleeping...but...but...isn't it better to lose some apples rather than all of your supplies?! And the mines might have ruptured your ear drums too!"

I can only pray Cato accepts this, or gives me a quick end. He considers my words and the kicks me, hard, in my gut. I cry out, flopping over onto my side and squirming around. It hurts, it hurts!

"Who hung that bag of apples?" Cato asks, that dangerously calm voice having greater effect than his usual screaming.

"Not me, I'm not retarded." Clove shrugs, jugging her knives.

"I didn't move any supplies, that's work for the weak," Marvel states. Technically, it's work for the strong...I doubt he'd see it my way.

"I'd been eating from a can of soup at that point, you know I was," Glimmer shrugs.

Lacey makes a dazed sound on the ground, still knocked out. I'm just glad it doesn't seem to resemble a confession.

Cato nods to himself, stalking over to Weldar aggressively.

"Hey! I tied the knot just fine!" Weldar says in fear.

I shut my eyes tightly. Hearing Weldar scream is bad enough...enemies as we are I don't want to watch more violence. Cato doesn't kill him though. I open my eyes to see Weldar has a bump on his head and a stain of blood marks the side of the Cornucopia. I suppose Cato bashed him against it as an example to be made…

"Ok, tomorrow the 3's and 8 are gonna set up mines further out around the clearing. Might as well get use out of the leftover mines," Cato says, walking past me and kicking me again.

Don't cry gadget, don't cry…

"Why not just bring them with us for tonight's hunt?" Marvel suggests, looking eager at the idea. "We could blow Fire Girl to bits!"

"That's too quick, I wanna _savour_ it," Clove says, almost purring as she grips her knife.

"You have to admit though, it would send her off with a bang," Glimmer says with a giggle.

More work. At least if I do it without complaint I might live another day...okay, maybe half a day, just to be realistic.

The Careers start forming a plan for the upcoming hunt, like it's some kind of outing among friends. I guess it kind of is. I wearily sit up, quietly groaning. Weldar is back on his feet and looking at me murderously. I tremble, drawing up my legs and hugging my knees. He blames me for what Cato did. I didn't mean it! ...Not like it matters though. Not the intent, just the result. Weldar spits and draws a finger across his throat, stalking inside the Cornucopia.

As I sit quietly, finding myself hoping Cato might trip and fall upon a landmine, Lacey sits back up.

"My heeeeeead," Lacey moans. "Did I miss much?"

* * *

 **(More time passes…)**

* * *

Night has fallen. In any Games, in any year, this is the time it gets the most dangerous. Without light, it's hard to see anything...and if you can't see anything, you'll...well...have a very bad time. Careers usually hunt when night falls, and if not them there are hazards to stumble into or, even worse, Mutts that come out. The scariest part is that not only can Mutts be basically anything, and always dangerous, but they can enter the Arena from basically any patch of ground there is. Makes me eye the grass by my feet warily sometimes.

It's been a slow past few hours...hopefully the deaths of the Girl from 4 and Thresh will keep the Capital viewers happy for a while so they won't release the Mutts. And if not...well, there are still a few other tributes out there somewhere. Maybe they're keeping things interesting?

Such worries of Mutts are why I lay down, eyes shut but unable to fall asleep. That, and the fact it gives me a good chance to eavesdrop on Cato and Clove as they sit by the fire. The Careers aren't gone just yet...Marvel wanted to let himself heal up a little and Glimmer backed him up. Besides some impatience from the Careers from 2, there was no big squabble.

Weldar and Lacey are sleeping, and nobody knows I am awake. I guess this is the advantage of nobody really caring about you...they don't check if you're awake and attentive.

"Ok, let's recap," Cato says after a swig from a canteen of water. "It's Fire Girl and Lover Boy out there, somewhere. And besides them, we need to hunt down 5 Girl and 9 Boy."

"Is that all? Might as well give us that victor crown already," Clove snickers. "It'll feel good on my head."

"Might wanna watch out, I won't make it easy for you," Cato says, teasing in his tone.

"I've noticed your lack of your main hand isn't holding you back anymore," Clove notes. I noticed that too...I didn't like it.

"Guess I just got over the shock and learned to adapt. You know as well as I that adaptation is key," Cato says. I'm just alarmed he 'adapted' in only a few mere days… "But tonight...I'm thinking rather than a sword, I might bring something else. Mix it up a bit. What do you think sounds better; spiked mace or sledgehammer."

"Sledgehammer definitely, but can you hold it with one hand?" Clove asks curiously.

"I'm a male from District 2, I can do anything," Cato assures, endless confidence in his tone.

"Yeah, unless we're talking about last year's Victor," Clove says. I can't see it, but I suspect she might have just rolled her eyes.

"A win is a win," Cato replies, but he sounds sour too. "You are right though...of all the Careers to be in the Games and win, why Magnus?"

The two grumble, but I find myself unable to agree. Of course, Magnus was the Victor last year, of the 73rd Hunger Games. They played highlights of how he killed the Boy from 10, Rind, on the train as it came to the Capital this year. As skilled as any other Career, and as effective too...but he never seemed like them. Reaped rather than volunteering, but strong enough obviously nobody volunteered in his place...and when he won, there was none of the usual triumph and laughter...no. He was just relieved it was all over. Cato and Clove may not like him...but I can't help but smile slightly over there being a Career who is not bloodthirsty.

"Well, one of us is winning for sure. We'll remind the Outliers just what District 2 can do," Cato says confidently. I can hear him standing up. "Marvel! Glimmer! You ready?"

"Ready~!" Gimmer sings. The eagerness is strong in this one…

"Ready!" Marvel agrees, sounding cocky. I can hear pain in his voice though. "My chest kind of hurts though. That crescent sword almost did something serious."

"If only it hit your head, nothing much up there," Clove says, practically yawning. "Let's go, I'm getting bored and you guys stalled us long enough."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who let that ape hit me," Glimmer says, probably rolling her eyes.

"He took me off guard!" Marvel complains. "It could happen to any Career! Did you _see_ the size of him? He-."

I hear a smack sound.

"Suck it up, and come hunting," Cato says firmly.

"I gotta _hand_ it to you Cato, you're kind of a bitch," Marvel says in annoyance.

Another smack ensues. The sad part is that, to me at least, Marvel's joke was funny. Well, so unfunny it's funny...you know?

I hear Marvel mutter something that sounds a little like 'worth it' as the Careers take their leave, yelling out excited war cries.

Everything is silent, but I don't dare to move. Not yet. I can't risk anybody seeing me. No, all I do is lay down silently and listen carefully. Based on the sounds, it appears to me that Lacey and Weldar are fast asleep.

The Careers left three people here, three who they know don't like them...Wiress was right, Careers are arrogant and arrogance leads to foolishness. We know where the mines are, so we could steal supplies and flee, or let any other tribute join us to ambush them when they return. I guess they're counting on us not having the nerve to stand up against them and fight back.

...They count right.

The night is dark and silent, and I'm making my move. On my feet and moving my lanky legs as quietly as I can, machete in hand, I creep over to where Cato left his sword. Sharp, shiny and long...it's be _perfect_ for my secret weapon in the cave.

Cato will _**know**_ it's gone though. Maybe if I can get right back here before they return and lay in the exact same spot I was in, they won't suspect me? There are other tributes out there after all…

I mark my sleeping spot by putting the machete back in place. Good enough. Part of feels I should grab a few supplies to take to the cave to make building work sped up...but, they might be noticed as missing. I can't afford to wake up Weldar by being noisy either.

Fog is rolling into the clearing...are the Game-Makers telling me to make a choice before they make it for me?

With such a thought on my mind, it's only a few seconds before I am quietly running beyond the tail of the Cornucopia, into the forest and the fog. The kind of combination that, at night, leads to tributes dying. Thankfully, the Careers went the other way.

I can't let myself feel terrified now...or, rather, I just can't show it. Make Sponsors want me to live, that's the plan. Show them what I can do, in the Arena and once I am out of it.

Well, if _**I**_ get out of it...

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

One constant in any Arena is that the tail of the Cornucopia will always point to the north. The stars are fake, so they can't be used to navigate...not without taking time to watch them and study them, time I could be disembowelled within. No, it's just the tail of the horn of plenty and maybe a few notable landmarks I have to go on. Not much, but that's fine. Getting by on not much is almost second nature. Not that I don't yearn for more.

The forest is dark and foggy, and every little sound is making me jump, whimper and squeak. I suspect I'm the exact opposite of Cato. Even though I know exactly where I am going I still can't help but feel afraid. Sure, the 'secret cave' is only about a hundred meters away, but any number of mutts or tributes hidden in the dark could kill me between here and there. And once I am in...I have to be back before the Careers return, whenever that is. Even if they don't know about this cave...if the Game-Makers want them to find me, _they will_.

Beeping…

Like a sonar…

Sponsors!

I quickly look up, glancing around the tree tops. It's not a parachute coming towards me...it's _two_ of them. I can't stop a weak smile appearing on my face as they gently drift into my waiting, open arms.

I can't open them here though. Time is passing, and with days in here not the same as days on the outside, I can't count on a long night.

Thankfully it's not much longer until I am safely in the cave...well, maybe not safe but at least unseen. My secret weapon is just as I left it. Impressive...and very unfinished. But, opening the parachutes up and seeing the parts, tools and supplies inside...I know I can get some decent work done tonight. First job, weld the sword into place and build back from that to the main chassis. It needs to have good striking power and mobility.

Before I can can start working though...I hear a voice. No...two voices.

I tense, but at least they're not the Careers, or Weldar. But then...who?

"Do you think it's a good idea to steal from the Cornucopia?" a light female voice asks. "Even if the Careers are not there, it's risky. I almost got caught last night."

"We'll only try if the Careers are gone," a distinctly male voice assures. "We're fast, and sly. We can get past the 3 pair and the 8 girl."

"...I agree," nods the girl...oh, now I remember, it's the Girl from 5. "Should we take only a little...or enough that the other tributes would be blamed? Miller, even indirectly I...I don't think I could..."

"Depends on how much time we do or do not want to risk. If you don't want to, I'll do it. It's easy to see where the mines are...not that the Careers seem to know," 'Miller' assures. Oh, he's that boy from 9. "Might be for the best though...that girl from 3? She's really smart. Built this tazer...I was watching from the trees after I fled the lake. That tazer fried the whole make, and fish are still floating up from it. Smells vile Cinder...vile."

"Maybe we could grab those fish?" Cinder suggests.

"Sure, them and maybe a few extras from the Career's supplies. Stealing from people so _arrogant_...it feels good," Miller says with a light chuckle. "So, the Careers are hunting, the 3's and 8 are at the Cornucopia...have you seen where the pair from 12 are?"

"Not since the Bloodbath. Peeta, I think his name is...he ran right at the start. Katniss bumped into me and we ran away from each other...not seen her since," Cinder replies. "The Arena is big, they could be anywhere."

It may be a dumb idea, but I feel too curious and anxious...I very lightly part two of the vines and look out into the darkness. Cinder and Miller have stopped by a nearby tree, and face away from me. Cinder is unarmed, and Miller is holding an axe. I can't take my eyes off of it.

"Hey, you ok? You were smiling before," Miller says. I suspect an eyebrow has been raised.

"...We're gonna have to fight the Careers eventually," Cinder says. It's not a question.

"And we'll play it carefully," Miller assures, hitting the axe against the tree and putting both hands on her shoulders. "Look, only one of us is getting out and it may come that we have to kill each other...but for now, just don't think about it. Think about running, and your next meal. It's the best way to get through this without going insane along the way. I don't want to win like Annie, or die like Titus."

Cinder gives a nod of agreement.

"...I'm glad I found you," Cinder says openly. "Glad that what happened in the training enter wasn't full of lies."

"...Same," Miller agrees, no doubt smiling. "In another world..."

The two briefly hug and then, on full alert, keep moving onwards.

"Keep your eyes out, I think I saw parachutes going down around here. Somebody might be close...maybe two people," Miller says anxiously.

"Yay...company..." Cinder murmurs. "At least Cato is down a hand, right?"

"I won't relax until the Careers have no hands between them," Miller says. Smart boy…

The boy in green and the girl with the red hair soon disappear into the night. That leaves me alone...the girl in yellow, who feels rather yellow as well. With Miller and Cinder gone, the Careers having gone hunting the opposite way and Weldar and Lacey asleep...I feel I can at least enjoy the fact it's incredibly unlikely that I will see the two tributes from 12 tonight.

I wonder where they are right now, though…

I almost jump out of my skin, a sight the Capitol might find engaging, as the anthem begins. My dead, tired eyes look up at the sky. The Capital Seal is there, unmissable to any except a blind tribute...it happens every few years.

First is the Girl from 4. What was her name? I know I heard it on the score readings...why can't I remember it now? When it counts…

Thresh is next...as if I could forget somebody who looks so scary. His image stares coldly, devoid of emotion or life. And soon his 'three seconds of fame' are over and he's gone...just gone.

I sit against the cave wall, drawing up my knees and hugging them for a little while.

Well, I'm alone, and that means I can get to work on my secret weapon. Seeing in on their televisions, I wonder what the Capital thinks of it. Maybe they like the potential it has enough to not set off a mutt on me? I just need to stay relevant and useful.

My sides ache and I have a throbbing all through my body. The scars of battle...though I didn't so much battle today as I did get beat up a few times. But I know my skills do not lie in fighting. People from 2 fight...people from 3, we think.

Too bad the former is the main trait that brings Victors home.

I sigh, rubbing my sore bruise for a few moments before I start welding. I'll give myself three hours...surely enough time to finish the most basic of the chassis layout, and maybe more.

Hard to keep steady hands that the job requires when your innards and bones ache so badly though…

Gadget Byte, the odds are not in your favour...but, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 4…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Cato (District 2 Male)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Gadget (District 3 Female)**

 **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Miller (District 9 Male)**

 **Peeta (District 12 Male)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **FALLEN**

12th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Shot in the forehead with a bow and arrow by Glimmer.

13th- **Marina (District 4 Female** )- Throat slashed with a knife by Clove

14th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Speared in the gut repeatedly by Weldar.

15th- **Rue (District 11 Female)** \- Speared in the heart, gut and face by Weldar.

16th- **Rammy (District 10 Male)** \- Arms sliced off and decapitated by Clove.

17th- **Urchin (District 4 Male)** \- Throat slashed with a machete by Cato

18th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato

19th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

20th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove

21st- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

22nd- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Hit in the skull with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Marina:** As in Hot Water, sadly not much for her to do. She will certainly have bigger roles in other stories of The Nameless Chronicles, and not just in her own story, but this was not one of them. If Clove had been alone Marina would have probably been able to drown her...but two hands or one, Cato is still the 'brute from 2' and knows how to fight. Hopefully she can do more in the next story in this series…

 **Thresh:** Certainly a foolish death, even if he did go down fighting and causing the Careers a few wounds. Thresh would've been safe in his field, for a while at least...but Thresh is the type to get overcome by rage if something personal to his sense of morals and value is hurt or killed. We know what he did to Clove. And that was when she had no idea if he was there. Taunting him over Rye's death while he's there and they know it...I think it'd make him enraged and act rashly. And in the Hunger Games, all it takes to die sometimes is a moment of lost focus.


	5. Day 5: An Unwanted Rule Change

**Disclaimer:** I do now own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** At last, chapter five! What a funny thing writing can be...I start off slow, feeling uninspired. But then after a few select sentences I thunder through the whole thing and get the bulk of it done in one day. And, what a day in the Games it is here. I'd call this the chapter where it hits the fan as they say, and we get a big shift in the plot. But I shan't spoil, just entice. :D Enjoy!

* * *

I hear yelling, a lot of shouting. What's going on? I'd been having a nice dream about cheese buns, but it looks like it's back to cold reality.

I yawn, sitting up and taking in the scene. It's morning, and the Careers are now back. In fact, it seems they only just arrived. I guess that explains all of the yelling and screaming. A cannon would've woken me up, so it looks like their nightly hunt didn't go as well as they wanted it to. I guess with the other tributes being either their slaves, near my secret cave last night or well hidden...they don't seem to have many targets they could go after in this huge Arena.

I'm not sure how well they thought this plan through…

Right now, Cato is throwing a fit, punching and smacking the side of the Cornucopia, the silver horn emitting clang sounds with every strike. Whatever has happened, it seems he's not reacted to it well. The supplies are fine, and he's not injured, so what's got him so angry?

...Oh…

...He knows his sword is missing…

"Where is it?!" Cato roars, bellowing as loud as a Lion Mutt, or maybe worse than that. A Dinosaur Mutt?

I shriek in alarm as somebody grabs me around the neck from behind. I cough and gasp for air as I am dragged by my neck over to Cato. Seeing Clove and Glimmer standing off to the side, looking furious at Lacey and Weldar, it tells me Marvel was the one who grabbed me.

It also tells me that death is close. What was I thinking, taking the sword?! Now I'll die, and Lacey will suffer for my actions as well…

...And Weldar I guess…

Cato looks at me with an expression that words cannot describe.

After all, is there a better way to describe anger better than hellfire fury?

"Where is my sword," Cato demands in a scary, icy voice.

"I don't know," I mumble. "It was where you left it last night, and then I fell asleep and then-."

I scream as I feel my nose breaking, or coming close to it from Cato's hard punch. He looms over me, as blood drips down my face. I can't stop the crying, not this time.

"Where is it," Cato says in simmering rage.

"I don't know!" I plead, hoping he cannot tell I am lying. Are Careers trained to spot liars? "You left it lying around, and didn't leave one of us as a set guard, maybe somebody stole it and-."

Cato kicks me, hard. I can hear Weldar laughing over this.

"Well, if it wasn't you or them it was _somebody_ ," Cato says, glowering. "They _dare_ steal from us? Outer district scum!"

Cato starts screaming in anger, throwing around a few of the empty crates. The other Careers quickly start trying to calm him down...is it because they care about him as a comrade, or just to make sure he won't throw anything at the landmines?

I moan, shakily getting to my feet. My legs are trembling. It feels like something horribly heavy is upon them...then I realise it's just that I feel so hurt that I can barely stand. I sway and almost fall, but...something catches me.

...Lacey has come over, and she's hugging me.

"Are you ok?" She asks me gently.

I can only let out a soft groan. But soon, I gasp when I see that she has a few bruises. Beyond Lacey, Weldar also has a few, though none seem to have had it as bad as I did. I wonder if Weldar said anything against me to save his skin?

"You can let go now," I mumble.

"If I do though, you'll go back to feeling so low. It's not much reason for me to want to let go," Lacey says, hugging me tighter. It feels kinda nice…

Very nice even…

Weldar stalks over, holding a spear. In just a moment we're both screaming, having been struck on our butts by the flat of the spear. It hurts even _worse_ than the first time he did that!

"I think one of you took it," Weldar says coldly. "Smart, but not when it gets those inner district scum angry."

" _We're_ inner District..." I mumble quietly. Not sure why though.

"Exactly, you're scum," Weldar scoffs. "And if it wasn't one of you that did it, somebody snuck in. Tonight, one of you is on guard duty. You let anything get taken, you die."

Weldar may be shorter than me, but he's scaring me so much. In fact, while Marvel is a Career and great with spears...I actually find Weldar with a spear much more terrifying. Maybe because I know him well, and all for the worse. After his dad died, he...really went bad. Not that I know much about that story. Just that he needs an outlet, and it's me…

"Understood..." I mumble sadly.

"Gotcha!" Lacey says with a salute. "So, by the way, if the Careers get bored enough they will probably gut us like fish or something. Maybe we should run far, far away sometime when they're not here? Any thoughts?"

I don't even get a chance to speak up before Weldar slaps Lacey. I can't watch…

"We need to kill the bastards, not run or they'd just find us eventually," Weldar scowls, speaking quietly. He's using Cato's raging as a chance to not be overheard. "Just _think_ for a moment, retard. We need them gone. For good. Then we get the supplies. We just need an opening to kill them all...and if you ruin this for me by trying to run, you will suffer like you cannot imagine. I am not dying because you girls want to run away."

"I can probably imagine the suffering pretty easily by now..." I mumble, wiping away some of the blood on my face.

I sob as Weldar slaps me again, while Lacey filches in concern. She's concerned for _me_...

"How would we do it?" Lacey asks curiously. "They're kinda better at us in just about everything except showing humanity, and that's not gonna kill anybody."

Nobody gets a chance to answer because at that moment a beeping sound is heard to all. It sounds like a sonar. A Sponsor!

...If its mine, then I am going to be killed…

Wait...it looks like a beastly sword is attached to that parachute, and it's not coming to land by me. It looks like it...must be for Cato.

If this doesn't cheer him up, he's now armed with his favourite weapon and has three easy targets…

...Oh no, oh no, oh no, what if his Mentor sends him a note?!

I can't stop myself throwing up. This really is the end.

"Better clean that up," Weldar mutters.

Cato cheers, smirking as he takes the sword from the parachute. He makes a few practise swings at a crate decimating it in seconds. Cato makes any woodchipper obsolete…

"Can somebody sponsor me a super badass spear?" Marvel calls to the sky. "I need a bit more length over here!"

Marvel laughs, still looking at the sky. Glimmer chuckles, saying something that sounds like 'boys'. I'm too terrified to speak. I know there are limits of what can actually be put onto a message in the Arena, but...Two does get special treatment.

But, somehow, my guts are not on the floor yet and my head is still connected. I'm not broken. Did Cato not get a note? If he did, has he not seen it? Maybe the danger is passing.

Sick and sobbing as I am, the blood on my face and all, I still feel relief when Cato puts the parachute into the fire to keep burning. No rule against that, and it is common sense...but note or not, at least I feel slightly less full of painful panic.

But, my face is on fire with pain. And somehow, I don't have it in me to scream anymore. Just sob. Then again, after I hurt myself in the Training Center sobbing has been my thing. I confuse myself, really. Sometimes I wish to die and get it over with, sometimes I yearn to live and not die with nobody caring. I can't decide which one to aim for...one is easier, I know that much. And it may not take much longer.

After all, the Careers are getting restless. If they can't find any of the other four tonight then when we get back at least two of us will have our throats slashed and probably be spit toasted. A highlight, certainly…

No more parachutes are coming right now, so I'm left to wonder what we're going to do now...die? My time to wonder is cut short when I am thrown to the ground by Marvel, while Cato hits Weldar down and Glimmer punches Lacey over backwards. Clove watches, smirking as she juggles three knives.

"Ten points," she sneers.

"Ok you three, get setting those leftover mines. We are not having a security issue tonight," Cato says coldly. If we say no, we die. Little room to argue.

Hurting all over, I resign myself to a day of painfully hard work. But, it seems work will have to wait for a few moments.

A voice is speaking to us from the sky. It's Claudius Templesmith...is this a Feast? But...so many of us are here right now...

" **ATTENTION! ATTENTION TRIBUTES! CONGRATULATIONS OF SURVIVING THE FIRST FEW DAYS. IT SEEMS MANY OF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE. SOME OF YOU IN A...BIG PACK. THERE HAS BEEN A RULE CHANGE FOR THE GAMES THIS YEAR. THERE MAY BE TWO VICTORS IF THE LAST TWO TRIBUTES LEFT STANDING ARE FROM THE SAME DISTRICT. GOOD LUCK TRIBUTES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**!"

The silence speaks more than any amount of words possibly could. Everybody is stunned by this news. What...what could have caused this twist? Two... _two_ Victors? That never happens. It never has. But, we just heard it loud and clear.

My...my odds of surviving just went up...they went up!

Same District…

Suddenly, I feel even worse. That means...Weldar's odds went up as well. If I live, and he does too...and he would as he is tougher than me by far...I've be in the Victor's Village with him, and I would have no escape from him. He could bully me and treat me horribly whenever he wants to. I'm be so close, never far…

Even right now, he leers at me. It looks like hope has entered him, and not just hope for survival...but hope to mistreat me. I cannot kill him, not with that taboo...and now, I don't even have the ability to if we were the last two! No, no, no! This is the worst news ever!

I'm shaking like a leaf, almost panicking in fear. But, the same cannot be said for the Careers. Like Weldar they look to their District Partners, but instead of leering that exchange high fives and cheers. Marvel and Glimmer fistbump, looking eager and smug, while Cato and Clove even hug.

I'd like a hug…

But then...the pair from One look at the pair from Two, who look back. The sense of friendship and being killers in arms seems to be gone. They're not attacking, but...it seems they are already seeing each other as targets. If those four went at it, the battle would be an insanely large bloodbath.

I take a subtle step back.

The Careers take a long look at each other. Whatever they had before, it's on thin ice now. District pride matters to them. But, soon they drop it and turn back to the slaves. Us.

Me.

"Well?!" Cato roars. "Get those mines buried!"

I quickly scamper off to do this. I want to put some distance between myself, and Cato's shiny new sword. Weldar follows, scowling at the Careers. He holds his spear and grips it tightly. I don't want to imagine what he wishes he could do to them. And Lacey, she walks beside me.

Against all logic, she's not scared or miserable. Maybe as she's the only one here who does not have the rule change effect them, she can aid any side she want? Well, if she isn't killed by the Careers for not being in a pair. Easy meat. I hope not...my mind might break if the only friend I've ever had is butchered.

Guess I have that to look forward to if I win. If only we'd been from the same District…

"That sure was some announcement wasn't it?" Lacey says. Her casual tone stuns me. "Oh, poor Callico...if only you'd not been stabbed in the chest multiple times, you could be here...we could go home."

Lacey then gulps.

"Um, no offence. But the rule is kinda specific," she quickly adds sheepishly. "I'd totally wanna win with you if we could."

"Yeah...me too…" I whisper. I _wish_ we could. "So...let me and Weldar set the mines. Don't do anything...daft. They're explosive."

"I hear you loud and clear, Gadget!" Lacey says, nodding her head seriously. The fact her expression is still goofy makes the contrast kind of...funny.

"Move it!" Weldar yells. "Useless chatter! Move!"

We both scream as Weldar strikes our rears for a third time with his spear. It _**really**_ hurts...I'd rather be whipped. Owwwww. Better do as he says or he may do it again…

But as we begin to dig the holes in the spots Cato yells over to us he wants the mines in, a thought occurs to me. I mean, I think all the time...but this one, this one gives me pause.

District 12 benefits from this. Katniss and Peeta are out there somewhere, and certainly heard it...impossible not to after all.

What are they doing? Will they feel glad for this? Star Crossed Lovers, they may be a team already and enjoying a lover's embrace right now…

They're lucky.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Digging holes to bury mines in is hot, thirsty work. We've dug the holes, most of them, but we had to use our bare hands. All of us. The shovel is reserved for the Careers. Why even bother with a shovel? It's not like we can tunnel our way out, and we'd be killed if we tried. If only escape was as easy as tunnelling. I finish off the last hole, or maybe fifth from last, I don't know...with how dry my throat feels, it's torture looking out at the cool, crisp lake so close to me. I can practically taste the refreshing water in the air. But no, it's bury the mines or die.

Marvel makes sure I work, his spear lightly pressed against me. Though occasionally I get jabbed and squeal in pain and fright. It doesn't pierce me or make me bleed, but it stings. How grotesque I must look right now.

"You sure make a lot of funny noises," Marvel says, his voice sounding a mixture of lazy and amused. "I'm honestly curious what sounds you'd make as you die."

"Nothing, as I'd be dead," I mumble.

I cry out as I fall forwards, sobbing into the dirt. That smack of the spear across my back hurts...it hurts so badly…

"Don't talk, keep up the work," Marvel says firmly. "I like to joke around, but...you gotta work. I mean, I guess I can't force you to but if you don't then I'd kill you and we know where we'd be then. Me one step closer to glory."

I just feebly nod, giving him the impression I'm listening. I just want to finish the whole and have him go away. All the Careers are scary, of course. But Marvel...he's also kind of annoying. It's hard to explain but...he is. Lacey may bother Weldar, but I think her personality is really sweet. She tries so hard to be nice. Marvel...he's just a dick. One who makes me cry.

I must have been doing this for hours. Time doesn't pass in here like it does outside the Arena, but...it seems like it's nearly sunset already. Maybe an hour or an hour and a half of daylight left?

Mutts might be released…

"Marvel, we're going on another hunt," Glimmer says, walking up to us. "The others are getting annoyed we've not found any of the other four yet. We're gonna rip out some entrails tonight."

Glimmer giggles. I just gag.

"Sounds like a hot night out," Marvel remarks. "But, this one _isn't done yet_. How long until we go?"

"About twenty minutes," Glimmer says, flexing a little. "Find a way to motivate it, and then bring it over to the Cornucopia. Cato's setting out guard shifts for them."

I'm not an it, I'm a she. But it doesn't matter...I have no weapons or fighting skills. At least having a guard shift will keep Cato from punching my nose again. Well, maybe. I've not got the best of hopes just now. I'm still afraid of what this rule change means for me.

Not just that, but there are four Districts now that have both Tributes left. One, Two, Three and Twelve. That's more than half of us...the Gamemakers really know how to drive up the ratings. But what's gonna happen to Lacey? If I see her die...I...I may kill myself, honestly. It's only been a few days of knowing her, but...I'm attached. Very attached. I've heard that in intense situations of life or death, any kind of companionship is so valuable that people connect much faster than they usually would. Looks like the books were right…

It's only a few minutes longer before Marvel drags me back to the Cornucopia, the hole now dug. I would have walked, but he felt he could only _truly_ win the Games if he hit me over and dragged me by my legs. I can't really find it in me to fight, so I just let him pull me. It feels oddly nice, the grass gently brushing against me. But I feel sick and woozy, so maybe I'm just feeling delirious. Medicine would really be nice.

I shakily get to my feet as Marvel dumps me down at the Cornucopia. It's really hard to stand with my legs shaking from pain and my head light from thirst, but I try to endure. It'd probably be worse for me if I let myself fall.

"We're going on a hunt," Cato states. "You three are staying here and will bury the mines and be keeping guard. If anything is missing, even a cracker, you're getting your throats slit wide open."

"I'll be the one doing it," Clove says. "I'd really like to work on my technique. The squirming is the best part."

"Exactly as the lady says," Cato chuckles. "So do not let anybody steal anything. If anybody comes here, kill them. If they get away and I find out, you get impaled."

"My job," Marvel boasts.

"Oh, and do not try running away. Rule change or not, we'd find you and we'd _**kill you**_ ," Cato says in a quiet, murderous tone.

The Careers glare at us. Weldar is scowling in hatred at them, but he also looks disgusted at me. Like he's embarrassed at how bad I'm feeling. Lacey puts an arm around me, propping me up and nods.

"You can count on us to not screw up!" Lacey says with the firm seriousness of a peacekeeper. "Have fun!"

"We will," Clove snickers. "So...what are you waiting for?"

"Bury the mines!" Glimmers yells, waving a hand axe threateningly.

Cato and Marvel chuckle, no doubt approving of their District Partners. I just watch the axe warily.

"Ok, let's go," Cato says, holding up his shiny sword.

"Hey, uh, actually I kinda need a piss. Can you wait five minutes?" Marvel requests.

The Careers all seem annoyed by this delay, but grant Marvel his request. Spear in hand, he jogs off to the forest to do his business.

"I kinda need to go too," Weldar says.

"Shut up, you need to bury the mines twerp," Cato barks. "Now!"

"Yeah, now!" Clove laughs, kicking Weldar in the leg.

And so it is that we're setting the mines into their holes one by one. Marvel is gonna be back pretty soon, no doubt, so the three Careers are casually sitting around near the Cornucopia. I pick one up to carry to where it is set to be buried. Should I just drop it and get it over with?

I can't will myself to do it. Down the hole it goes.

"Lacey! Bring one over here!" Weldar barks out.

"Coming right up!" Lacey calls.

Lacey picks up one of the mines carefully from the stack of them and begins to head to Weldar. At least while she holds a mine the Careers will not try anything when she walks past them, as even Careers are not trained to withstand mine explosions.

But it seems that, while you can trust Lacey with your heart, you cannot trust her with a landmine. Or to tie her shoelaces. Lacey trips over the untied laces of her boots and yelps as she faceplants onto the ground. That looked painful.

However, I can only shriek and quickly duck and cover as the mine flies through the air. It lands detonator side down right in the middle of the three Careers, who couldn't have had more than a half second to react.

 _ **BOOM!**_

It was only one explosion, but my ears still ring from it a little, though besides making me scream and fall over, no damage seems to be done to me. None I did not have already anyway. I'm still in one piece...physically.

But, I cannot say the same for the three Careers. In fact, my reaction comes out not as words but a spray of vomit that burns my throat on the way up. The sight is utterly horrific. The three once proud, highly aggressive warriors barely look recognisable anymore.

Cato has his legs blown off and the explosion has ripped his chest open somewhat, and scorched half of his face. I almost faint at the sight.

Clove has a huge chunk of her torso blown apart and some entrails hanging out. Her jaw seems mangled and her left arm is gone, blood fountaining out of the stump. I heave sickly.

Glimmer no longer can be called beautiful, as it is tarnished. Her whole body is. All of her limbs are mangled to pieces, her hair is sprayed with thick coatings of blood and I think I see her heart, still beating weakly. At this, I puke a second time, dropping to my knees and wheezing.

The three Careers moan and cry, in what must be agony. _**Pure**_ agony. I don't think I can say I've felt that kind of pain...I'd rather just be dead than go through it, but here they are...in agony and alive, their cannons not fired yet. It's gonna be drawn out, a horrible death. What they probably planned for a fair few tributes.

They're looking at me…

Cato tries to say something but only gargles blood, but they look like they are _begging_.

They want me to kill them, to end their misery.

The machete is over there. I could do it, I could kill them...both to save them from more pain, and maybe a sense of finality for their treatment of non-Careers. But, should I? Can I? This is so sick and wrong that I puke again, unable to think straight.

I'll do it.

Well, I would have but Weldar moves past me. He also shoves me over roughly. Owwww. As I look up I see Weldar is leering down at the Careers. He smirks, looking satisfied.

"Aren't you so glad you volunteered," Weldar sneers.

The three nearly dead Careers gargle unintelligible words, pleading for the end. However, Weldar...what's he doing?

"I still need to take a piss you know," Weldar says, unzipping his pants. "Marvel can have his privacy I guess."

I scream in revulsion at what I am seeing, falling backwards in total horror. I can see what Lacey, who has been in a stunned and horrified silence ever since the explosion, looking disgusted, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide.

Weldar has decided to urinate upon the Careers in their final moments. They howl and moan in agony...I think. It's hard to tell exactly with the gargling. This is wrong. I don't care for them, they never did for me...but, nobody deserves this. This is wrong…

...This is The Hunger Games…

Weldar soon zips up his pants and crosses his arms as he looks at the Careers.

"Piss poor effort you three," Weldar sneers.

All is silent for a few moments, the Careers not speaking, Weldar content to watch them quietly and myself and Lacey too disgusted to speak.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Three deaths at once. Three Careers killed in the same accident. Only a single Career left.

Revolted as I am by the horrific things I have just witnessed, a huge danger to me has passed. Cato, Clove, Glimmer...all dead. Unable to hurt me ever again. Unable to hurt _anybody_ ever again. All thanks to Lacey's untied shoelaces.

I almost laugh at how utterly insane this is, but I only throw up again. My throat is really starting to feel sore now. But...I could drink water now. The Careers can't stop me! There's only one left...Marvel. And...and we have the advantage!

And he just lost the rule change benefit…

"What the hell?!" Screams a completely thunderstruck voice.

Marvel has returned, no doubt the explosion and cannons getting his attention quickly. He stands totally still, wide eyed at what he is seeing. His comrades blown to pieces, the three of us standing around.

Weldar locks eyes with him. He grabs a mine that is active, but yet to be buried. He takes aim.

"Oh shit!" Marvel yells as he rolls to the side, barely avoiding being killed, but he is blown off of his feet and roughly to the ground.

Freaked out by what he has just seen and knowing that, for the first time, he has been outmatched...Marvel flees to the forest. He doesn't look back, and I don't need to see his face to know he is _scared_. Marvel is soon gone and all is silent.

The dust has settled. Eight left.

"We should let them collect the bodies..." I say quietly.

Weldar shrugs, picking up Cato's still intact sword with interest. It must be made of strong stuff to be in such good condition after that explosion. I quietly walk away from the blast zone. Lacey silently follows. And so, while Weldar takes a few practise swings of the sword on a crate we watch the hovercraft take away the mangled bodies of the once proud Careers. Once the claws remove them, the hovercraft sprays something on the ground. Eerily, the blood vanishes…

"...I did that," Lacey whispers. She has a few tears in her eyes...and possibly a hole in her heart, though thankfully not one that could kill her. "I blew them up..."

I don't know what I am doing. I can't be called an expert at giving comfort when I'm constantly depressed and giving up, but all the same I give Lacey a gentle hug.

"They would have done worse to you. It wasn't you that was too cowardly to finish them off, or you who...peed on them," I say quietly. "Callico is dead, you can't with with other people...it's either you, or everybody else."

Lacey sniffles.

"I don't want to hurt you," Lacey says.

Forget killing, she doesn't even want to hurt me. I wish I grew up in Eight, maybe across the street from this girl…

We hold each other and talk quietly for a bit. Three dangerous Careers are dead, one is gone with no supplies...we own the Cornucopia.

But we both know one of us is gonna die sometime.

Alas, soon enough as we get up to get dinner from the supplies we fall over, shrieking in pain from another spear smack to our rears. Weldar glowers at us. He seems very confident, like a sleeping giant awoken.

"Don't touch _**my**_ supplies without _**my**_ permission," Weldar says icily. "You're both under new management. Though, do I really need you now Lacey? I think...not."

"Please!" I wail, sobbing as I drop to my knees. I think my nose is also bleeding again. "Please, no..."

"She's gonna die soon enough," Weldar shrugs. "….Fine, whatever. Not like it makes a difference either way. Get burying those mines! We need this place protected, and though I won't kill you...you'll wish I had."

I'm almost hyperventilating as I am set to work. I kneel and bury the mine carefully. My hope is vanishing quickly. The Careers are dead, or driven off, and we have the supplies…

But now Weldar holds _all_ of the cards in the Game. And he has all of this gear, and he has me trapped...and if we win, I'll be stuck near him at all times. Near my tormentor with no escape. And, if I do kill him...I'd be even more of an outcast. Not that I have the ability to kill him…

Maybe this time I won't come back from the cave once daylight arrives…

I sob.

* * *

 **(Later that night…)**

* * *

I volunteered for first watch, and thankfully nobody questioned it. I get the feeling Weldar would have had me do it anyway even if I said no, so it just saves me some trouble and maybe a spear smack.

As I sit in the darkness, machete in hand, I can't help but think how so much has changed today...and yet, so little has too.

Three of the Careers, all so likely to win, are dead. The other, far away with nothing but a spear. The Cornucopia is ours. But, as Weldar is in charge now it's really the same circumstance. It's like the four Careers merged into one, shorter, person. A nasty thought. I can't help but eye the supplies longingly...they're just as far as ever.

I'm not staying.

Why should I? It'll only drive me further into the pit of misery I am in. I hit the bottom, and then the bottom just moves lower. Day in, day out.

I grab a backpack with food and some medicine. The machete comes with me, as does a hand axe. One glance at the armoured vest has me hooked, so on it goes. I feel ready.

But Lacey...would she be alright if I left her? I don't want to lose my friend, but I'm not sure life would be worth living if I stayed here in 'Weldar's domain'...maybe I can help. So, I gentle place a sort of spiked, blade whip down next to Lacey so she can protect herself, and I move Weldar's spear far away from him. Good thing he had not been holding it.

And then, I run, I run away into the forest. I feel pained, sick, mentally hurting and...everything negative you'd find in a thesaurus. The Cornucopia is a Horn of Plenty indeed.

Plenty of agony…

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It's not long before I reach the vicinity of my secret weapon's hiding place. Will I even live long enough to finish it and use it? Would I be able to use it, if only Lacey remained? But, routine keeps me sane and focused. For how much longer, I don't know.

But as I walk through the trees, axe in my hand...am I alone? I've not heard a branch crack or any other tells, but I'm uneasy. Some Tributes are great at stealth and all kinds of covert attacks.

I'm just glad Marvel ran the direct opposite way of my cave, so he's probably not nearby...plus, he's noisy. But, still armed and dangerous even if he's alone.

I don't even get time to react before I am grabbed from behind and thrown over to the ground. No sharp things to land on thankfully, but still a painful thud. Looking up, I see Miller looking right back at me. In his hand is an axe, and it's bigger than mine.

Cinder is not with him, it seems.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whisper, trembling. I try not to cry. "Please, just...make it quick."

"I don't really want to, but if I have to," Miller trails off. "I heard three cannons. I want to know who they were, so I can adapt."

"Cato, Clove and Glimmer," I say quickly. My heart aches from the pounding it is doing.

"Wait, what? Like, three Careers?" Miller looks stunned. Totally shocked, even.

"Land mine accident," I say quietly. "It was horrific to see..."

Miller considers my words.

"Maybe we can come to a bit of an agreement here and not have a need to, well, waste you. Cinder hurt herself a bit, and needs medicine. She also needs a weapon," Miller explains, gripping his axe. He looks over his shoulder for a second, back into the darkness. He's concerned. "I see your hand axe...give me medicine too, and we'll-."

I don't wait for him to finish speaking. I just press the medical kit and hand axe into Miller's arms quickly, and spring back a few steps. He looks at me, and gives a nod.

"When I make a deal, I **keep** a deal," Miller says, giving a wink. "This never happened. I wasn't here."

With that, Miller runs off into the night without looking back. I watch him go, and just look into the darkness for a bit. I'm down on supplies, but...alive. At least it's something.

I press onwards to the cave. Not that I'll have much to do without any Sponsors. But, on cue, a parachute gently descends down and soon lands in my waiting arms. Filled with parts and materials I truly need for the next parts of construction.

"Thank you," I whisper softly.

Before I make it to the cave, though, the Anthem starts. By habit and, strange for me to feel, sympathy for the Careers I look up to the sky. It's a starry artificial night, spoiled by the Capitol Seal.

Glimmer is shown first, no beauty or mischief in her eyes. Just a blank expression. It's uncomfortable think about, but she looks better in her death portrait than she did in the final moments of her life.

Cato is the next fallen shown, his face emotionless and calm...but even so, I feel intimidated as he lifelessly stares down at the Arena. He tormented me and treated me like an animal...so, why do I feel awful for him? A question I have no answer for.

Clove is next. Her portrait has a cold, icy look in the eyes. Like Cato and Glimmer, I feel sick at the thought of her final moments and what happened to her. This must be the first time in years, maybe decades, that both from District Two didn't reach the top six. Their families must be weeping...

The Anthem comes to an end, and the night is silent once more. The only sound I can hear are distant crickets, or at least I think they are crickets. I don't want to take the chance of finding something nasty, so with a shiver I head into the cave.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It's still fairly dark, and the dead of night passes slowly. Besides a spooky fog appearing outside, not much has really happened. Just me working on my secret weapon. I think the flamethrower should work fine, so long as it doesn't have to be in use for too long as a time. It's a depressing night, but at least one I can spend in solitude. Just like at home.

"Who will District Three root for? The poor, lanky outcast...or the power mad bully? I don't even know," I mumble to myself, fixing a rivet into place.

But I don't focus only on my secret weapon, but also what happens now. I've done a runner. I have fled from the Cornucopia. I pray Lacey will wake up first and run away as well. I was cowardly to not bring her, but...but no, I'm just a coward. But all the same, I cannot go back. Not if I do not want to spend my time here in as much agony as Cato, Clove and Glimmer send their final minutes. I guess I'll have to wander, find a new camp...but, one where I can find my way back to this cave once night falls.

It's a big Arena...maybe there's a place for me.

As I am working on fixing a well made axle into place I freeze. I heard a nasty howl in the night. Or, I think it was? Actually, now that I think about it, playing back the sound within my mind, it was more of a screechy click. A bug or something.

Bug Mutts.

It's only after several moments of panic that I realize that sound came from...well, I don't know where exactly, but it was far, far away. It seemed like a Mutt with a cry designed to be heard from miles around the Arena. Sounded like it was miles away at least.

I wonder who it's going after. Marvel? Miller and Cinder? ...The elusive star crossed lovers, Katniss and Peeta? Well...if I expect to hear a canon, it won';t take me off guard and cause me to make a mistake.

I can't stop my mind wandering and thinking of all the things that happened today. It's not very long before I am sobbing.

Gadget Byte, the odds are not in your favour...but, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 5...**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Gadget (District 3 Female)**

 **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Miller (District 9 Male)**

 **Peeta (District 12 Male)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **FALLEN**

9th- **Cato (District 2 Male)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

10th- **Glimmer (District 1 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

11th- **Clove (District 2 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

12th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Shot in the forehead with a bow and arrow by Glimmer.

13th- **Marina (District 4 Female** )- Throat slashed with a knife by Clove

14th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Speared in the gut repeatedly by Weldar.

15th- **Rue (District 11 Female)** \- Speared in the heart, gut and face by Weldar.

16th- **Rammy (District 10 Male)** \- Arms sliced off and decapitated by Clove.

17th- **Urchin (District 4 Male)** \- Throat slashed with a machete by Cato

18th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato

19th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

20th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove

21st- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

22nd- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Hit in the skull with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Cato:** As he did not really get to do much back in Hot Water due to being the first Career to fall by a decent time period, it was nice to be able to write for the brute of District 2 here and give him more personality. Aggressive, cocky and a blood warrior indeed, but with loyalty to his District and District partner and maybe hints of something more? Plus, we saw his resilience and how he can adapt...even after painfully losing a hand, he was not out of it for long. His character really works well for these kinds of stories, I must say. But, here he falls, dead due to a pure accident after ordering a goofy, clumsy tribute to handle the mines.

 **Clove:** Probably the most underused Career in Hot Water and I will admit to it, it was great giving her more to do here than just talk in 'crowd scenes' for a few lines. We saw her totally psychotic side and how good she is in a fight, with her power and skills. But also, her sly and more sociable side around Cato and those she doesn't see as prey. A good source of intimidation and terror for our lead. I'll admit, I liked writing her and Cato talking together about stuff besides killing. It was nice. But, as with Cato, an accident took her out.

 **Glimmer:** After being the Main Antagonist of Hot Water, in this timeline I didn't feel like making her the Big Bad once more. So, I guess in this story she was more underused. Perhaps a few good lines, but kinda a number for the Career pack. In the same way nobody is minor in every story, nobody is major in every story either. Just how it goes. But, like Cato and Clove, an accident took her out and this is where she dies.


	6. Day 6: The Breaking Point

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** We've reached the halfway mark! 6/12 chapters done...might have taken longer than I'd have liked it to, but at this point I think I will be able to keep up a consistent pace, as there are only eight Tributes left to write for...plus, first person POV is strangely easy to write most of the time. Not much to say this time except I'll try to keep the chapters coming, and I hope you enjoy this one. :)

* * *

I've been working on my secret weapon for hours, and while it's not in working condition yet...it's looking good, and hopefully the potential it shows right now will keep the Capitol sponsoring me. But now, it's almost dawn and soon Weldar will be waking up back at the Cornucopia. And Lacey too. I better get back to moving...I've not slept at all, but I don't feel too bad. Revulsion at what I witnessed Weldar do the Careers, it kept dreams away from me.

Plus, I'm not overly far from the Cornucopia, and so I don't feel safe going to sleep. Well, I suppose that's not the right way to put it. No square inch of the Arena is truly safe, but...the places away from Weldar strike me as a bit better to be. If I can keep away from the other Tributes, and find ways to keep myself interesting, I might last another day.

Walking out of the cave with my supplies, and my machete in hand, I take in the morning. It's early, and the sun is not quite over the horizon yet. Outside the Arena, I'd give it an hour until it would be, but in here it just depends how the Gamemakers feel. But, I won't get anything done if I stand still so I head in the opposite direction of where I know the Cornucopia to be.

"Goodbye Weldar, goodbye agony," I mutter as I walk away. But, I can't relax. If I want to find my way back, I'll need to watch out for decent landmarks.

And so, I walk and I walk and I walk some more. I'm still feeling in pain, and rather tired. But I can't stop now. While I know Lacey and Weldar are back at the Cornucopia, and only one of them would hurt me...the other five, it's less obvious. Miller might still be near, and Cinder will be with him. They don't benefit from that rule change, so they may attack me. And Marvel would kill me on sight, no doubt about it.

And still, I have no idea where Katniss and Peeta are. But sooner or later, they'll get driven to somebody or have a Mutt put on them if they don't do something. Hard to play the Hunger Games under the radar when the Gamemakers see everything.

Soon, I know I need a rest. My legs hurt and I feel all shades of uncomfortable. So I sit on a log, and start drinking from my water bottle, and munching on some of the bread I bought with me. The sky looks nice...as days pass, sometimes the weather is made worse, so I'll enjoy the lack of a storm while it lasts.

As I eat, I make a quick count. Besides me, seven are still alive. That's eight.

That means I'm in the top third. I almost choke when I realize this. Despite my terrible odds before I went into the Arena, I'm still alive.

And yesterday...three of the people with the best odds, and the biggest drives to kill...were killed

I feel something in me, something really strange. It feels...good. I've not felt like this before in my life. This must be what hope feels like. The idea that I might be able to make it home, such as it is, and also believe that maybe I can. It's not a sure thing...far from it, but the chances look better than they did. I can't stop myself from faintly smiling.

Though, there is the issue of Weldar and what'd happen if he wins too and becomes my neighbour. The thought makes my blood run icy cold. Though if somebody else killed him, then I'd be in the clear, somewhat.

Awful as I feel, inside and outside, the feeling of hope is making my injuries hurt less. The bread also helps me feel better too. Soon enough I pack my stuff away and get to my feet. Where to now? Any direction is as good as the other.

"Hmmm...maybe that way?" I shrug, before starting off to wherever I may end up next.

I freeze, my eyes wide open and alert. I shiver as I glance around. I _know_ I heard a growling sound, like the one last night...and unlike then, it sounded _near_ …

I breath shakily and quietly as I look around, gripping my machete with both hands like a lifeline, holding it in front of me. It's not a Tribute that is near. It's a Mutt, and no Mutt is ever harmless. They exist only to kill, and they always make a real show of brutalising tributes...especially the young.

Cato was eighteen and brutish, he'd fight a Mutt off easily I bet. Meanwhile...I'm thirteen and feeble. If I tried to fight, I'd be dead on the ground in three seconds to match my District.

A buggish shriek makes me scream in alarm as I fall over in panic. Scrambling backwards, I dare to look at what has just been unleashed. Instantly I spray a mouthful of thick vomit in front of me. Though, I vomit more out of terror than sickness. Regardless, I almost wet my pants as I squeak in fear at the sight of the Muttation.

I've seen ants scuttle about back home, working for their colony almost as we do for the Capitol...but this one, this one is grotesque as it looms over me, drawing near. Six massive legs covered in thin, needle-esque spikes, a giant pair of pincers that drip with acidic saliva. Saliva that hisses on contact with the ground. It's body, an ugly and writhing mass of exoskeleton and pulsating organs beneath it. It is a creature made only to kill. To kill me.

The beats roars horrifically, ready to eat, but I'm already on my feet and fleeing, screaming in terror as I go. If I try to fight, I'm dead. I can only run, and run for my life! My throat burns from vomit and screaming, and I am somewhat limping as I sprint. But the fast, heavy footsteps of that monstrosity keep me going even as my heart begins to hurt badly.

Almost choking in terror and fatigue, I collapse leaning against a tree and breath deeply. But...the sounds of the Mutt are gone. Has it been called off?

Gasping for air and spitting out bile, my legs shaking, I glance around. The clearness of dawn makes it easy to see my surroundings, and it seems the monster is gone. They called it off…

"Don't panic, don't panic..." I shakily whisper to myself. "It's gone..."

A roar sends me screaming and running off in terror once more. It's been released again and is now chasing me a different way. Am I being led somewhere? Normally I'd consider this, but with this monster trying to kill me in all manner of horrific ways like disembowelment, horizontal bisection or eating me alive I can't think. I can only run, and run, and run. And scream, shrilly.

The process goes on for a while. I'll evade the monster for a while, and try to catch my breath, maybe sip some water, but then it gets released again and it starts all over. I don't wanna die! I don't want to be eaten! I sob, my face no doubt an amusing combination of panic, agony and misery. Amusing for the Capitol anyway…

But I see a clearing ahead, and maybe in a clearing I can put ground between me and the monster a little easier. Maybe just enough so I could try and throw my machete at it. I doubt it'll work...but my legs and chest feel like they are ablaze. I can't go much further.

Screaming and wailing, I break into the clearing and promptly trip over, falling flat onto my face. My nose is now bleeding once more. I whimper as I cower, shaking like a leaf as I wait for my agonising end. My now I'm crying loudly.

But, it doesn't come. Daring to look back, I see...nothing. The ant monster has been called off, and there's no signs that it'll be released once again.

Coughing and gasping, I weakly shudder in relief. For a few seconds, I'm not at the top of the reaper's list, and so I allow myself to flop backwards, starring up at the sky.

Just as I do this I hear an angry shout from nearby and two figures run past me. Sitting up once again I see a pair sprint off into the forest...with their coal black jackets, I know it's the pair of Twelve. The girl, Katniss, now has a bow and a quiver of arrows and Peeta has a bladed whip of some sort.

"C'mon, this way!" Peeta says, pulling ahead.

"Right behind you!" Katniss says, keeping pace.

Wait...there's only _**one**_ place in the Arena they'd be able to find those…

The Cornucopia!

I have no chance to get up and try to flee before I am grabbed by my neck and throw to the ground. I scream as I am kicked in my side hard a few times, coughing out a few drops of blood as I am hit on my back by what might be a baton. I don't even need to look to know that Weldar is furious.

The Gamemakers want me to stay with him, and if I don't then the Ant Mutt will come back. The Cornucopia is literally my prison...and I have no way out!

I struggle as Weldar grabs me, but it's fruitless as he overpowers me, grabbing the armoured vest from me and tossing it to the side. Feebly struggling, I am dragged by my legs towards the Horn of Plenty itself. Is Lacey alive? Please, please...if there is any shred of mercy in life, don't let her be dead! I didn't dear a cannon, but she may be near it for all I know.

I'm once again thrown down and weakly look up. Weldar, my District Partner and sole reminder of home that I have, looms over me. His face is a cold expression of pure ice and malice. Scarier than the Ant Mutt…

"Trying to run away?" He asks me coolly. "The other pair just stole from us while you were supposed to be on watch. But I guess you hoped they'd kill me in my sleep, didn't you? You useless, pathetic whelp."

Weldar kicks me, and I scream in pain, sobbing.

"I should just kill Lacey for this," Weldar mutters, grabbing a spear from a nearby rack. "She tripped and knocked herself out when we woke up to see the 12 pair, but why stop things there?"

Weldar lightly gestures a distance away. It's hard to see past my tears, but I can see Lacey is laying dazed on the ground, thankfully alive and nowhere near any mines. It looks like she tripped and fell into one of the crates. I don't get much chance to look though as I am kicked again.

"You're part of a team now, and you're gonna serve that team," Weldar says darkly. It's like looking at a demon. "Maybe harsh, but in this Arena it's kill or be killed, and I'm not gonna die because you deserted me and ran off. No, I won't die! Never!"

Weldar takes a shaky breath.

"I need you and your uses to get out of this hellhole, so I won't kill you," Weldar states calmly.

He then kicks me once more and, as I wail, yanks me to my feet and roughly drags me towards the Cornucopia. He throws me forwards so that I lay prone against the side of the metallic, silver horn.

"But if you endanger my life even a little, I'll _**hurt**_ you," Weldar hisses chillingly. "You can come home with me in one shaky piece, or brain-dead in pain, it's your choice."

Pain strikes me like a flaming rod of metal and I am screaming. And it happens again and again, my screaming and wailing louder and hoarser. Wailing brokenly, my tears slide down the side of the Cornucopia as I am easily held in place by Weldar. He isn't trying to kill me, but...I want him to! I want him to end my misery! But no, he just strikes my butt and my back over and over and over with the flat of his spear. He says nothing, while I scream loud enough for all Tributes together. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!

My butt and back feeling inflamed, Weldar throws me to the floor and kicks me again I'm shaking all over, feeling broken beyond belief. How is my mind still functioning? Why am I not as insane as Titus was from years past? At least I was totally insane, I'd not have rationality to make me terrified. Owwwww, the pain is unending. Kill me, please…

"Leave her alone!" Yells a voice.

Lacey, my angel…

Wait, no! No, don't get Weldar mad at you…

As I whimper and cower on the ground, I hear that Lacey is very much conscious again and running over. It seems she has grabbed the spear, and now she and Weldar are fighting over it. It doesn't last long though as Weldar hits Lacey down, sneering.

"I won't kill her, but I would kill you," Weldar says. "So long as you're useful, I won't attack. But if you outlive your usefulness..."

Weldar trails off and walks away. I can't even find it in me to tilt my head to look where he is going, the pain consuming my body is that _horrible_. It feels like I am still screaming, never-ending...or maybe I'm just starting to go insane? All I know is that I want to die now. I can't take the pain, not anymore!

Weldar is now returning and he is holding something, something smaller than the spear he'd been using.

Lacey screams in agony. A cracking sound as she wails tells me all I need to know, Weldar is using the Spark Shot.

I built it, and he's using my own design to torture my friend. This one is on me.

Shakily as seems humanely possible, I very weakly get onto my knees, slumping against the Cornucopia as I try to turn myself to face Lacey and Weldar. He has ceased his torture, pocketing the Spark Shot and walks away to go within the silver horn. It seems he has rolled up Lacey's sleeve and then jabbed the Spark Shot at her arm, around the exact area her tracker was injected. Looks horribly painful…

Lacey is still twitching and groaning and I am still slumped over in serious pain by the time Weldar exits the horn a few minutes later. He wears the protective vest I had been using along with armoured pads for his shoulders and knees, but now he's armed himself too. Besides my Spark Shot in his pocket, he's also holding Cato's sponsored sword, and has a few throwing knives visible from other pockets on his jacket. He wears a backpack too, no doubt full of supplies.

Maybe medicine too, which I'm desperate for right now…that, or a fast death.

"I'm going hunting," Weldar says calmly. "See if I can speed up the process a bit so we get out of this Godforsaken Arena faster. You two will stay here, and stop anybody stealing supplies. If either of you run way..."

Weldar gives us a cold look, his point clear. Armed up and satisfied that he has made his point, Weldar jogs off and is soon out of sight, and hopefully won't be back for a while. Though, I don't need a while, I just need five minutes.

That's about how long it'll take me to drag myself over to the minefield by the supplies.

Moaning in pain, with my legs, rear and back feeling scorched in agony, I managed to stand, leaning against the Cornucopia for support. It's hurting to breath, but I can bare it. I can bare pain for a few minutes longer.

Staggering as I go, I slowly stumble and limp my way towards the mine field. In a few moments, I'll be free of pain. In a few moments, Weldar will lose all of his supplies. In a few moments, it'll be all over.

"No! No!" screams a horrified voice behind me

Just before I can make a final fall and land upon the minefield I am grabbed around the waist. Lacey is pulling me backwards and away from the mines. No, no! I'm so close! I struggled, trying to get to the mines, but it's no use. Lacey has managed to overpower me and is pulling me inside the Cornucopia. I can only slump in her arms, sobbing pitifully.

I was _so close_ …

Lacey sets me down and kneels before me, looking into my eyes. I wonder if she sees the lack of will to live in them. Well, there's no chance that she can miss the tears…

"What was all that about?" Lacey whispers softly. "You...you wanted to..."

"Not wanted to. _Want_ to. I want to die..." I mumble, my voice sounding well and truly defeated. "I can't take anymore of this!"

"You can't give up now, please!" Lacey begs, tears in her eyes too. "There are eight left...you could make it home."

"No, I can't. So far in the Games I have been laughed at in the Training Center, treated like an animal in painful and humiliating ways for all of Panem to watch, been battered about by various people, been chased by an Ant Muttation which almost ate me alive and now Weldar is going to have power over me...and abuse it so, so horribly," I choke out, shivering. "Even if I do win, if he comes home too it's _never_ going to end...never, never, never…I can't go on, so please...just let me kill myself in a mostly painless way and destroy Weldar's supplies in the process. If you wanna grab stuff first, I can wait that long."

Lacey throws her arms around me, hugging me close. I sob into her shoulder, and she just tightens the hug.

"It's not over yet. Anything could happen Gadget...it could end up better than it was before the Games," Lacey insists. "With a mind like yours, you could win and become anything."

"The odds are a billion to one," I say with a sniffle.

"...Then, there's still a chance, isn't there?" She says, not letting me go. "We're all sad and miserable Gadget,. I...know it's hard. I'm having a hard time being my goofy, silly self. But we have to try, try to not break. Show how, even in a fight to the death full of death, dead stuff and dying...we're still us. I killed the three Careers, and it _**hurts**_. But I won't give up! Nope! So...don't you give up either, please?"

Lacey looks me in my teary eyes, so very genuine. I want to say yes, to promise I won't give up. But the pain feels impossible to surpass. It fills my hole being.

"...I'm sorry, but the minute you let go...I'm gonna blow myself up," I say quietly. Lying would do no good anyway.

"I know," Lacey mumbles. "So, I'm not _going_ to let go."

And so, time passes as we stay like this. Hugging each other within the Cornucopia, trying to withstand the pain. It's nice, having any kind of positive company and company that hugs me, even. But, my body is so sore, blazing in constant pain. Eventually, after an hour of simple hugging and crying I feel consciousness slipping away from me.

"Take a rest," Lacey says gently as she lays me down. "Super Knight Lacey, lover of corn, will stand guard!"

But I hardly hear her words before I am claimed by exhaustion induced sleep, at least for a while.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I hear something, something that sounds like a shower. Not that I ever had one before coming to the Capitol, but the falling sound of the water is similar. It pitter patters above me and...doesn't sound too bad, really. Opening my eyes, I shakily sit up to try and see what is going on.

I'm still in the Cornucopia in the same place I passed out, and based on the fact I woke up on my own time, I guess Weldar has not come back yet. Lacey sits near the mouth of the Cornucopia with her back to me, holding a spear. I think she's lightly singing. Outside, a rainstorm is going on, soaking the Arena and all within it. Except us, nice and snug within the Horn of Plenty…

It also seems that Lacey has moved a few things from the supply pyramid and placed them inside the horn. Stuff like blankets, sleeping bags and other such items of comfort that would be ruined if they got wet. Still feeling weak and pained, I crawl over to her. She smiles eagerly when she turns and spots me.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Lacey chatters cheerfully. "Well, not so much shine with the rainstorm going on, but it's keeping Weldar away...maybe in a cave somewhere...so, I can't say I mind. Nope! Anyway, feel less consumed by agony?"

"Well, I feel in great pain all over," I mumble, looking to the side. "But I guess my mind feels less broken."

Lacey nods seriously, taking this all in.

"Sadly, I don't think duct tape would fix a broken mind." she says, before holding up a container of some kind of, I think, medical cream. "But this cream might fix you and your wounds up. It worked wonders for the bump on my head."

My hands shaking I gratefully take the container, mumbling my thanks as I quickly scoop out the cream and apply it to every part of my that feels agonised...so, all over me really. It's only a few moments before I start to feel the effect...oh, thank the stars above, that feels so much better…though, there is one spot I can't reach. And it hurts. It might be the sorest spot, but where it is on my back, I cannot quite get the cream onto it. I give Lacey a shaky look.

"Could you…?" I mumble. Of course she'll say no though, what a thing of my to ask.

"Sure thing!" Lacey says, smiling.

And so I mumble my thanks, letting Lacey gently fix me up. A few moments pass quietly, but in them I feel relief of my pain and know that, as likely as my painful death is, at least I am not without a friend in this awful mess. It feels like Lacey does all the work though...not fair of me, is it?

"You know, it's strange," I say. "I get put into an Arena where the goal is to kill or be killed, and be the last one standing...and despite that, it's in this place that I've met my truest friend. It's strange how that works, isn't it?"

Lacey finishes applying the cream to my back and smiles as she gathers a few blankets and pillows.

"Actually Gadget, gal pal of mine, when you really think about it...I don't think it's very strange at all," Lacey remarks.

This is a surprise for me to hear, that's for sure, so I say, "How so?"

Lacey smiles as she sets down the blankets and pillows.

"With people from every District here, it's like a sort of culture exchange or something. Chances are pretty good that some Tributes are gonna start to get along," Lacey says, a gleam in her eyes and most likely a smile in her soul. "So, wanna cuddle?"

Lacey has said and done several things so far that have surprise me, and I have no doubt this will continue to be the case...but that was just about the _last_ thing I had expected her to ask me.

"...Cuddle?" I repeat, my voice as blank as my eyes must look.

"You feel really miserable...I see it in your eyes," Lacey says softly. "I feel hurty as well. But, cuddles make _everything_ better! Daddy insists upon it."

And so, the rain still falling and thunder beginning to sound throughout the Arena, I soon find myself huddled under the blankets, my head resting on an unexpectedly soft pillow and, most notably, cuddled up to Lacey. She doesn't let me go...I guess she doesn't want to risk the possibility of me trying to blow myself up on the mines again. I guess a part of me is still very tempted, so I can't blame her for this safety precaution.

Plus, it feels kinda nice…

"So...what now?" I ask. This is all new to me, being held in a way that does not result in being struck or put in a headlock, so I don't know what comes next.

"Now, we snuggle and hug," Lacey beams. "Kinda like this."

Lacey clears her throat...is she about to sing?"

"Hughughug, hughughug. Hughughughughug!" Lacey sings to the tune of jingle bells.

This is so bizarre I can't help but let out a laugh. Maybe a shaky, tired one...but, a laugh all the same. Lacey just giggles, hugging me. She looks at me almost expectantly.

"...What?" I ask after a few moments.

"Well, usually during cuddles those involved talk about stuff," Lacey says, looking ready to start chattering away. "Weldar is probably not going to be back for quite a while, so this would be a good time to learn stuff about each other."

"Well, I don't have much to say," I mumble.

It is true as well, I don't really have much to say. I'm the outcast, I'm the girl who lives in a self-made shack built from scraps of junk, I'm the girl who builds stuff so that I have at least some tiny amount of money to go towards not starving...not really things that Lacey is going to find interesting, or positive.

"Why don't you got first?" I say, again looking off to the side.

"Well, sure," Lacey agrees. "Let's see, things about me you'd find interesting...well, I'm super scared of the dark. Oh, but I'm really good at sewing and most types of fabric work. I guess it's natural as I'm from District Eight, though."

"I don't know, I mean...why would being born in Eight make you naturally gifted with textiles?" I say, not really caring if I get in trouble for saying it. "You could be born in Four and be just as good. And maybe somebody from Eight might be a master fisher or something. I think it means you're just naturally gifted with fabrics."

Lacey looks flattered and smiles widely.

"Aww, thanks!" She exclaims. "So, how about you tell me something about yourself? I wanna know facts, gal pal!"

It takes me off guard, the fact somebody wants to know more about me. But, why say no? Lacey has treated me with nothing but kindness, so why no give her what she wants? The only thing is...what would she find interesting?

Well, I guess there is that one thing. Kind of silly though.

"...I like to draw," I say, holding Lacey a little closer. "On scraps of paper, on envelopes, the backs of recipients...I like drawing. It's not easy to come by a pencil, but when I do I make art. I mean, nothing that the Capitol portraits in the Tribute Building were like, but...it's my style. I draw farm landscapes, robots, stuff that doesn't look like anything...it's soothing. In fact, two of the walls of my shack are just covered in papers I've drawn on...like my very own little museum."

Lacey looks fascinated, a smile on her face. In fact, it seems to be the next thing up from a smile. And...it's in response to something I said. My pain is lessening from the sight of this.

"Wowie! That sounds brilliant!" Lacey exclaims, her goofy eyes wide with energy. "Could you...draw something for me?"

Lacey twiddles her thumbs, looking almost shy to gave asked. I've never drawn anything for anybody before, it's not something people really have any interest in back in District Three, so it's kind of a shock to be asked. But I can't say no to this girl, my only friend in the Arena and Panem.

"Ok..." I mumble shyly. "Um, do we have any paper or a pencil or anything like that?"

Lacey nods eagerly, letting go of me as she scampers to a small crate nearby. She roots inside for a moment before she takes out a sharp pencil and a pad of paper.

"Ta-da," Lacey says cheerfully, passing the items to me. "Makes one wonder why these would be in the Arena though, right?"

"The pencil for stabbing and the paper for cutting?" I guess, shrugging. The Gamemakers do sometimes put strange things at the Cornucopia, in hopes of a possibly 'hilariously unique' death. Like the death of the boy from Six five years ago caused by the girl from One and a toy boomerang.

In context though, it was more of a _Kaboomerang_. Gave me nightmares…

Lacey however doesn't seem put off by this. Indeed, she looks at me with a smile, waiting for me to start drawing.

"...Anything you'd like specifically?" I ask.

"Surprise me," she says, her smile as constant as ever.

And so, I kneel down and lean towards the paper pad. And, I draw. The pencil glides along the paper briskly and cleanly, and for at least a few minute there is nothing in Panem but me, the pencil and the paper. I'm not really sure for a while what it is that I am drawing, so I just let my hand be my guide. In the end I am just as surprised as anybody else, maybe even moreso, when I see I have drawn the Cornucopia, sunlight shining down on it and all the Tributes holding hands in a large circle.

I could get killed for drawing that, but...seeing Lacey smile and hearing her squeal in delight as she hugs the picture to herself...it makes me feel better.

"It's beautiful. Thanksies!" Lacey exclaims, hugging me.

Moments later I lose my balance and fall over with Lacey coming down with me. A moment of silence passes before we laugh. Mostly Lacey does, but I faintly giggle a bit. I could get used to being hugged.

Lacey soon parts from me and puts the picture on the wall of the Cornucopia, using a tiny section of duct tape to keep it in place. It's nice, though the weather outside is not. The rain is pouring harder now and the wind is howling a bit as well. In weather like this, I can only feel glad we're safe and dry inside the Cornucopia. Well, that and rather surprised there has not been a cannon yet. I bet everybody is holed up somewhere, trying to escape the horrid storm.

Alone together for what could be hours, we sit close together with a thick blanket around us, watching the storm. As we're not getting soaked or hurt...it's actually kind of beautiful, in a way. I doubt we'll see a rainbow, but as it is...it could be worse.

Could be worse…

I can't prevent a very tiny smile. I'm honestly, truly admitting to myself it could be worse, which means that by definition there is at least something to be happy about right now. And if not happy, at least not sad.

"...Thanks," I mumble after a while.

"For what?" Lacey asks.

"For stopping me blowing myself to pieces," I tell her quietly. "The past hour with you is...honestly...probably the best hour of my life. Thanks for being my friend."

"Hey, no worries Gadget! That's what friends do...they cuddle, and they stop each other from being blown to hundreds of bloody pieces by a mine," Lacey says, modestly as can be. "That reminds me, there are five mines left out there that are not buried. What should we do with them?"

"Maybe just leave them be," I say softly. "I...don't want to get tempted."

Lacey hugs me.

As we sit like this, very close and watching the rain, something suddenly occurs to me.

Weldar will not be back for as long as this storm is going on, and it's probably not going to be over for several hours. I could do some more work on my secret weapon. If I make it clear that I'll come back, they might not bring the Ant Mutt after me this time. Though...how to talk Lacey into letting me go?

Can I wait for her to fall asleep?

"You've got something on your mind," Lacey says, tapping my head. "What thoughts lay within?"

"Oh...just thinking..." I say quietly.

"Yeah, me too. I still feel sick over what happened to Cato, Clove and Gimmer," Lacey says quietly, shivering sadly. "It was my fault. I know, they'd have killed me too, but...it wasn't a quick and painless way to die..."

We sit quietly, Lacey holding me. It's all I can do to hold her in return.

"That why I thought you left, you know? Because you didn't like me anymore after what I did," Lacey sniffles.

At this, I sob out an apology, hugging my friend closer.

"It was nothing to do with you. I was...terrified. Scared of what Weldar would do to me...the Gamemakers got me back here after they had a Mutt chase me," I say quickly. "You were the thing making me _hesitate_ to leave."

"Thank you," Lacey says, nuzzling my shoulder. "So, where ave you been sneaking off to? I didn't say anything to the Careers or Weldar, but I've sometimes woken up and seen that you're vanished, only to be back by the time morning arrives."

I wince, feeling nervous. How would I ell Lacey I am building my secret weapon I told her about? I can't use it on _her_. I refuse! But at the same time, I know she wouldn't rat me out and could help me...if only I knew how to help her…maybe it's better to be honest about this.

Lacey looks me in the eyes and almost looks mischievous.

"Oohhhh! You were working on a little something-something you don't want anybody knowing about, weren't you?" Lacey teases. "The kind of something-something with armour, a sword and a flamethrower, like what you drew in the dirt? Don't worry, I didn't squeal to Cato that you nicked his sword, you naughty girl. You'd be a master thief. Heehee!

She knows. And, seems pretty chill about this whole thing as well.

"I'd never use it on you," I promise quickly. I look Lacey in her eyes, begging her to believe me.

But, Lacey nods, smiling.

"Go on, off with you and your bad self. Go get building. If Weldar comes back I'll just say you chased off the girl from Five and probably got a little lost or something," Lacey assures me. She picks up a container of biscuits and begins to noisily munch on them. "I got these to last me until you get back."

So, after a hug and promising to be back before the night is over I take some food and water, only a small bit that Weldar might not notice is missing, and jog into the rain and to the forest, machete in hand.

I'm quite glad Weldar went a totally different direction out of the clearing, and not the same path that I frequent. If he caught me...no, I've felt enough terror and misery for one day. Think happy thoughts. Most of which involve Lacey. Maybe getting attached is a bad idea when only one will live, but if it keeps me willing to keep going and not blow myself up...is is really a bad thing?

I think not.

* * *

 **(A bit of time passes...)**

* * *

Without incident I reached the cave, and on the way I got sponsored more parts. I'm not totally sure how expensive these kinds of things are...but as by themselves they cannot keep me alive or help me fight, perhaps they'd be cheaper than weapons or medicine? I'm not truly sure. But, I'm glad to have them.

It's kind of monotonous, working on this thing...but if I could finish it, I'd become a contender. Maybe get out of this horrible place. Or at least be able to fight the Mutts on equal ground. The arms and legs are done just fine, so now it's time to work more on the main frame of the torso and all the extra bits it needs. Plus, I have to make sure it's not too big or small for me.

I'm just putting the final rivets into the chest area when I hear voices. Freezing, for giving myself away would be the worst of idea, I creep to the covered entrance of the cave and listen very carefully for who is out there, and if I could perhaps learn anything. Carefully looking through the small gap in the mossy vines, I see Miller and Cinder not too far away. The latter is patching up the former and...is it just me, or does Miller have an arm around Cinder?

"Marvel almost got you good," Cinder says in concern.

"Yeah, but you got him off me. With that hit to his side, I don't think he'll be trying anything against us for a while," Miller says, sounding quite confident. "Yeah, I'm in pain from it, but...without supplies, that Career won't last long. Thanks Cinder... _thanks_."

"Any time. It's like I said to Caesar, I will analyse the situation and apply myself," Cinder says casually, but nonetheless smiling. "Anyway, I think that's you bandaged. So long as we do not move much tonight, we should be fine. I think we shouldn't steal from the group at the Cornucopia until we're certain you're fine."

Miller sighs, but seems to accept this. You know what, I'd say this boy's main hobbie must be stealing. Though whether it be due to kleptomania or simple habit, I'm not certain. Still though, as I watch these two Tributes...no, teens. Children. Like me...anyway, as I watch them I can see something in them that I truly can't say I expected.

Love.

Every now and then tributes from the same District fall in love due to their shared horrible circumstances, not that it does much good in the end. But here, two from different Districts look to have fallen in love despite the horrors of the Hunger Games and what they mean...a thief from Nine, and a genius from Five. A romance that can only end in tragedy…

And they know it...I can see it in how they act. But yet, they get up, and turn to head off into the dark, rainy night. Miller lightly limps, but Cinder helps him stand. Just like he got medicine off of me last night to help her. If anybody here deserves the two winner rule change, it's them.

"C'mon then, let's get back to the cave. I'll take first watch," Miller says as they go.

"Sounds good. But before that I wanted to show you something," Cinder replies, her tone formal as usual.

"And what's that?" Miller asks, sounding curious.

To say Cinder's sudden mischievous tone takes me off guard is quite an understatement.

"I'll show you why people back in Five call me foxy," she says with a giggle.

The two laugh, walking off into the miserable night, holding hands and their axes. If only they could both live.

If only me and Lacey could both live.

So many if onlys…

I feel such a sense of dread. Pain is going to coming and soon. If not from a knife or a mace, then just sheer agonizing emotional pain. But even despite this, and how I will either die, or leave shaken and messed up...it still gives me a bit of hope, seeing romance in the Arena.

Maybe Lacey was right...we really can be anything in this place. Speaking of Lacey, I should get back to her now. I doubt Weldar is back yet, but I wouldn't want my friend to be kept waiting. After all, she is scared of the dark. So, packing up, I leave the cave and head to here I know the Cornucopia lays in wait.

But as I walk, I can't help but reread the small note that came with my sponsor gift.

- _If Weldar is going to hoard all of the supplies of the Cornucopia for himself, he won't mind that all sponsor funds and gifts will be put directly to you._

 _Do not get attached to Lacey. It will only hurt you more and every day it gets closer. Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

 _Wiress_ -

It's a harsh truth. The sooner this year's Hunger Games end with me _maybe_ going home...the sooner all except maybe Weldar will be dead. But, I've just got to deal with that.

But until then...until then, I'll enjoy this friendship it while it lasts.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It wasn't much of a walk, but it's so horribly rainy and it's soaked me quite a lot. Even so, I reach the silver horn and, more importantly, the person inside. As I suspected, Weldar is not here yet, but Lacey has remained.

Right now she's huddled up under the blankets, fast asleep. She keeps twitching her arm a little bit though...perhaps a bit of pain remains from where Weldar zapped her? I guess I can check her over in the morning...I bet the storm will still be ongoing by then.

I hear the Anthem playing outside, but I'm not going to go watch. Nobody has joined the Fallen today, tough it was a close thing. If not for Lacey, my face would be up in the sky…

It's a strange thing, what a few hours of being shown kindness can do...one part of the day you feel your weakest and most miserable, wanting only the embrace of death to make it all end. But when somebody steps up and shows you they care about you and would feel awful if you were gone...it gives you a drive to live, or try to. I still feel sad, and I know I am going to feel pain again sooner than later...maybe by being awoken with a kick to my head from Weldar...but at least I'm not going to be alone. A little feeling of hope is sparking within me, not much but enough that I can feel it. And if Lacey had not stopped me killing myself, I'd have never felt this.

Looking at Lacey, I promise myself that I'll try to repay the kindness she has shown me. I don't know how I will, or if I even can...but, I'll try.

And as I get under the blankets and cuddle up against Lacey for a bit of warmth, I know that in the end...all we _can_ do is try.

Even with nightmares very likely to haunt me tonight...I'll try.

Gadget Byte, the odds are not in your favour...but, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 6…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Gadget (District 3 Female)**

 **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Miller (District 9 Male)**

 **Peeta (District 12 Male)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **FALLEN**

9th- **Cato (District 2 Male)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

10th- **Glimmer (District 1 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

11th- **Clove (District 2 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

12th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Shot in the forehead with a bow and arrow by Glimmer.

13th- **Marina (District 4 Female** )- Throat slashed with a knife by Clove

14th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Speared in the gut repeatedly by Weldar.

15th- **Rue (District 11 Female)** \- Speared in the heart, gut and face by Weldar.

16th- **Rammy (District 10 Male)** \- Arms sliced off and decapitated by Clove.

17th- **Urchin (District 4 Male)** \- Throat slashed with a machete by Cato

18th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato

19th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

20th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove

21st- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

22nd- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Hit in the skull with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

Nobody died this time, but I think enough action and emotion was seen to make up for it. Plus, Katniss and Peeta finally appear for a moment! Not exactly a calm before a storm considering the suicide attempt, but a day without any deaths is always a relief for the Tributes. How long will that last for though, and who will die next? It may be over seventy years since the Dark days, but a few 'dark days' in the Games are coming soon. Stay tuned!


	7. Day 7: Booby Trap

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** The story continues, and we reach the one week mark in the Arena! We're steadily coming up to the finale by by bit, and I think it may possibly surpass the one in Hot Water? Well, I'll leave that for you readers to decide on, but I think the way things are planned you'll have some good things to read. And remember, not much longer and I'll start to drop hints for who the third protagonist of the Nameless Chronicles will be, so stay tuned for that! A thank you to all who have given me feedback, whether it's on here or skype or anywhere else. It helps me improve. :) And with that, let's begin!

* * *

Yelping in alarm from a sudden source of pain I sit straight up, breathing quickly and lightly. Just as I had suspected, Weldar has returned from his unsuccessful hunt and has awoken me with a kick to my head.

Sometimes I really hate being right.

No way am I gonna get back to sleep now, so I quickly rise to me feet. I'm in a state of fear and sadness though, because after what this horrible boy did yesterday...I feel horrendous inside me at the sight of him. Usually a District Partner is the one Tribute you can count on to not hurt you unless it came down to the two of you, or there was something that prevented any other option, but here Weldar is the biggest danger to me. Stupid rule change…

Lacey is still fast asleep, drooling and snoring a little, and thankfully Weldar has not commented on how I was cuddling up to her. He just gives me an icy look. The smarter option is to talk to him, for as much as I do not want anything to do with him...keeping him happy will give me less pain and keep Lacey alive longer.

"So...I didn't hear a cannon," I say quietly. "I guess the hunt didn't go well?"

"It nearly did," Weldar says, striking the inner wall of the Cornucopia with his sword. "I almost got the boy from 12, but his District Partner shot me with an arrow."

"And...you're alive after that?" I say, trying not to sound disappointed. Though, sounding dead and emotionless comes naturally to me thankfully.

"The vest protected me, and I knew when to fold. Spent the night waiting out the storm in a cave." Weldar shrugs. "Now, shut up and listen. There are eight left. That means six more kills and we can leave this hellhole."

My eyes flicker to Lacey. I know Weldar has seen my discomfort as he sneers at me.

"Seriously? Why bother with her? She's a dumbass from Eight. Either she dies, or you do and don't act like it can end any other way. Sure, she may be your 'cuddle buddy' or whatever it was you were doing, but any day now and she'll be a dead body, her throat slashed wide open. And you know it's coming," Weldar says coldly. "Maybe I should kill her now. Keep you from getting distracted."

"No! No! Please, no..." I whisper. I don't want to get on my knees and beg. I want to try to stand up to this boy. "It'd be a bad idea if you did..."

"Pfft, and why is that?" Weldar scoffs.

I should be brave and tell him. Tell him what his malice nearly cost him. It could easily result in more pain for myself...but Panem deserves more of a girl like Lacey, so I swallow my fears and look Weldar in the eyes.

"Because after you left yesterday I tried to commit suicide by throwing myself on the landmines. If Lacey hadn't cared about me enough to stop me, you'd have lost all of your precious supplies and your 'team mate'. Lacey is the only thing keeping me going, the only thing giving me the will to live. If she dies...I jump on the landmines, and you have to contend with the rest of the Tributes by yourself," I say firmly. My tone is quite and maybe a bit meek, but it feels good to look Weldar in the eye and show that I am done being pushed around.

Weldar just stares at me for a few seconds.

"Stupid bitch!" He screams, slapping me across the face.

After a second it's as though somebody is holding an open flame against my cheek. I scream out from the pain and moments later I am knocked onto my back. With the ground within the Cornucopia being rough as it is, this _hurts_. The kick to my crotch hurts even more, leaving me whimpering and shaking. Moaning in pain, I look up at Weldar.

"Like I said, I won't kill you...but you talk like that again, and what happened yesterday will seem like a gentle massage in comparison to what would be in store," Weldar hisses, gripping his sword tighter. "You may think you cannot feel lower...but the thing about rock bottom? It can be dug to get even deeper. Now get up! Meet me by the fire pit in three minutes or less, or else. It's time we went over the plans for today."

Weldar storms out, but it seems to me that his stance is not very confident. That's the thing I have noticed in life...if you cannot tell somebody's mood by their face or their voice, their body language can tell you what you want to know. And, Weldar strikes me as feeling nervous. Very nervous. And I think I know why.

Like all of us, he is scared of dying. He fears the abyss...I've felt dead for years, but actual death, to cease to exist...nobody has felt it yet, nor wants to. As much as he hates me, treats me like dirt, tortures me...Weldar needs me in some capacity to get out of here alive. Because with a team mate, the odds are in his favour, and he knows I won't kill him...mainly as I can't. But, I bet he didn't figure I'd attempt to kill myself. Not like I'd care what people would think then, as I'd be dead.

I gather my bearings and get up. I better not keep him waiting. Even with the fact I know he needs me and the thought of being alone and possibly without supplies scares him badly...well, that may scare _him_ but what scares _me_ most of all is Weldar himself. Cato may have been the Brute from Two, but Weldar? He's the Monster from Three, all the way.

I need to be brave. I've ran away so much and while running away can be a good idea...probably saved my life when the Games began...I can't run away forever. But to go from the runner to the chaser, it's not easy. I'm simply not built for fighting. Sure, I'm tall, but I can't use weapons very well and my best skills aren't suited for this Arena. But...maybe I should stop making excuses. Who knows, maybe Weldar's plan for the day is one I can work with?

If not that, maybe he'll be eaten by a Mutt and I won't face scorn back home for breaking the taboo.

I'm broken away from my thoughts as Lacey tickles me under my chin. I squeak in surprise, as I had not seen her wake up. She looks concerned.

"You must have had quite the inner monologue going on, Gadget! I've been trying to get your attention for half a minute!" Lacey exclaims, throwing up her arms for emphysis. "You really told Weldar off there!"

"Yeah, I guess I did..." I agree. Telling him off felt good, but the slap...not so good. "My cheek hurts though. He slaps hard."

In life, I have had a few surprises that have shocked me to my core. Mommy dying when I was little, being kicked out, getting reaped for the Games...but none of that seems to compare to the shock I feel when Lacey gives me a quick peck on the cheek. She...kissed me on the cheek in the Hunger Games, a place with only one winner and twenty three corpses.

This girl is full of surprises. Normally I don't like surprises, but...I can make exceptions.

"Feel better?" she asks, her sunny smile very wide.

"...A little," I mumble shyly. Medicine or a salve of some kind would make me feel better, but...it'll do. "You alright? Your arm looked a bit pained while you were sleeping."

"I think my tracker is being dumb, it keeps giving me little zaps every now and then. But I'll live!" Lacey says, shrugging and smiling. Hopefully she's right, for at least a few more days.

"I hope your optimism will be contagious," I reply, managing to smile as I pat her on the back. "C'mon, Weldar wants us...I don't want him killing you. If he gets mad enough, _he will_."

Lacey gulps, but nods in agreement as she scrambles out from the blankets and scampers out of the silver horn. I follow her, shielding my eyes from the sunshine. The storm is totally gone, and now it's a very warm morning. As though it went from a bad day in the Fall to a wonderful day in the Summer. I can appreciate the sunshine on my skin. Crazy as it may sound, I like the idea of having a tan. Like that girl from District 4 had.

I need to stop getting distracted, or it may get me killed.

So, it's not long after that I'm sitting down around the fire, eating some bread. Weldar has the best food for himself of course. He doesn't care about me as a person. Only the fact that by simply existing I increase his odds of going home. Part of me wonders though...do I even want to go back to District 3? It's not like I owe any of them, except Wiress and Beetee, and I doubt anybody would really care if I lived in another District. Of course, moving Districts...hard enough usually, but for a Hunger Games Victor it just won't happen.

I finish the bread quickly, while Lacey savours it. She looks kind of funny with crumbs all over her face.

"White bread is nice, but I would've preferred brown," Lacey says, sipping from a half empty water bottle. "And maybe hot chocolate too. Yum!"

Weldar throws a bottle at Lacey, which makes her yelp and fall backwards. I cease eating immediately. No way am I gonna get a chance to eat anything else now, because Weldar has stood up. Looks like it's time to hear the plan.

"There are five more out there," Weldar says, his sword pointing at us as he speaks. "The pair from twelve, that District 1 filth and then the girl from five and the boy from nine. Today, we're going hunting to kill at least one of them. Two if we're lucky."

"Can't we wait for them to come here?" Lacey asks him. "We've got loads of cool supplies, and if we're gone they might get stolen."

"No, we're all going," Weldar says coldly. "If you went together you'd ditch me, and I don't trust either of you as a guard. Come on, let's go. Chances are the Gamemakers will drive somebody towards us at some point. Both of you grab a knife, and a _small_ bag of supplies."

"A knife? Oh come on!" Lacey complains, pouting. Her lower lip shows her displeasure. "You have a sword and throwing knives and stuff!"

"I'm in charge, I get the best stuff. Plus, do you actually think I am retarded enough to arm you girls well enough to fight me?" Weldar sneers, almost laughing. "Move it!"

It's not long before we have out meagre supplies and follow Weldar out of the clearing. We're going a different way than where my secret weapon lays hidden, so at least we won't come across it and get me busted. But, I should keep an eye out for where everything is. I don't wanna get lost and not be able to find it next time I get the chance to work on it. We may be hunting for hours, maybe even throughout the night.

"We should watch for landmarks," I manage to say. "So we won't get lost, and allow others to steal our stuff."

"Good idea!" Lacey exclaimed.

"Silence!" Weldar barks. "The mines will protect our stuff. Keep quiet, or people might hear us and leg it."

It's gonna be a travelling day. It'd be nice if there was a faster way to get through the Arena, like a teleporter or even a car, but no point complaining. Sometimes, walking can be nice.

I mean, do you ever go on a long walk, a journey to place you need to go? And when you get there...you relax, and draw? I do that sometimes. District 3 is kinda big, and while nowhere is truly free from the Peacekeeper's eyes, I've been on long hikes and made great sketches while I was there. That's the thing with having long, lanky legs...they don't get tired from walking as quickly as shorter legs would.

It's gonna be a long day of looking for the others, and with my legs being longer than Weldar and Lacey's, both of whom I am a few inches taller than, I might be able to keep going for a bit longer. At least Weldar can't hit me about for slowing down.

As he begin to head further from the cleaning, a thought occurs to me...and it's one that makes me feel uncomfortable.

Are we the new Career pack?

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's strange to say it, but this is kind of relaxing. Well, it's still the Arena and anger may be lurking nearby which keeps me feeling a bit nervous...but besides that, I like this walk through the forest. I get to be completely silent and enjoy the sounds of the deep forest. Chirping birds, frogs within ponds we pass we and the wind rustling through the trees. If it wasn't for the fact I am aware it's an artificial Arena, I'd think I was in a forest deep in the wilds somewhere north of Panem, where a land called Canada used to be.

Seeing the boards in the trees, singing their songs...it's nice. Really nice. Though when Lacey begins singing along with them my smile vanishes. Not because of her whistling, but because Weldar hits her to the ground.

"Quiet!" Weldar barks. Funny, you'd think if he wanted quiet he'd not yell at her and thus break his own command…

And so, the quiet walk continues. If we are the new Career pack, or the closest thing to one, I think we've already got one advantage on our side. We're not making a lot of noise as we walk. Most Career packs...actually, all of them...tend to make noise by either running around without any sense of stealth or by talking loudly as they travel. But as we're going slowly and not saying much except whenever Weldar gets mad and hits us, we have a bit of a leg-up.

Thing is though, will anybody sneak up on us? I keep looking back over my shoulder, just in case somebody is running at me with a weapon. Suddenly, the forest is a little less pretty.

"Hey, um...where do you guys think we are?" I ask carefully. I may want to stand up for myself more now, but strikes from the flat of a weapon _hurt_.

"The Arena," Lacey says cheerfully.

"South of the Cornucopia," Weldar shrugs. "Don't be a moron, hard as it is for you. Be silent, and do not get killed. That's all you need to do and can do."

"No I mean...I'll be quiet, but where do you think the Arena is? Like, in Panem?" I ask. Head down, don't give him a reason to hit me. "I'm just saying, there are seventy four of them and maybe some of them built in advance...I don't think there is room for them in the Districts or Capitol, and it was a long flight."

At this, Lacey taps her chin. She screws her eyes tightly shut in clear deep thought. Weldar shrugs indifferently but seems slightly curious. As for me, it's something I've wondered about since I was ten. There's only so much space in Panem, and having an Arena within a District...it seems like a security risk. A big one. And the Hovercraft ride lasted for hours, so it can't be in the Capitol. I fell asleep on the way, but I was told by my stylist I was out for a while, so...maybe we're in the wilds? Being so very far away from home and outside of Panem...it makes me uneasy, but Lacey was right. In some ways, it's a vacation. Restful, and possibly to a permanent degree.

I can't help but feel a little smile deep inside me though, thinking we may be in an ancient Canadian forest. Some past Arenas have just been an abandoned area with a forcefield put over it, and not much else. As much as I adore technology and all the complexities of it...sometimes a simple pleasure like a forest is welcome. I just hope there aren't any Tracker-Jackers nearby. Nasty bugs.

"Stop," Weldar says suddenly.

I freeze, looking around quickly. Has Weldar seen a threat? Not a mutt! Please, not a mutt!

But now, he's instead kneeling down and looking at something. The ground is slightly muddy, and there appear to be footprints. But as for whose they are, I cannot quite say. I mean, how often do you look at a person's shoes when you have to focus on not being murdered? I certainly wasn't looking.

"Tracks, and these don't seem like they were left too long ago," Weldar notes. He seems emotionless, but...somewhat eager. "We might be able to speed things up. Gadget, who#s footprints are these?"

"Huh? I don't know," I reply, gulping. "I didn't spend any time at the tracking station and-."

I can only whimper into the mud as Weldar easily throws me down. If he just ruined the footprints, he'll blame it on me and hit me. I silently get to my knees and look at the tracks. I don't dare wipe the mud from my face, in case I am struck for wasting time. Ok, let's see these tracks...hmm, that's odd. The tracks are different sizes.

Two people must have come through here. But Weldar will want to know who of the rest we are up against. Not good enough. I lean closer to the tracks, trying to find a way to tell who left these.

"Don't keep my waiting," Weldar warns.

I try not to let myself panic, as doing that would waste time and cause me more pain. Hmm, there seems to be a little symbol in the footprints. It looks oddly familiar…

Wait a second.

I take a quick look at the underneath of my tribute boots. There's a symbol of the District 3 Seal. Distinctive. Now, what Seal does the one in the footprints look like? It seems to have two tools of some kind crossing over.

"...I got it. The pair of Twelve have been this way," I say, shakily getting to my feet and wiping mud off me face. "I can't tell how long ago though."

"Then we'll keep going this way. Lacey, you in front," Weldar states. "I'll stop you going off course."

And getting away, is the part which goes unspoken. Weldar needs Lacey, for now, as without her I'd not have any reason to live, anymore. But, needing is not the same as wanting, so I expect we're both getting more hits sooner or later even if we track down and kill the Twelve pair.

Kill.

Murder, that's what we're planning to do. Outside the Arena it results in swift and painful execution. In here though, it's encouraged. The gorier the better. How is it that a death outside the Arena would cause such horror, but in here is grand entertainment? I fail to see the difference, as it's just as real either way.

I wonder what it's like to kill somebody, to end a life and see any kind of emotion in their eyes vanish. The thought gives me chills, and it's likely I'll have to face this eventually. I look at Lacey, skipping along with a smile, and shiver. I could never hurt her…

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's been a long day of walking, but I don't feel too bad. I had bread and water to last me, and that's still more than I usually have back in Three, so I don't feel that bad. Nervous at every sound I hear, and a little bored perhaps, but nothing else. Lacey however has stopped skipping and now is groaning as she drags her feet along, while Weldar has been growing more and more annoyed as time has gone on. We've not seen anymore footprints, so I have not no idea if we're going the right way anymore. The Cornucopia must be a few miles behind us now.

I try not to think about how hard I'll be smacked about if some of our supplies are stolen in our absence.

"Urrgh! What is taking so long?!" Weldar yells, sounding very incensed. I reflexively cower at the sound of his yelling. "The Careers never have this much of an issue finding people in most Games!"

"Well, they did in this one," Lacey helpfully reminds him.

Lacey screams as she is hit across the back by the flat of Weldar's sword. I'm instantly at her side, helping her up and holding her hand for any support it'll give. She'd do the same for me.

"Either that, or the Gamemakers should've driven somebody closer to us," Weldar mutters. "Come on you idiots! Give us somebody to kill!"

Instantly I step back from Weldar, pulling Lacey with me. For all of how smart he is, Weldar must be dumb to insult the Gamemakers. It never ends well! The last time somebody tried that they got attacked by venomous snakes for over two hours, and if I die...I don't want it to be extended or because of what Weldar did. It's bad enough being treated horribly by him, but to die due to his own stupidity? No, and that's why I'm now a few meters away from him.

"Weldar," I try to hiss, though it comes out as a quiet whimper. "You just called the Gamemakers idiots..."

"Yeah, that's a pretty bad idea," Lacey agrees. "Shame on you, naughty boy! Now they might want to kill us... _in the face_!"

Weldar looks scared for all of a second, before he begins to approach Lacey. Probably to attack her for yelling at him. But after he takes one step and I take a step to try and block his way, the wind picks up heavily. It's howling.

"Now you've gone and done it!" I squeal, shivering as I look in all directions for a Mutt, or maybe something worse.

"This is bad, this is bad!" Lacey squeals, jumping from foot to foot.

"Shut up! Shut up both of you!" Weldar barks. "We gotta run and-."

At that moment Weldar's voice goes from words to a scream as out of the ground between us emerges a flock of birds. They are a glowing green colour, with sharp beaks and, unless I am mistaken, blood red eyes. They fly up towards the forest canopy, but I know they are about to swoop down and attack!

"Run!" I scream, as I turn and flee. Running may be cowardly...but is running away when you have no chance at taking down a pack of Mutts really a bad idea?

Lacey screams as she runs off a different way, birds already following and pecking at her. Weldar roars out a shriek as he sprints a different way. We all have birds after us, and it seems Weldar has the most.

"Be back at the Cornucopia by tomorrow morning, or you'll wish these Mutts would've killed you!" Weldar yells as he runs off.

My first instinct is to try and run the same way as Lacey, but as soon as I try to do so the birds began really pecking at me. I think a few pierce my skin and draw blood. I've seen Tributes me pecked to death in past Games, and it's nasty. The birds often go for the eyes. I pray my friend will be alright, but right now I have to make sure I survive. So I sprint as fast as I can.

My legs burn and my young body aches from all the abuse I have taken, and the searing pains that I am feeling right now, but adrenaline is keeping me going. Knife in hand I try to swat at the birds, maybe stab one to scare off the rest. This is nor a harmless, innocent flock of birds after all. Just a pack of Mutts made only to kill.

"Ow! Arrrgh! Leave me alone!" I yell, making a leap off of a fallen log to try and give myself a boost of speed. "I said _go away_!"

Even with how painful this is and how if I trip there is a real possibility of my painful death ensuing, it feels good to shout and yell, to get anger out of my system. It's a satisfying feeling.

However, running through some thick hedges and then tripping down a large dirt hill, that feels less satisfying and more just _painful_. I roll, screaming out and crying as I go before I land with a loud thump on the ground. I groan into the ground, gagging as I taste dirt on my tongue.

But, the birds seem to be gone. They must have called them off. Though whether it was due to the pecking getting boring, or the fact they wanted me to go this way...I'm less sure. But whatever the case, the group has gone in three separate ways. I'm here, and Lacey and Weldar...both somewhere else, and not the same somewhere else either. It seems the Gamemakers want us apart, at least for a little while.

I just lie in pain for a while. No need to rush...chances are Weldar might not make it back to the Cornucopia first with all those Mutt birds after him. Plus, the blood pouring from my shoulder and the back of my neck is making me feel sleepy…

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I awake with a sudden jolt. How long was I out for? I only closed my eyes for a few seconds, right? I quickly scramble up, looking around nervously. Ok, I don't seem to be missing any limbs, or covering in stab wounds. Well, except from the Mutt injuries. The back of my neck stings and aches, covered in a dried layer of my blood. I wince, hissing as I gingerly tap it.

"Owwww," I mumble.

Looking at the sky, it's late afternoon. I must have been out for at least three hours...or was I? Is it even the same day? Did a cannon go off? No, I can't ask myself those questions or I might drive myself mad. If I was out for days, laying in the open, I'd have been killed in my unconscious state. An easy kill.

But, I need to get to the Cornucopia...but, what direction is it in? I don't recognise this area. I've spent a lot of the Games so far by the Cornucopia, or close to it. I must be miles away from anything recognizable. Ok, think...what did they say in the Survival station? Something...something...something about...I can't remember.

"...Guess any direction is as good as any other," I say with a sigh, walking on in a random direction.

Walking in the forest in a group made me a little nervous, but Lacey gave me enough support to find the scenery enjoyable. But now I'm all alone, and I feel scared. The Bird Mutts, or even worse the horrid Ant Mutt, could come back at any time. Not just that, but I might run into another Tribute who could attack me. Marvel might even be following me now.

Gulping down some bile, I walk faster. But, it's hard with how much pain I feel. Pain or not though, I can only rely on myself now.

...And by myself, I have a chance to show off a little to sponsors. The question is, how will I do that? Deducing a way back to the Cornucopia when I have nothing to do off of would be a good start. Looking less weak would also help. I can at least solve the second problem by holding my knife tightly and working a bit more confidently, but as for where the Cornucopia is. Hmmm…

"Ok, think Gadget, what was nearby the Cornucopia? Was there anything you could find from a distance?" I ask myself, thinking hard. "...The lake, of course! I think I saw a river leading to it. If I can find a river, I can find the lake, and the Cornucopia...and my secret weapon, too."

To find a river though, I'll need to first find where it's wet. Mud would help. I remember seeing the muddy tracks, but I can't go back that way. The Bird Mutts would shred me. Forwards it is then.

But, at least there have been no cannons, so I know Lacey is alive. Unless I slept through it…

"Stop overthinking," I tell myself with a shake of my head. "Keep going. And...do what you need to."

A hear a sonar beeping. I feel so much relief that I almost laugh...almost. Holding out my arms, as if asking a lover for a hug, I catch the parachute as it descends. But it doesn't contain any building supplies as has been the case each time so far. No, this one only has a small bottle filled with a sort of magenta liquid. I hide the parachute in a bush, and keep walking as I gently shake the bottle.

It's medicine. And a removal of the lid shows that it's to be sprayed.

I don't hesitate to spray this gift onto the back of my neck, and seconds later I softly smile as the pain begins to leave me.

"Thank you," I say out loud. "Thank you..."

The pain may be gone, for now, but I still need to find the Cornucopia. I've not got any other options right now unless I get sponsored a map of the Arena, so I need to keep moving. Hopefully by nightfall I'll be a good distance along the river I hope to find.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It took time, but I managed to find a river. At that point, I knew I had to follow the current and so I did. But that was maybe two hours ago, maybe, so now I'm feeling tired. I may have a decent pair of legs but like anybody I get tired eventually, and I'm thirteen so I can't hope to match the stamina of a Career. So, that's why I've decided to stop and set up camp for the night, with the sun now setting. I'll pick things back up early tomorrow.

Of course, I've not got any kind of sleeping supplies, so my 'camp' basically consists of a soft patch of dirt set up in a clearing near the river. It's not much, but it's only for one night.

"Well, guess it's bed time," I say as I lay down on the dirt.

I'm only laying down for a minute though before I sit back up.

"I can't just sit and do nothing. I need to act, to do something...to keep the sponsors coming," I say to myself.

I got a three in training. A very low score, we can all agree...but the fact I didn't get a one or a two shows I'd have to have had skill at something, because if you've not got a one, then you've shown them something notable. And thinking back to my training session, I do recall one skill that I was...not great at, but at least had some idea of how to do it.

Making traps and snares.

A plan forming in my mind, one that above all would look good on TV for rich sponsors, I get to work. Thankfully it's not hard to find vines and other such things that I will need. Indeed, getting supplies to build the traps with is surprisingly simple. After, all you only need the vine and the right branches to make a sort of rope snare.

But setting it up, that's harder. Mainly the climbing part, as I've not got much experience there. But I'm not giving up. So, after a solid hour of work, by which point the sun is very close to setting and the Anthem probably only an hour and a half away, I finish setting up the snares. All things considered, it's not a bad effort. The idea is the snare will yank somebody up by their feet and make them hit into a tree, knocking them out. And then…

Well...I don't really know what I'd do then. Kill and be closer to home, but live with the guilt...or do nothing, and lose sponsors and probably die.

I can't back out now. Others have killed and...ended up ok after they went home, mostly. Deep breaths…

The traps alone are not enough. Would anybody come this way? No, I need to lure them here. To do that, I need to start a fire. And sadly, I don't have anything on me to make a blowtorch. Guess I'll do this the basic way...good thing I stopped by the fire making station. It takes time as I wasn't great at it, but half an hour of constant trying eventually gets me some results. A warm fire has started and is steadily growing.

I can't help but sit by it for a while, basking in the warmth. After many colds nights in and out of the Arena, it's nice to be able to feel nice and warm. With my body so tired, it's so tempting to curl up and fall asleep, and maybe have a nice dream. Perhaps about Lacey...I'm worried about her. Is she safe? Is she injured? Did I...miss her cannon?

Warm as I feel, I still shiver. It's hard to feel warm when cold chills pass through you at the thought of your best friend dying. But, its inevitable and there's nothing I can do about it. No more crying.

I'll be a target if I stay here, all exposed, so I leave the comforting glow of the fire and crouch down in a bush a short distance away. In here, I am hidden from sight completely. My mustard yellow tribute uniform is not exactly subtle in a forest, but when it's dark it doesn't matter. I shiver as I hold my knife.

I'm actually doing this...plotting to cause somebody's death. I close my eyes and breath shakily...if I love, I'll have decades to feel awful and like a monster. Right now I need to act...it's not like I'm the only person who would try fight and kill in here. Miller would have if I'd not traded him supplies...Marvel has killed several...Weldar would kill Lacey if it benefited him…

Will I really be any different from Weldar? Is it right to cry and feel terror of his abuse of me that has gone on for years when he at least doesn't intend to kill me, while I sit here in wait of somebody to fall into my traps?

I need to stop thinking. The Arena will drive me mad if I think too much. So, I crouch lower and keep silent, except the faint sound of my shaky breathing.

I'm not left waiting for very long.

I hear footsteps drawing near, and they are light. It's one person, and they're not making much noise. So, probably not the Twelve pair or Marvel. Wait...is it Lacey?!

I stop myself from bursting out of my hiding place screaming a frantic warning, and keep hidden. If it's Lacey, I can quickly jump and warn her. Just need to wait a few seconds, that's all. And exactly that much time later I see who has arrived.

Cinder, and surprisingly Miller is not with her. She looks at the fire and glances around.

"Miller? Are you here?" she calls out. "Where are you?"

Cinder shivers for a moment, no doubt cold. I'm surprised she's not with Miller though...a couple of sorts like them, I'd expect they'd want to share every moment. Did they get separated like I was from Lacey and Weldar?

...This is the girl I may have to kill, and I'll be the reason the couple is torn apart…

No, no, it's the Capitol. In a world without Games we'd be home, not here. Or is my brain making excuses for me to cope? Can I really do this? I'm having second thoughts, but if I back out then the Gamemakers may punish me, or all sponsors may abandon me. The Hunger Games...more like The Mind Games, if you ask me.

My train of thought is derailed when Cinder, shivering, makes a move towards the fire. She steps into one of the snares and is yanked up with a scream of alarm. Moments later, she is bashed back into the tree and all is silent for a moment.

"Oh no! Miller! Miller!" Cinder cries out, before reaching to try and get herself down.

This is it...it's now, or never. And, never has never been so preferable. It's me or her...me or her…

I grip my knife, but I don't get a chance to act, or change my mind and leave. Something from up in the tree Cinder bashed into has just fallen to the ground, no doubt caused by the force of her hitting into it.

I have to put my hands firmly over my mouth to muffle my scream. It's a nest of Tracker-Jackers! Nononono!

I dart away, as they'd track me easily in the bush. I hide behind a large rock a distance away, cowering. I can hear Cinder's agonized screaming and the buzzing...the buzzing. Cinder's wails of despair and pain echo in the darkness, the sun finally setting beyond the horizon as it happens, and it's because of me. All because me of me! I can't hold it back and after puking violently I begin sobbing, crying over what I have done.

What would mommy think of me if she were able to see what I've done?

The screaming becomes gargled and unintelligible, and then the worst thing happens.

It stops.

Shaky as a person freezing in the snow I rise to my feet. I puke again and gaze towards the clearing. I can make out Cinder dangling there, her body lifeless and the Tracker-Jackers buzzing away in the canopy of the forest.

BANG!

The cannon is all the horrible confirmation I need.

I just killed somebody…

I murdered a girl who, just like me, was forced into these horrible Games.

I destroyed a couple who still had a few days left to care for each other.

Feeling sick to my stomach and back again, I return to the clearing where Cinder hangs dead. She's almost unrecognisable...I estimate over two hundred stings cover her exposed flesh, each a visual reminder of what I have done to her.

I can't help myself. I puke again, and burst into soft, broken sobbing. Maybe I look weak to the viewers, but I'm a murderer now. How can I live with myself? Unlike Lacey's landmine incident...this was not an accident. I'm shaking all over, and I feel dizzy from sickness and my head pounding. Is this how Careers feel after a kill? I don't like it, I don't like it!

"I'm sorry..." I whisper, gently holding Cinder's hand for a moment. "I'm _**so**_ sorry..."

While sorry might make up for spilling a drink, not amount of it can begin to make up for this. I'd not even known the Tracker-Jackers were there, but the facts are solid. It was my trap that did it, and I was the one who consciously made the trap.

I puke again as I walk away in a sickly daze. The constant vomiting is making me lose weight and whatever I've been able to eat. I don't have much bread left, so the more I puke the faster I'd die. But right now, I feel dead anyway so what's the difference?

I hear the sound of running and quickly duck into a hedge. I pray it won't be Miller...seeing his sorrow and heartbreak, that'd be raw salt in the open wound. But it's not him who limps into the clearing.

It's Marvel, spear in hand, and he doesn't look himself. Rather than his usual cocky expression with the leering smirk, he looks pained and afraid. Not just that, but he's twitching a bit, and he seems to have been injured in his hip, hence his limping. Without the supplies of the Cornucopia, he's been suffering like all of us have been.

"Yes! Another one down!" Marvel says, his voice rather...off.

Looking desperate, Marvel grabs the bag Cinder had been carrying and rifles through it desperately. He yells out in anger and what seems like despair, tossing it to the side.

"Where's the food?!" Marvel yells, taking a deep breath. "Anything could be poisonous...Gloss, help me out here!"

Mumbling frantically, Marvel limp runs away and soon I am alone again. I can't stay here anymore though, it's not safe...though was it ever? I gather my stuff and begin to talk along the riverside once more. But I turn back to Cinder's hanging corpse once more and can't stop the tears from flowing.

"I'm sorry..." I say once more, not that it changes anything.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's dark, and the stars are out. Anytime now the Anthem is going to start. I sit in the branches of a tree, trying to get comfy. Normally I'd stay on the ground, but the trunk of the tree has a sizeable hole in it that I can slot myself against without much issue. Not the most comfy sleeping arrangement, but the Arena is not made for comfort anyway.

It feels odd to say it, but I miss cuddling with Lacey. Tonight's gonna be rougher than last night, but I must endure. I look at the stars...artificial, but pretty. In some ways, just like the Capitol itself. I reach into my pocket, fumbling for my token, and take it out.

It's a microchip. A piece of junk to some as it's one that wouldn't work by now, but...it was a little gift from mommy when I was little. A little building component for something I wanted to make, but when she died...I never used it. It's my way of having her with me wherever I go. I grip the microchip in my palm as I close my eyes and take a breath.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll get out of here soon," I whisper. "...One way, or the other."

A few moments later the Anthem begins, and I am filled with dread as my heart begins pounding. Did Lacey die when I was unconscious? I feel like I am going to be sick again, my chest tightening horrible.

The Capitol Seal is shown for a few moments, before the dead are pictured. How many will I see…?

Cinder's face is shown in the sky, staring down. I flinch as I look away, trembling. I did this. I put her in the sky. I dread to imagine how Miller must feel right now.

Cinder's face vanishes...and the Anthem ends. I choke a bit but manage to let out a relieved gasp as something is instantly clear.

Lacey is still alive.

All is quiet as I sit against the hole in the tree. I doubt I will sleep well tonight, but I need to try. Tomorrow, it's back to the Cornucopia. And my secret weapon if I get the chance to slip away, but I'm not feeling very risky right now.

I'm having trouble feeling anything. Is this how everybody's first kill feels? Some Victors are traumatised by any amount of murder, for some it's nothing...for others, it takes a few kills for it to truly mess with them. Assuming I win, what life awaits me?

I don't get the time to consider this as I hear the familiar sonar of a sponsor gift. Looking up at the sky, a parachute gently drifts it's way down towards me. By habit, I reach out my arms to catch it as it slowly descends. It's my reward for murder.

"...Thank you," I say after a pause.

More parts to build with. This might be almost enough to finish my secret weapon. I can't help but briefly smile at the thought, even if my smile is only a flicker. Setting the gift into my bag and stuffing the parachute into the hole behind me, I see a note also came with the gift.

* * *

 _-It is normal to feel awful, like all is lost and broken when you kill. Many tributes, Victor or Fallen, feel such misery. Beetee killed six at once, and awfulness he then felt. But remember, they would do the same to you as well. If you make it home, you'll have the time to come to terms with it all. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

 _Good luck, you're doing fine._

 _Wiress-_

* * *

I pocket the note, looking up at the sky. I must look a mess, with remnants of blood on me along with dirt and tear stains. Messed up as I am, I'm still alive. Wiress knows what she's talking about...I just need to convince myself to believe in her words. I may have to kill again….but I don't want to become a monster from it. The idea of growing to enjoy causing pain is terrifying to thing about…

That's how Weldar finds his enjoyment. I can't let myself end up like that...I can't!

At least sleep will, hopefully, give me a few hours without needing to think and face the world. I settle down, trying to find it in me to nod off. But, I shan't be without nightmares tonight. Even with my eyes closed, I can't get Cinder's face out of my mind.

Gadget Byte, the odds are not in your favour...but tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 7…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Gadget (District 3 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Miller (District 9 Male)**

 **Peeta (District 12 Male)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **FALLEN**

8th- **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)** \- Caught in Gadget's snare trap and stung to death by Tracker-Jackers.

9th- **Cato (District 2 Male)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

10th- **Glimmer (District 1 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

11th- **Clove (District 2 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

12th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Shot in the forehead with a bow and arrow by Glimmer.

13th- **Marina (District 4 Female** )- Throat slashed with a knife by Clove

14th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Speared in the gut repeatedly by Weldar.

15th- **Rue (District 11 Female)** \- Speared in the heart, gut and face by Weldar.

16th- **Rammy (District 10 Male)** \- Arms sliced off and decapitated by Clove.

17th- **Urchin (District 4 Male)** \- Throat slashed with a machete by Cato

18th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato

19th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

20th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove

21st- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

22nd- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Hit in the skull with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Cinder:** I really liked writing for Cinder, or Foxface if you prefer. Smart, pacifistic and as in Hot Water, part of some good interactions. Cinder/Miller was fun to tease with when they showed up together, especially the 'foxy' line. Perhaps more of this can be seen in Miller's story? :o No spoilers! But as for Cinder here, she was a good supporting character who did stuff and hurt nobody. But the Games bring out a desperate and panicky state in us all and by terrible luck she fell into Gadget's trap. I think if not for the nest of Tracker-Jackers Gadget would have likely let her go and been unable to bring herself to do the deed. But with Cinder's death Gadget is now a murderer, even if just by proxy and that won't be easy for her to deal with...overall, Cinder was an enjoyable addition to the story, and her death a sad one indeed.


	8. Day 8: The Horn of Lightning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait! Been busy with my life and had stuff to do that couldn't be put off. But, here we are on day eight of the Games. The end is drawing nearer and nearer, and with it plenty of bloodshed...or worse. Next chapter, I'll start giving hints for who the third protagonist of The Nameless Chronicles will be. With what I've got planned, and how the finale draws near, I hope I can keep up my inspiration for writing. Not much else to say, so read on and enjoy. :)

* * *

I'm awake, quite suddenly. Looking around, I'm still slotted into the hole in the tree I slept in throughout the night. No signs of injuries, besides the many I already had...looks like the night went by calmly, without a cannon to wake me up. Lacey is alive, and that little thought can keep me going.

But Cinder is dead, and that thought eats away at me worse than the Ant Mutt could've done. It was me, all me...I may not have been awoken by my own screaming, but my dreams were thoroughly unpleasant. Awful stuff. As though Jabberjays were infected me with horribly familiar screams. Until several years after I win, or until I die in a few days, I won't be free of this thought and feeling. All I can do is try not to think of Cinder's corpse and how her family must have reacted in District Five…

It's a cloudy morning, and rain is on the way. Makes sense, with how rainy and damp my spirits feel right now, but I better get down from the tree before the rain makes me fall. So, trying not to think too hard with my by-now-broken psyche, I carefully hold the tree trunk and slowly make my way down towards the ground. Climbing up is never easy, but climbing down...somehow, not as bad.

BANG!

The sound of the cannon makes me shriek in alarm, losing my grip and falling to the ground. I land on my back with a hard thud. Only a second later the pain surges through me, and I can only whimper. Maybe I could just lie here for a few minutes and wait the pain out…

"Aaaahhhh..." Is all I can bring myself to say, the aching in my back quite severe. Did I snap a vertebra? Did I wound an important muscle?

I'm only lying here for a minute or two though, before I suddenly sit up straight, my eyes wide and fully open. My heart feels caught in my throat, almost, and I begin to wheeze and choke. It's a while before I am able to stabilise my breathing and get to my feet, and even longer before I can start to think clearly, but something is very clear to me now.

A cannon fired.

Somebody has died.

Eighteen Tributes are now dead, and six are left.

There was a one out of six chance that was Lacey's cannon…

My eyes look into the sky, frantically looking for a hovercraft. One thing I have noticed in past Hunger Games is that a descending hovercraft is a clear give-away of somebody's position and a method Careers use to find and murder strong Tributes not in their pack. How near is the body? And...if it was Lacey, would I have time to run to her and to lay down flowers?

And to say goodbye?

I slap myself. It might not be Lacey, and I know we cannot both go home...but after how close we've become in the Arena, the idea of her dying and me not being there at all...it just feels wrong and sickly. Though, I suppose Miller feels like that right now after what I caused to happen to Cinder. Maybe not being able to say goodbye is like that karma concept that people who lived before Panem sometimes lived by?

Looking up I spot a hovercraft descend a distance away. It looks like it's further down the river, maybe a mile away. There's no way I'd be able to get there in time if it was Lacey, but I'm already running. I've done a lot of running in the Arena, usually away from something...it feels off, running towards something for once.

"Don't be Lacey, don't be Lacey!" I yell desperately.

I already feel broken after what I did to Cinder...if Lacey dies too, I don't know if I would be able to take the pain. I'm not certain if it's possible to die from pure misery, but I don't want to find out. If I'm gonna die, I'd rather it be quick...like being decapitated or blown up by a mine.

I wonder if Lacey...no, I wonder if the person who died who may or may not be Lacey had a swift death.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

I blaze into the clearing the hovercraft had been in, but the hovercraft is already long gone. I feel shaky and short of breath, and not from the running. Did I miss Lacey's body? Was it her at all? She got chased a different way than I did by those Mutts, but she could have travelled through the night.

I both dread and desire the Anthem right now, if only for some answers.

"...Maybe something got left here?" I say as I look around. "Something that could tell me what happened."

The whole area looks pretty dead. Dirt, logs...even the trees are a little sparser over here. The perfect place for a murder. Murders make death, and this place is dead…

You know, when I feel scared and full of painful guilt my grammar seems to get worse.

"Ok, let's see what we got here," I say, kneeling down to look at a disturbed patch of ground. "Looks like the body fell here, but I don't see any blood...must have been quick, and clean."

Looking at the disturbed dirt, it looks like there wasn't a struggle. Something hit the person, and they fell down dead in a second. But looking at the size of the dirt imprint...they seem to have been kind of on the smaller side, I think. At least a bit thin. I can't be certain of anything, but I don't think it was Marvel or Weldar who got killed.

But if not them, then who? That brings it up to a twenty five percent chance that Lacey…

I swallow my vomit and keep looking. Maybe there are footprints nearby? Or, some fallen gear?

It takes me a bit of searching to find anything I can get the smallest bit of information on, but suddenly I see it. Or rather, I seem _them_.

Footprints.

By the looks of things, three people were here. It's hard to tell that from most of the footprints being disturbed or brushed over in some way, but I can see the differences. What I'm looking at here is a footprint with the District Nine Seal on it, and two separate sets of footprints with the District Twelve Seal on them.

"Oh, thank goodness. Lacey, you're alive..." I whisper, my chest warming up. "Be safe."

So this means it was either Miller, Katniss or Peeta who died...and I won't find out until tonight's Anthem. Miller dying...at least he'd be back with Cinder, to spend eternity with her. If anything lies beyond the curtain anyway. But if it was Katniss or Peeta, that would mean that me and Weldar…

We'd be the only duo left that the rule change would apply to. I can't help but feel that when this rule change was made for whatever reason...it was meant for Twelve, or the Careers. Not us. Guess Weldar got lucky, and I got very unlucky. No change there.

Six left. I should get moving. Just gotta follow the river and I'll find my way back to the Cornucopia. If I take my time then Weldar might kill Lacey if they get there first, or Mutts will chase me and possibly kill me.

This quickly gets me back on the move, sipping from my water bottle as I go. Though, I'm almost out of water now. Food too. I need more...hopefully the river water is safe. I don't have any iodine and I don't know how I'd tell if it was safe. Well, it's not stagnant, so that's good. I kneel to fill up my bottle, and I can't help but look at my refection.

"Is that me?" I say, reaching towards my refection for a moment. "I look like a mess..."

It's true. Bruises, a broken nose with dried blood around it and my eyes somewhat glazed and unfocused. I look like a walking corpse, like some of those movies from before the Dark Days at the library in Three. I wash my face with the water and, though it makes my nose sting a bit, I feel better. At least for a few moments as, really, my face isn't much better when it's clean.

But, I'm still alive. More than eighteen of the Tributes can say...if they could say anything.

"Hey, a footprint...footprints, even," I say. A trail of them is leading away up the river. "they're going where I'm going...better be careful. Who is it?"

Thankfully, these footprints are in good condition. The District Twelve Seal is clear in my eyes. So, one of the Twelve pair is going this way. Wait, they've travelled together, so...that must mean one of them got killed, with Miller as the one who did it.

"Katniss or Peeta must be up ahead," I say, fumbling for my knife. I'm not going to attack...only defend myself if I have to. "But I can't go too far off course. Ok, I can do this...I can do this..."

The question is, what will I have to do? And another question to follow hat one, if I have no idea what is coming, can I say that I can do it? I can't kill again, can I? Katniss is a tough girl, I noticed. She could shoot me with an arrow if she wants to...at least it'd be quick. As for Peeta...actually, I don't know if he'd feel like attacking me. But he's strong, and I'm not.

"I can't waste anymore time." I mutter as I jog alongside the river. "At least I'm not thirsty."

* * *

 **(Not very much later…)**

* * *

It's still dawn, so I've slowed to a walk. I don't have any real need to run, so long as I keep moving forwards along the side of the river. Plus, the slower I go the longer until I'll have to cross paths with Peeta or Katniss. More time to plan what I'll do...and more time to live, possibly. The tracks are still here, though not frequent. But I know I'm going the right way.

Once again the trees have become sparse. In fact, there's very little plant life around this part of the river. Just dirt, rocks and the water flowing faster than it was previously. I guess the water is faster as it's going slightly downhill, but why the lack of plant life? Doesn't life bloom near water?

Well, the Arena is artificial so normal botany rules do not really apply.

"...Wait, what's that sound?" I ask, putting a hand to cup my ear and listen.

I can hear something up ahead. It sounds loud, and powerful...like a roar, but not one from a Mutt. Almost wet sounding too.

A waterfall!

"That'll be a good landmark," I say to myself as I keep going.

I'm not sure if maps of the Arena are a thing that can be sponsored, so every landmark counts. And as the tail of the Cornucopia always points to the north, if I can figure out where this waterfall is in relation to the silver horn then next time I get chased by Mutts I won't be lost for long.

Kinda depressing that I can say I'll be chased by mutts again, and in such an offhand kind of way.

"Wah!" I yelp, almost tripping over my feet.

I manage to grab onto a tree and stabilise myself. A few moments of shaky breathing later I look down at what it was I tripped over. It's a opened pack of dried meat, with a few pieces left.

That's breakfast.

And, as I quickly eat the meat in a few mere seconds of chewing, I realise it's also confirmation somebody else is _very_ near me. This makes me stand right beside the river, as at least this way I can't be snuck up on from behind without anybody making splashy sounds.

"Where are you…?" I mutter quietly.

I walk on as the river curves. It's not twenty seconds later that I can see somebody. They sit on a rock at the top of the Waterfall, looking lost...and very alone. In some ways, its like looking at myself and how I feel most days.

If I were a boy that is.

Peeta sits still. Not crying, but clearly miserable. He loved Katniss, and they could have both gone home and loved long, full lives. Now any dreams he had with Katniss are gone. The Career duos are dead or broken, the Twelve duo has now been parted...what cruel irony that the only duo left is mine, and I never, ever wanted to go home with Weldar at my side in the first place.

What should I do? I don't think I can kill again...I might die of a broken mind if I do. But if Peeta decides to attack me, would I have any choice? Is self-defence less of a terrible act, even if it's to the death?

Peeta makes the decision for me when he looks up and spots me.

We silently stare at each other for a moment.

"...Hello..." I say after a silence, my knife trembling in my hands.

"Hey..." Peeta replies, no kind of emotion in his voice.

Peeta looks at my knife and then me, while I don't take my gaze away from him.

"...Go ahead, you'd be doing me a favour anyway," Peeta says, tossing his bladed whip over the waterfall and to the rushing river below. "You heard the cannon, right…?"

"Katniss..." I mumble, shivering. Peeta, right now, feels just how I'd feel if Lacey died. Though as Peeta was in love with Katniss, I suppose he'd feel worse. "I saw the footprints...it was the boy from nine, um, Miller, right?"

Peeta sadly nods.

"He caught us off guard...he was almost crazy with grief, and...he hit me down and..." Peeta trails off for a moment, trying to find his voice. "He shot Katniss with her own bow and arrow. He was travelling with, uh...Katniss called her Foxface. Her. I guess her death hit him hard...you know, I can't say I don't know the feeling."

Peeta is silent again. I look at my knife, and then put it away in my bag. My heart is pounding as I approach Peeta, just in case this is a trick, but he doesn't react when I sit down next to him. He also doesn't react when I put a hand on his shoulder.

"If any District Pair should've gone home, it's you guys," I mumble. Maybe a bit of kindness will cheer him up? Lacey cheered me up the same way after all.

"What about you and, uh...I don't know his name. You guys are still a duo," Peeta replies.

I pause for a moment.

"Weldar torments me. He's horrible to me...if not for Lacey caring about me so much and stopping me I'd have blown myself up on the landmines to get away from him and his torture. _We're no duo_. But you and Katniss...a young couple who could've gone home and been no longer star crossed," I whisper. It brings a tear to my eye, thinking about the fact another couple has been destroyed. "I'm sorry for your loss, truly..."

Peeta is silent for a few more moments.

"Thank you," he says. "It's amazing, how you can go from feeling hope to feeling...nothing but emptiness. I'm still alive, but...if I want to go home then I'm gonna have to murder somebody. Maybe more than one person. Maybe even you...and I don't eve know your name."

"Gadget," I mumble.

"Nice name. But, whoever you are and your own heart, dreams and feelings...only one victor, or two in one circumstance you do not even want. I guess being in here...you stop seeing others as people, and just things in your way of going home. But..." Peeta trails off for a moment. "But, I could never see anybody like that. I said to Katniss, the night before we entered the Arena, that I wanted to show I am more than just a piece in their Games...that if I did die, then I'd be me...not a monster."

Peeta takes a breath, looking up at the sky. It's a fake sky of course, but...I think he means his gaze to look beyond it, to the outside world and the heavens above.

"And, right now...do I even want to return home? To live with the pain forever...to train kids each year and see them die over and over...I'm sorry Haymitch, but I can't," Peeta says as he looks up at the sky still.

Peeta reaches into his pocket, and takes out a handful of...berries? Wait...ok, I don't remember what they are called, but I am fairly sure those are poisonous.

...Oh. No, no! Peeta seems to have made up his mind, but I hold him in a hug. Lacey saved me with her kindness...maybe, just maybe, I can do the same as her. Just this once, I can help and make a difference.

"Wait, no!" I plead. "You could still win and go home! You could...you could start a District Twelve streak! It doesn't have to be this way...I know how awful it is to kill...I'm the one who k-killed Cinder..."

I gag, fighting a sob. The feelings of self-hate are strongly and swiftly returning.

"I'll live or die as a monster, but you...you could win without killing. It's unlikely, but it's not impossible," I whisper. My arms are shaking unpleasantly by now. "Don't do this, please...put down the berries..."

I barely know Peeta at all. All I really know is his name, and yet here I am begging him to not do it. If I do nothing my odds go up and Lacie's do too...but I can't stop myself. I can only hold Peeta and plead him not to.

It's mad to think about, really, that rather than tearing us apart...this year's Arena has been bringing us together, in some ways.

"I'm sorry Gadget," Peeta says with a sigh.

I choke out a sob and a laugh. He's listening to me! I gently loosen the hug and wipe my eyes a little. That's when I yelp in pain as I am knocked backwards, landing on my butt. Even though I am used to it by now, the pain of the impact still hurts my backside, and makes my back ache too. Looking up though, it seems Peeta felt bad he had to knock me over.

"Thank for showing me a bit of kindness," Peeta says, managing to softly smile. "More people in Panem should do that...show a little kindness. Good luck Gadget...and if Lacey really did save you as you say, good luck to her too. I'm not gonna become a monster, or live a life as a slave to the Games...I'm more than a piece of the Games, and now...I will die as myself. ...The boy with the bread."

"Peeta! No!" I wail. I don't even know why I am crying...I know nothing about this boy, but the tears won't stop falling.

But I am powerless to stop this, as by the time I am back on my feet Peeta has swallowed the berries in his hand without fear or misery...indeed, he seems almost happy. Maybe for he will be with Katniss, and away from the struggles of Panem. And just a second later, he lifelessly falls over the edge of the waterfall, a splash following moments later.

BANG!

I knew Peeta was dead. Knew it beyond any doubt, but hearing the cannon...it's getting hard to hold back my sobs. Over the edge, I see Peeta's body floating in the water. Without life, but without any kind of injury that I can see...and without anymore pain. He just floats away slowly, a small smile on his face, and his eyes starring lifelessly to the sky.

He died on his own terms, refusing to be a monster or letting himself become just another piece of the Games. Dying by his own hand and not from anything else...he died out of a refusal to play. Me, I just wanted to die to make the pain end. In some ways, I think Peeta got lucky…

District Twelve is now without a Victor for twenty four years in a row…

I couldn't do what Lacey did. I...I couldn't stop him from ending his life...I hardly knew him, so why do I feel so disgusted at myself for failing?

It's quite some time before I stop sobbing and get back to my feet. By now Peeta's body has drifted far enough away to be collected by the hovercraft. Oh, the Hovercraft...a little taunt of how we are bugs beneath the Capitol, and how close yet far civilisation is…

Five left, and I'm in a duo. My odds of going home, once so awfully low...low enough I wanted to jump off my pedestal...now, they look good.

So, why am I not happy?

...Probably because I stand a good chance at going home with my tormentor, a certain chance Lacey won't come home with me...and the fact my good odds were paid for with the lives of nineteen people, two who were only twelve…

"Come on Gadget, you said you'd stop crying and focussing on the bad. Keep moving, keep surviving," I tell myself firmly.

And so, I do. Climbing down the waterfall takes a little bit of time, but I don't want to chance jumping over the edge and possibly breaking my ankle. Running away has kept me alive, and without that option I'd not last much longer.

I'm not gonna give up. That's my promise to myself...after all the pointless deaths I have seen, I'm gonna try to survive this. The fallen all had such potential...and, somewhere within me, I think there is a part of me that knows I do too. I won't let that be wasted. I won't go down without any kind of a fight.

"Ok...how far away now?" I ponder out loud, looking ahead.

The edges of the Arena look closer than before, so I know I've been making progress. And the Cornucopia is closer than the edge…hard to estimate the distance when I've not gone from one side of the Arena to the other, but I think I should be able to reach my destination before midday. Maybe before Weldar if I am lucky. That way I could get away with eating something good, and it could just be blamed on somebody stealing it while we were gone.

"Maybe by the time I get there I won't feel like crying as much," I mumble, wiping away my salty tears. They sting, but that's hardly anything after the rest of the pain I've felt.

At least, as I jog along, I can take a tiny bit of comfort in two things. The river water is so soothing...a nice sound to focus on.

And, also the fact Lacey has a good chance of going home. If I die, I'd hope she would make it back. Panem could use more laughs. Imagine, a District of Comedy...

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

The sun is high in the sky now, and I'd guess it's probably early afternoon in the Arena. Outside, I'm less sure but that's not important now. What matter is that I've made it back to the Cornucopia. The clearing is silent, the only sounds of note I can hear being the afternoon breeze making the grass rattle a bit. The Silver Horn stands silent as can be, unmoving…

I don't know why, but it intimidates me a bit. Maybe due to how many people have gotten killed in this very clearing? The eight who died on the first day, the three Careers...just one more and that'll be half of us who took our last breath in view of the mighty Horn of Plenty. But, that won't be happening right now. Nobody else is here, and I know where all of the mines are buried, so for at least a few minutes I'm safe.

"Let's see what I could grab. Nobody here to catch me, and Weldar would probably assume that somebody else took it all if I can remove any evidence," I say to myself. Strange to me still, the idea of stealing is becoming really enjoyable and...fun. Maybe I'm more like Miller than I thought?

I hope my way through the mine field and quickly begin scavenging. The issue is, if anybody enters the clearing they'll see me in an instant, even if they cannot reach me, so time is of the essence. Ah, time...I wonder how long the games have lasted now. Eight days, I think? I wonder how much longer it'll be until one of us can go home, or we die...I think the record length is four weeks. Being in the Arena that long...it makes me mind feel like it'll fall apart just thinking about it. As for the Victor...legend says they went mad and died a month after they won.

I stop thinking too hard and focus on the supplies. It's easy to grab stuff and put it in my bag, but I can't afford to let anything fall to the ground or it could activate a mine and blow me to pieces. But, scavenging is just like working with wires or electricity...it takes delicate hands. It's not long at all before I have taken some medical supplies, an extra knife, a bottle of water and a big pack of dried fruit into my bag. It'll last me a little while.

As I carefully hop out of the mine field I look up at the sun. Not gonna be dark for quite a while, and it seems nobody is nearby...and there's no guarantee Weldar thought to find a river to follow towards the lake.

I know what I need to do.

"I should have nearly everything I need to finish it," I say to myself. And then, I say a little louder. "I'm sure the Capitol viewers will find it interesting and exciting."

Hopefully that tempts them to spend a few more Caps to give me sponsor funds. But, I'm not desperate enough to wave to the cameras, so I simply sprint towards the perimeter of the clearing and onwards into the forest. With luck, I can get all my current sponsor parts in place and be back before anybody else gets here at all.

Five left...it'll be ending soon. The only issue is, that means my own death may be soon, or possibly Lacey's. No...no more tears Gadget.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Tools in hand, I work fast and effectively. A bolt here, a wire there, a piston to the left and a plate of metal to the right. It's hard to focus fully, with only five people left alive and the chance of a mutt being sent upon me to drive me into the action looking more and more likely.

They sent an Ant Mutt on me before, and I barely escaped it with my life. If it was sent on my now and cornered me within the cave, I'd have no chance.

Still though, at least the pain killers I took from the Cornucopia have made my head feel less...every bad word I can think of.

"Almost done, almost done..." I mutter, carefully connecting some wires. I need to try to focus here, because if I ruin even one wire...I'll be hard pressed to get anymore of them.

Time passes without any incidents, be they electronic or Mutt. And so, it's not a huge amount of time until I've put the almost finishing touches on my secret weapon. I allow myself a moment to admire it...it's really an extraordinary achievement in technology and engineering and such things, especially given the limited supplies I have to work with and how I'm only thirteen.

"Almost finished," I say quietly. The killer word here is 'almost'...the ultimate way to say something is close, but simply out of reach.

There's only one more component that I require, and that's a Plasma Reflux Fuse. Really advanced stuff, you can't get it in any District, even Three, and they're very expensive even for the Capitol, I hear. But, if a rich sponsor feels so inclined...it could happen.

"I still need a Plasma Reflux Coil to make it work and come to life," I say, knowing a camera can hear me. "They're not cheap, I know...but, imagine this is action. The sword, the flamethrower...no Hunger Games has seen something like this before. With some...well, more than just some...donations from you all, you could make Hunger Games history..."

Appealing to the bloodlust of the Capitol viewers, it's a known strategy to get sponsor funds. All just a show to them, and they love an exciting final battle. Assuming I'd make it there, and part of me is afraid to live that long. Not just in case it was a terrible match-up of me versus Lacey, but the fact is...most of the time, the 'final battle' of a Hunger Games tends to be _**extremely**_ dangerous, much more than any other part of any Hunger Games, and traumatising, both to live through, and witness.

I remember two 'final battles' that have stayed with me to this day. One took place within a volcano with fire and molten lava all over the place along with crumbling platforms. The Victor only won because they abandoned the fight and escaped the volcano. The other tribute melted alive…

The second one that really sticks out to me started at the highest peaks of a mountain arena. The last two started fighting at the peak, but an avalanche meant they were...I guess dirt boarding down the mountain, and trying to slash each other to death as they went down. The Victor was nearly dead by the time they reached the bottom, and only won because her opponent hit a tree so fast they literally exploded into a shower of blood…

So, it makes me nervous about what awaits me, if I reached the stage the Gamemakers consider 'the finale'. If I got sponsored the Plasma Reflux Fuse though, the odds would be in my favour. After all, Mutts never enjoy fire...least of all from a flamethrower.

"Well, that's all I can do now...back to the Cornucopia. I'll just...leave my stuff here," I say as I get up and leave. Not like Weldar will come here and see proof I have stolen from him.

I leave the cave and walk into the sunlight. Though, it's gotten a bit colder than it was before. Not a snowstorm, or anything that could hurt me...just an unpleasant afternoon chill. I wonder if Lacey would allow another cuddle, because this is actually really cold. I shiver a little, huddling myself. The clouds are thick in the sky...so, it must be another storm on the way.

That gets me moving back to the silver horn all the quicker.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

I make it back to the Cornucopia, and by now there's a light shower of rain going on. It wets my hair, taking away from of the grime with it. Everything seems to be just as I left it...am I the only one here? I knew following the river would save time, but I didn't think it would save this much. Well, if I'm truly alone maybe I can help myself to more supplies. Who's gonna know?

As I walk to the horn, however, I see that I am in fact not alone. Lacey sits within the Cornucopia, wrapping a bandage around her arm. She winces, mumbling sadly.

"Lacey!" I exclaim, relief filling me up from head to toe.

"Gadget!" Lacey squeals, jumping up and taking me in for a hug. "You made it! I heard two cannons, and...I was so scared that..."

"Me too," I whisper, holding my friend. "...It was Katniss and Peeta..."

"So you and Weldar," Lacey begins.

I nod. Of all the duos to be the only one let intact…

"...If you want to leave, and run away I will not stop you," I assure her. "I won't kill you, but...we both know Weldar will, and since only five of us are still alive it won't be much longer until he does."

Lacey doesn't seem scared though. In fact, she just hugs me closer.

"If I left, he'd start beating you more and you may try to kill yourself again. I can't have that happen," Lacey whispers. "He won't hurt me yet...he'd wait until Marvel is dead. He may be a little...um, 'silly' right now but...he's the toughest toughie left."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as we sit down against the side of the interior of the horn, pulling a blanket over us. "What do you mean he's gone 'silly'...I saw him the other night, and he seemed a little odd, but capable of rational thought."

"Well...he's losing his mind," Lacey explains. "Careers enjoy the glory and thrill of battle, but they always have supplies. And ever since the other three...died...Marvel has had nothing. Not even a sausage! He's injured, starving and...I think his mind is falling apart now that all that he's done and seen is really setting in."

I consider this. He did seem a bit off when I saw him last...he's really going crazy after a few days without being at the top like he expected and without food. That's my whole life...maybe the fact I'm used to suffering is what's keeping me in one piece in here, more or less. Though what I did to Cinder...I may not be falling apart, but I am cracking a little. I would have thought Marvel would be fine though...he _wanted_ to be here. He _wanted_ to kill people. I saw the way he leered at me like I was a meal...

I'm not too sorry for him not getting the 'Hunger Games experience' he wanted.

"He deserves it," I say firmly.

Lacey gives me an uneasy look.

"Are you quite sure? Does anybody really deserve to...go bonkers?" she asks me.

"In most cases I'd say no," I admit. "But, Marvel...not only has he treated me horribly, but even when you take away anything personal, well, he volunteered and clearly was eager to kill as many people as he could. Now he's getting to experience the Hunger Games like how Tributes who do not have the odds in their favour do. Like us..."

Lacey is silent for a few moments.

"I guess he is a meanie," Lacey agrees. "But...losing all of his friends, losing the two victor benefit, being driven away from any kind of food or supplies, feeling constant pain from what looks like an axe wound...I can't help but feel bad for him."

I give Lacey a gentle one armed hug. To say I do not deserve her is an understatement...does Panem deserve somebody like her? Frankly, I am not convinced it does.

"Then you're better than I am," I tell her. "Part of me wonders if I look like a horrible girl for not feeling any pity for him. I mean, I felt pity for..."

I trail off, the horrible feelings of guilt and self-loathing from killing Cinder returning to me.

"What's wrong?" Lacey asks.

"...I understand how you feel about dropping the mine onto the Careers. I killed Cinder," I say, barely loud enough to count as whispering. "She stepped into my rope snare and hit against a tree...and then a nest of Tracker-Jackers fell down. It all happened so fast, but her screaming...it was _horrible_. I'm a murderer."

I stop, shivering a little as I take a few deep breaths.

"Am I much different than Marvel, or Weldar?" I ask. I bet I sound as scared as I feel.

Lacey quickly hugs me close.

"You've killed less than them, and it seems you took no pleasure from it at all," Lacey says gently. "...Did you?"

"Not at all. It was the most horrible and awful feeling, and I don't like it," I whisper. "I was...going to let her go, but...but the Tracker-Jackers..."

"So then, doesn't that make you different? You didn't get any pleasure at all from it, and if not for those mean bugs you'd have let her go," she says gently. "...I've killed more than you, if that means anything."

"But that wasn't your fault!" I exclaim. "It was an accident!"

Lacey gives me a gentle look. Suddenly, I see what she means...here I am begging her to not hate herself for an accident, and...maybe what I did is similar? It'll haunt me for years regardless and I doubt I'll move on for a long time...unless I die soon. But, I didn't _know_ the Tracker Jackers were there…

It's a small comfort, but...it's there.

"Thank you," I whisper, resting my head on Lacey's shoulder.

"No problem, Gadget!" she replies with a big peachy grin.

We sit quietly for a few moments. I'd like for this to continue, but something has occurred to me. Something I want an answer for.

"How did you hurt your arm?" I ask, the bandage suddenly really sticking out to me. "...You said Marvel was injured. Did he…?"

"He had a sharp rock," Lacey says, her pain clear. "But, no pain no gain! Gaining pain that is...owww."

The bandage should be enough for now. If that is Lacey's only injury then maybe Marvel really is losing it...I would've expected him to have killed Lacey. Or...perhaps Lacey is stronger than I thought? No matter the case, I hug her. We stay like this, gently snuggling, for a while as the rain starts to fall.

"Any ideas when Weldar will come back?" Lacey asks.

"I'd rather not think about him," I say. "Any time without him is a good time."

Lacey points outside of the Cornucopia.

"Well, prepare to have a bad time because here he comes now," she says anxiously. "Uh, hi Weldar! Nice of you to join us!"

Weldar just makes a spiteful sort of noise as he enters the Cornucopia. He looks wet and miserable. The marks left by the bird Mutts show he's in a lot of pain. Possibly for over a day straight? Makes sense that he quickly grabs some medical supplies from the pyramid of goods. A bit of Capitol medicine and he appears to relax, still with a scowl on his face.

"All but five of us are dead," Weldar says calmly. "I heard two cannons...kinda thought you two had died, really. Who was it?"

"Katniss and Peeta," I say quietly. "Miller killed Katniss and Peeta killed himself with nightlock berries...the second one happen right in front of me."

I can't help but shiver at the memory of it.

"Yes! Haha, brilliant!" Weldar cheers. There's a look of serious glee in his eyes... "Well Gadget, looks like we're the only duo left...and I saw Marvel run by. I didn't fight him, but he looks injured and half insane by now. Not gonna last much longer."

Weldar holds his sword out towards Lacey.

"I don't think I really need her anymore," Weldar says coldly, looking ready to kill.

"No! No!" I plead, quickly getting in front of Lacey. "You know what I'll do if you...do that!"

"But I'm blocking the way out of the horn," Weldar replies icily. "I could impale her, knock you out and then tie you up with some rope. So long as you're alive my odds remain good, even if you're tied up at the back of the horn, without food or water."

"But Marvel and Miller are still out there!" I plead. I can't let him kill Lacey, I can't!

"I can cut you without killing you," Weldar says, cold as ice. "I can use the elft over mines to flow up Miller if he comes by. Now _**shut up**_."

"Leave Gadget alone!" Lacey yells, shaking her fist. She doesn't seem to remotely intimidate Weldar.

"I don't need her. Marvel will probably die from his wounds soon enough, and together we can kill Miller easily," Weldar shrugs. "Back away from the retard, and let me kill her! I do not _need_ her anymore!"

"I do!" I yell, my voice cracking a little. "No! You are not hurting her!"

"Yeah, leave her alone! Um, _me_ alone!" Lacey adds. "...Please?"

The rain outside seems to suddenly become a storm. In fact, I can hear lightning. That's not my main focus though, as Weldar tries to stab his sword at Lacey. She falls backwards with a frightened squeal, narrowly missing the tip of the blade becoming embedded within her. Before I consciously realise I am doing it I've flung myself forwards, using all five feet and nine inches of my body force to bring him to the ground.

"Lacey run!" I scream, pleading to her.

I whimper, moaning as my vision blurs. Weldar just struck me in the head with something hard. A metal water bottle maybe? Something painful, but not lethal...his usual tactics. Lacey runs past us, but stops at the mouth of the Cornucopia.

"Come on Gadget, you too!" Lacey exclaims.

I weakly haul myself to my feet, only to be bashed over by a punch from Weldar. While he grabs his sword I wearily crawl out of the Cornucopia and into the pouring rain, trying to get get to my feet. As I do, lightning strikes nearby. I shriek in alarm and jump back away from the Cornucopia. Anything metal is a lethal trap in a storm like this!

"Quick! Get away from the Cornucopia!" I yell, right as the lightening starts to flash across the sky.

Lacey scampers to the other side of the clearing while Weldar runs out from the silver horn, armed and angry. He looks at Lacey, and then he looks at me. He stops to give me a nasty look. I feel my knees knocking and my head starting to feel faint.

"If you win, you're going home back to Three, _not_ Eight," Weldar says, snarling like a Muttation. "You're a District Traitor with how you help her. Do you _actually_ think you're both getting out of this? Pathetic.

The lightning strikes again, but this time it hits the Cornucopia, and for a few brief moments it glows as it is charged with electricity. Weldar shrieks as he quickly backs away, out of range of being fried. The sight of the horn glowing like that...it's scary to watch, but at the same time so very captivating. Of course, the loud crackle of lighting that fills the sky quickly gets me cowering once more.

And then, I freeze.

It's basic knowledge about lightning that it will strike the tallest object. Especially if that object is a conductor, like most metals. While in the Arena there are breaks taken from the reality of the outside world, sometimes things do happen as could be expected. This being the case, I nearly scream at the sight of a sword poking out from the top of the supplies pyramid, the tip of it facing the sky.

I barely have time to get down and cover myself before the mayhem begins.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The lightning strikes the sword, but this wasn't what caused the horrible, painfully loud explosions. No, as I look up several long moments later with a very dazed feeling throughout me I see that the force of the lightning strike must have made crates fall loose and onto the mines, and with all of them detonating at once...the area in front of the Cornucopia is a charred crater now. Nothing is left…

All of the supplies are gone, and I can't see Weldar…

Is he dead…?

There's no cannon, and soon I see Weldar stagger out from within the Cornucopia. He must have been blasted backwards into it by the force of the explosion. Based on his limping, he was close enough to the blast to be hurt, but not close enough to die. Aside from Weldar looking a bit singed, he doesn't seem to have any serious injuries. That armoured vest is effective. Looking over at Lacey, it seems she is not overly injured either as she staggers to her feet, her knees knocking.

"That was too loud!" Lacey yells, holding her head.

Weldar quickly fumbles to grab his sword. Lacey screams and makes a beeline towards me, and I stagger and hobble, trying to keep start off in the direction of my cave. Lacey soon runs up to me and, gently taking my hand, begins to lead me away.

"Get back here!" Weldar screams. "You District tra-…!"

Weldar pauses. It seems he is suddenly realizing something. I chance a glance over my shoulder as me and Lacey weakly hobble away to the edge of the clearing. Weldar is patting his ears, a look of panic on his face.

"Why can't I hear anything!? Where's the sound?!" He screams, pulling his hair and smacking the Cornucopia in a mixture of fury and fear.

At the distance I was from the explosions, my ears are ringing painfully, though I can still hear to a degree. It seems Weldar was close enough to the blast that, while he is still more or less able to keep going physically, it would appear that both of his eardrums have been ruptured.

Weldar has gone totally deaf.

Scared of him and hating him as much as I do, I still feel a small twinge of pity for him. This Arena is a hellish place...being in here and not being able to hear anything, or anybody, coming must be terrifying. I'd be unable to sleep at night due to fear and paranoia a Mutt or Tribute would slit my throat in my slumber.

I feel kind of hypocritical, feeling something for Weldar and yet still nothing for Marvel.

We clear the forest perimeter, still stumbling along, and Lacey squeals in alarm as she glances back.

"He's coming!" she shivers, a hand over her gut protectively...not that it'd be anything against a sword. "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

"W-what…?" I manage to say as we pass through a place with some rather thick bushes and tall grass.

"Well, I hardly know him, so he's therefore a stranger...and because he wants to murder me from head to tie, he presents danger," Lacey says, somehow reverting to her usual happy tone. "...How are we gonna escape?! W-w-what if the Gamemakers won't let us…?"

This has all happened so fast, my mind has been on auto-pilot. One moment we're snuggling in the Cornucopia...the next moment the supplies are blown up and we're fleeing from Weldar. I don't think the full reality of how this changes everything has really hit me at all yet…

But Lacey is right, the Gamemakers could easily drive us back the way we came from. Though, if this is looking good on TV...they may allow it, just for a day. But we need to hide, right now!

...Weldar is deaf…

We can hide so much easier!

Quickly, I pull Lacey to the side and, in one shared fall, we tumble into the tall grass. Lacey gets the idea, and so we lay perfectly still. Even if Weldar is deaf, we do not dare to breath too loudly, just in case…

Weldar stalks by, sword in hand and breathing shakily. His face is full of hate.

"I know you're here somewhere!" He yells, a bit of a slur on his words. I suppose even if he's only just gone deaf it's already hard to talk without Weldar hearing his voice. "I may not be able to hear you, but I will find you Gadget! Lacey is going to die, you _know_ she will, be it from me, one of the others or a grisly end to a Mutt! And if I see you...I won't kill you, but I'll break you. You'll _crave_ death! You're not stopping me from going home!"

Minutes pass, and Weldar storms back to the Cornucopia. I doubt he'll follow after us, not as he is now. There were medical supplies within the Cornucopia that will have survived the explosions...I don't know if they'd help Weldar, but it will keep him occupied. At least now we've got a chance to make a swift exit to somewhere safer.

"You know, this may be a bad time to say this," Lacey begins, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "But...it's kinda comfy to lie on top of you."

That's when I realise, for several minutes now, I've been laying belly down with Lacey on top of me in a similar position. This is so embarrassing...then again, at this point what do I care about dignity? Do I really have any left?

"Could you...get off?" I mumble.

Lacey giggles as she stands up, helping me up as well. We're both rather dazed and shaky, so we put an arm around each other and stagger onwards, as though we were underage drinkers.

"Sooooooo...where are we going, Gadget?" Lacey asks me.

And, as Lacey is the only person in this terrible place that I trust...and by terrible place I could mean the Arena or Panem really...I decide to tell her.

"A special cave nobody else knows about," I say, trying to put on a mysterious face. It hurts to make the expression.

Seeing Lacey with her eyes sparkling with wonder, though, that makes it worth the pain. For at least a few hours...I've delayed the inevitable.

* * *

 **(Time goes by…)**

* * *

"Whoaaaaaa, this is the best secret lair I've ever been to!" Lacey exclaims, looking like she's in a candy store with enough money to buy one of everything.

We sit together in my hidden cave, the secret weapon at the other side from us. Outside the rain fall and the wind howls. Certainly a horrid evening to be outside and without any shelter. But, at least for now we're alright. My ears have stopped ringing, but I now have a massive headache. Per Lacey's insistence I lay me head on her lap, dazed as can be, as she gently strokes my hair while chattering about all kinds of things.

"So, that's the story of why the factory my mommy works at has banned nylon from being bought in," Lacey concludes. "So now, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" I ask. "If it's what we do now...I'm really not sure. I...guess hide until Marvel succumbs to his injuries? Or, hope Weldar and Miller end each other at the same time? Though...then we'd be the only ones left and...I can't..."

"...Me neither," Lacey assures me. "To bad we can't live in here forever, huh? Just think, us as the only ones left and not hurting each other, and the Arena can be our own little dome of paradise! Once we remove the Muttation problem, it could be like a holiday that never ends!"

I don't reply to this. In theory, I like that idea...but it wouldn't happen. If we didn't fight, then some horrible Muttation, or several, would be sure to get unleashed and tear apart one of us horrifically. But for a few hours, it's nice to dream about such a life.

"...It's almost over," I say quietly. "Nineteen of us are dead. Five left...maybe we should split up so it won't come down to both of us?"

Lacey stops stroking me and looks at me with teary eyes.

"I don't want to say goodbye," she sniffles.

"...Me neither," I say, almost sobbing. "...For now, lets just snuggle, for what little comfort it gives. We'll...figure this out in the morning..."

Lacey agrees and soon we huddle close, trying to keep warm. It may be dry in the cave, but it's still freezing. Especially as all the blankets at the Cornucopia probably got blown up or damaged. I see Lacey glance at my secret weapon every now and then...a secret to all but her anyway...she seems equal parts amazed and uneasy, maybe more of the former actually. I'd never use it on her, and I'd hope she knows this.

I'm so weak and very tired, but when the anthem starts I still find it in me to shakily crawl to the vines covering the cave and peer out into the stormy night sky, with Lacey joining me a few moments later.

The Capitol Seal stays in the sky for a moment, reminding us who put us here. As if we could really forget…

Peeta's face is the first one shown in the sky. In the Hunger Games, the boy is always shown before the girl if both from the same District die, regardless of who lived longer. Seeing his face, a blank stare without the human empathy it held when he lived...it feels wrong. Like it's a picture of a fake Peeta. And here I am talking like I knew him well...I'd have liked to have known him better.

And then, Katniss is shown in the sky. The Girl who was on Fire, who volunteered to save her little sister...so admirable. But selflessness at a reaping and being bold and eye catching at a parade doesn't change anything if you fall on the wrong side of an arrow. She'll be forgotten, just like most of the Fallen will be my next year...or by the Victor Tour. But, I'll keep her in my mind. I admire familial love…

The Anthem ends, and all is silent besides the rainfall. A loud boom of thunder sends us quickly scampering back into the cave though, holding each other close for comfort. We stay like this for a bit without saying anything.

"You know, we got sidetracked didn't we? I never did ask you my question," Lacey says suddenly.

"Oh yeah, you're right...whoops," I say with an awkward chuckle. "What did you want to know?"

"Well you've kinda said before Weldar has picked on you a lot in life, so...what made him become such a meanie face?" she asks curiously. "Some Tributes go cuckoo in the Arena, and the Careers have the meanie face mindset taught to them...but neither of those things seem to apply to Weldar. What's his story?"

I consider this. I've only heard much of anything second hand, and as I think of the facts it occurs to me...besides how much I dislike and fear him, do I really know much of anything about Weldar? I didn't even know his surname until the Reaping happened.

"Well...I know his dad got arrested and executed in public," I say slowly. Thinking about what happened to Mr Coil makes me feel ill. "I don't know why, but...Weldar saw it happen, screaming and begging for his dad. He was never the same after that...though even before that, he was always cold and distant. But as time passed...he just locked on to me and began hurting me. I don't know why...and maybe I'm missing some of what happened. Weldar will never feel like telling me, obviously...you'd have to be able to read his thoughts to know...I believe he was a nice boy once, but, well...I've never seen it for myself..."

I take a deep breath, and exhale.

"It's ending soon..." I whisper.

"...The Games, or...us?" Lacey says quietly.

"One or the other, maybe both," I respond with a soft mumble. "Let's just...enjoy the night and being alone together while it lasts."

"I'd like that," Lacey agrees as she lightly nuzzles my shoulder. "Best friend..."

As Lacey begins to nod off, I find myself left awake and fill of sickly unease. Only five are still alive, and Marvel has a chance at dying from his wounds before he ever finds us. But what then? It'd be us, Weldar and Miller...if we stalled too long then they'd send us towards each other for a big battle, and it'd be bloodshed.

Will I have to watch Lacey be brutally killed in front of me? If she was, would I even desire going home, such as it is?

If Weldar dies and I go home alone, would my District treat me any better? I m-mean...they're seen what Weldar has done to me, right? Wouldn't they be happy I made it home, even if I'm not the ideal tribute? Though, neither is Weldar…

How will Miller factor into all of this? District Nine could still have a Victor.

And why do I feel so terrified of dying? There have been a lot of times I have wanted to die...why, didn't I feel so tempted to jump off my pedestal on the first day? What's made me change my mind and decide to keep living, no matter what ends up happening?

One look to the girl sleeping up against me, and I have my answer.

In the morning, I'll have to deal with the worry and constant fear once more. But, for now...for just a few hours, I have time to briefly step away from it and get some sleep. If I can sleep without a nightmare, that'll be as good as I can hope for.

Gadget Byte, the odds are not in your favour...but tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 8…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Gadget (District 3 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Miller (District 9 Male)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

6th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Committed suicide via Nightlock Berries.

7th- **Katniss (District 12 Female)** \- Shot in the heart with a bow and arrow by Miller.

8th- **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)** \- Caught in Gadget's snare trap and stung to death by Tracker-Jackers.

9th- **Cato (District 2 Male)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

10th- **Glimmer (District 1 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

11th- **Clove (District 2 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

12th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Shot in the forehead with a bow and arrow by Glimmer.

13th- **Marina (District 4 Female** )- Throat slashed with a knife by Clove

14th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Speared in the gut repeatedly by Weldar.

15th- **Rue (District 11 Female)** \- Speared in the heart, gut and face by Weldar.

16th- **Rammy (District 10 Male)** \- Arms sliced off and decapitated by Clove.

17th- **Urchin (District 4 Male)** \- Throat slashed with a machete by Cato

18th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato

19th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

20th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove

21st- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

22nd- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Hit in the skull with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Katniss:** I guess there's not much to say about Katniss, as for the bulk of the story except one tiny section she was never in the same area as Gadget was. That's one of the issues with first person POV narration, we can only ever see what the protagonist sees. But, what were she and Peeta doing all this time? Maybe we'll eventually find out? As it stands though, given she had never come across Gadget at all this was really as long as she could last...and killed by her own signature weapon too. Not anywhere as major as she was in Hot Water, but nobody can be major in every story.

 **Peeta:** As with Katniss, Peeta did not cross paths with Gadget much either. With our lead stuck at the Cornucopia most of the time, and the Twelve pair usually a great assistance away, they simply didn't get much chance to interact. Hopefully his final scene was an enjoyable one though...well, perhaps not 'enjoyable' so much as well written? Dying by his own terms and refusing to become a monster, it takes boldness and it was his own little rebellion. So now, the Twelve pair are reunited in death, and Peeta shows he's more than just a piece in the Capitol's Games.

And now, we're down to five...


	9. Day 9: Ant Agony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Day nine has arrived! We're almost at the end of the story, and yet still a few surprises have yet to be seen. I'm confident that I can get this story finished by the end of the month, and hopefully you guys will like how it ends. Also, milestone, the story has surpassed 1000 views! Thank you to all who have been reading. :) Before the chapter begins...here's the first hint towards who the third protagonist of The Nameless Chronicles will be…

 **Hint #1:** This tribute died in the bloodbath.

* * *

When I wake up, it's dark and quiet. And I feel hungry...so hungry. With all the supplies at the Cornucopia blown up, and how I may end up worse than dead if I tried to go back to scavenge something...this is going to present a problem. I don't know much of anything about survival besides how to kind of start a fire. This is what happens when you live in an Urban District.

"Lacey, you awake?" I ask after a yawn. "We need to get food...Lacey?"

I look around the cave. Its dark, the outside light blocked by the vines, but something is instantly clear to me. Nobody resting against me, no sound of snoring…

Lacey has left while I was sleeping.

She left…

"...She decided to leave, and she didn't attack me in my sleep. She didn't want us to have to hurt each other," I say, lightly smiling. "I hope she's alright. That girl..."

I'm all alone now, and that's how it's going to be. Weldar would cut me up and tie me down, leaving me in agony. Marvel would kill me on sight. Miller...yeah, he'd probably do the same as Marvel. Lacey wouldn't, but this is where we have parted so from now on I can't rely on her kindness and care.

I have to rely on myself only.

Looking at the secret weapon, I know I need to somehow raise funds from sponsors and soon. But how? I'm not convinced I could win a fight against anybody left. Im not getting myself killed for sponsor money that I'd not even be alive to benefit from. That'd be suicide, and I promised Lacey I'd not try to do it again. So, what can I do?

Checking my supplies I can see that...Lacey didn't take anything from me. My knife, a single piece of dried fruit, some water and a bottle of painkillers. It's all I have to live off of now. After swallowing the painkillers with water and devouring the dried fruit I shakily stand up. My legs hurt, quite a lot...but I can't stop running. Running has kept me alive.

"Well...let's see what's for breakfast tonight," I say to myself as I walk over to the vines. "Don't be a fire, don't be a fire..."

I step outside of the cave with my highly limited supplies and look around. Ok, so there is no fire. That's pretty good. The ground is damp, and it smells wet and earthy from the storm yesterday, but right now the weather doesn't seem too bad. Cloudy, but not cold or dangerous. Maybe the kind of weather where I can find myself something, _anything_ , to eat.

When I came into this Arena, I weighed one hundred and twenty pounds...for a girl of 5'9, a bit below the average. Most of my weight probably came from my height, along with whatever scraps I could scavenge. But by now, from all the running, fighting and screaming...what do I weigh? How weak have I gotten? I look like a mess on the outside, and my mind isn't looking too good I'd bet. But what about my vitals? A tracker can tell all that to the Gamemakers, unless it somehow broke or something I guess, but I don't know anything.

...Well, I do know what I am starving, and I feel like crap. Gotta be something to eat around here. Berries could be poisonous though, and I don't know how to catch an animal with a snare...and I am not going to 'pull a Titus', as we call it in Three.

This might be harder than I thought.

Hmm...if the Ant Muttation is bought back, would it be edible?

"Stop being stupid Gadget," I tell myself. "Ok, that way leads to pain...the Cornucopia...same thing. So, I shall go...hmm...this way."

And so I walk on to wherever I'm going to end up next. So long as there is food, I'm not gonna complain. I would ask to be sponsored food, but I need the money for the final piece of the secret weapon. So, its my own self to rely on here.

Animals and edible things tend to frequent areas with water...so, if I look for a pond or the river, I might find food. The lake was near the Cornucopia and leads up to the river, but if I go that way I could be seen. So, I'll have to take a longer detour.

Well, I got nothing but time.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

The Hunger Games…

Oh how horribly fitting that name is. I may be used to being hungry, but back home I'm not in a situation where I burn off calories constantly. So, as the days go by it gets worse and worse. Just another way to give us reason to kill each other, so we can get out of here and actually eat something good. They say money and knowledge are power...I prefer to think food is power.

Just being able to take a nibble from a cheese bun right now would be enough to get me to do almost anything.

But how much would a cheese bun cost by now? It's not just the day counter that makes sponsor gifts get more expensive, but also how many Tributes are still alive by then. Five still existing by day eight...I bet a slice of fresh bread would cost over a hundred Caps. A rip-off.

And yet I want it so _bad_!

Right now, I'm in an empty area of the forest. Well, not empty so much as it feels very dead. The grass is thin, the trees have little signs of life in them, so birds or any wildlife seems to be nearby.

It's as though life knows better to be here.

My knife is in my hand a moment later. Am I alone? Or is there a beast somewhere nearby? All that is clear to me is that there isn't any food in this place. But, where from here is the river? It can't be far...or did I go off course? The ground is low, so to check I'd have to climb up a tree and peer over the canopy of the forest.

"...Or I could fall and break my neck," I finish out loud.

I'm walking around, looking for a decent tree to climb. I think they'd all support my weight, but I need one that is possible for me to climb...and with low odds of me getting myself killed. Any with tree sap on them are right out. For all I know it could be corrosive to my flesh.

As I pick out a tree, something catches my attention nearby. Something that clearly doesn't belong.

"Hmm...what's this?" I say quietly as I knee next to the thing on the ground, but not getting too close.

It's a trap.

Specifically, it seems to be a small pit lightly covered by some large leaves. Using a stick to carefully brush away the leaves, it appears to be filled with...um...I think the trainer called them Punji Sticks? One foot in here and the victim won't run again...easy to catch and kill. Good thing I spotted it.

Wait...wait a second. If there is a trap set here, one this well made...somebody must be nearby!

I waste no time climbing up a tree. It's tough, and I almost slip a few times which results in many squeaks of fear from me, but I make it up towards the upper branches. Concealed by the foliage I take a few quiet breaths. If they can't see me, they can't kill me.

A few moments later I hear footsteps. Good thing I'm out of sight. But who is it? Lacey…? I'll warn her of the trap if it is, but it seems unlikely I'd have caught up to her already, especially when I wasn't trying to. And Weldar is back at the Cornucopia, deaf. So it must be Miller or Marvel...and I don't want to be seen by either of them…

"Can't make a sound," I say near silently, quietening down and staying very still as I watch the ground.

A few moments pass and a boy walks into the clearing. He holds a bow with an arrow notched, and a quiver with a few extra arrows on his back...the axe on his belt and the bottle green jacket show me it's Miller right away.

Looking around and thankfully not towards me, he relaxes a bit and begins to carefully walk around the clearing. His arrow is still notched...I barely dare to breath. It won't matter if I am up here so long as he has that bow...in fact, with how I'd have no room to run it'd make it an easy job for him.

I wonder if he is as good a shot with that bow as Katniss was.

"Looks like nobody is here," Miller says quietly. "Just as well, only four arrows left. The girl from Eight made me waste two before she bolted. Calm down Miller...four opponents, four arrows...you'll be home soon."

He takes a shaky breath. Just like me, he's afraid.

"Don't worry Cinder, I'll win," he continues. "Hm...what's that?"

Miller kneels next to the Punji Sick trap, looking it over. He makes a sound of approval.

"Well made trap," he says. "Wait...I didn't make this one. Somebody might be near!"

Miller gets up and quickly leaves the area. Once he's out of my hearing range I begin to make my descent, but I realize something that makes me choke for a moment.

It wasn't Miller's trap.

And with Weldar far away and Lacey not knowing how to make traps…

 _Marvel is nearby._

Now feeling very afraid I quickly make my way down the tree to the ground. I have no idea how recently this trap has been made, or is Marvel would plan to stay near it, but if he's nearby I need to _run_. Insane or not, he's a Career and I'd have no way of fighting him off even if he was unarmed.

I can't see any signs of somebody approaching, so I take off running in a different direction than the one Miller went in. It's harder to be found if you stay on the move, and right now me being found will likely mean the same thing as being a corpse.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

I've been running for a few minutes now, but gradually my run has become more of a tired stumble. My chest burns horribly from the combination of hunger, thirst and fatigue throughout my body. But I don't think I've been follow.

I'm alone.

But, more to the point, I have found the river once again. Drinking right from it didn't hurt me last time, so it probably won't this time. After all, it's not stagnant. And so I drop to my knees and practically dunk my messy face into the water, gulping it like an animal. A few seconds pass until I raise back onto my knees and run my hands through my hair.

Hungry and tired, but at least I'm not thirsty anymore. As I fill up my bottle, I take a look at my reflection in the river. I never thought of myself as a looker, like Glimmer was, but I never felt I was ugly or anything either. Perhaps almost cute. But looking at me now, I'm a mess. Tired, miserable, dirty, dried blood that won't wash off easily and my hair is a total mess. No longer straight and sleek, but full of dirt, split ends and some of it fallen out.

"You're a mess," I say to my reflection matter-of-factly. "A total mess."

But, who would be the same after nine days in the Arena? Even Careers take a few hits and look at least a bit worn down by the end, though as can be expected, they still look better than most people would. The untrained and weak Tributes like me...calling us ghastly would probably be a compliment.

I sit here for a few minutes, listening to the water gently flow by. It sounds wet, obviously, but the light splashes and ripples of the flow...it's soothing. I reach into my pocket and hold my token in my hand. I gently close my fingers around it.

"Don't worry mommy, wherever you are...I'll be home soon," I whisper. It's my promise.

I scream in alarm as I am grabbed by my hair and thrown over to the ground hard. I spit out dirt and try to get up, but I have to chance to as somebody grabs me and tries to drag me to the water to drown me. Screaming, I grab my knife and stab it behind me. The grip on my loosens, but a second later I am kicked forwards and land on the hard ground, moaning in pain.

Looking back, I see Marvel leering down at me, my knife having cut his hip. He's bleeding, but not from anywhere vital, and he tosses my knife away into the river. Looking at him, the once proud and smug Career seems to have really lost it. His eyes are wide and mad, he's covered in dirt and some blood, he looks much thinner and he's missing his shirt and jacket. His torso has bite marks...maybe from bugs...and also an axe wound. But this hardly matters as he holds a flimsy spear, one held together with duct tape. Maybe the tape was sponsored?

"Well, lookie-lookie here! It's one of the bad guys!" Marvel yells, his voice shaky, but still grand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another episode of the Marvel Show! The show where I am Marvellous, and the opponent is dead! Hahahahaha! Today, this girl is gonna die! What's your name, sweetie? Tell the people! Don't be shy!"

I scream and quickly get up to try and run away. Maybe Marvel would bleed out while he chases me? But he grabs me and throws me down. I scream shrilly as he stomps on my back. Not enough to break anything, but it hurts! It hurts so much! Like an open fame is against my flesh! I have no weapons, so all I can do is run away.

"Oh no you don't!" he giggles, grabbing my hair as I try to stand and throwing me by it to land roughly a few feet away. "Marvel is making his move! Watch him go, people! Spear attack!"

Marvel cackles madly, humping and thrusting his spear in a way both terrifying to watch...and really awkward. I try to gun but quickly drop down again to the dirt, the spear flying over me and pinning into a tree. Marvel cries out in agonized disappointment.

"No! Ratings are falling!" the insane boy from one yells.

While Marvel goes to retrieve his spear, I run to the river to find my knife. It has to be here somewhere. But I can't see it. It's gone! I have to fight an insane Career totally unarmed...the only thing I can take comfort in is that, a feet feet away, my token lies unharmed. Quite the opposite of me.

Marvel has now grabbed his spear, laughing madly again as he thrusts with it on the spot.

"It's going in your belly!" he yells in glee.

I have no weapons...but there are other ways to harm somebody besides a weapon. And so, I reach back, grabbing a handful of dirt, and throw it at Marvel. The dirt quickly gets into his bleeding hip wound. He howls in pain, trying to swat it away.

"It's just self defence, it's just self defence," I whisper to myself, closing my eyes and shakily breathing for a second or two.

That dirt will certainly cause an infection, and I highly doubt Marvel will get any medicine. By the time the Games end, he'll already be dead from infection. I just need to run away, and fast! It's the only thing I can do in this horrible place!

Getting up, I try to run back towards the Punji Stick trap. If I could get Marvel to step in it, he'd be unable to catch up to me.

"Roar!" Marvel yells, sounding goofy...and terrifying.

I scream in fright as Marvel grabs onto my leg and pulls me over. I may be of a more sound state of mind, but he's still older, bigger and stronger than me. Grabbing my foot he begins gnawing on my ankle. My pants stop most pain, but I can fee a horrible tingle in my ankle. Kicking my foot at his face I make a break for the woods, but a second later I scream as my back suddenly feels aflame with pain. Marvel struck me with the flat on his spear and, in my pause of pain, he punches me down to the ground. Spear in his arms he looms over me with a loud, crazy laugh.

"Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA!" He laughs, his eyes unfocused and wide.

As Marvel thrust pumps with his spear, yelling about the Marvel Show having higher ratings than ever, rain begins falling from the sky. It's thick and very damp and as some of it gets in my eues I feel even more helpless than I already am.

"Get off!" I yell trying to throw more dirt at Marvel's wound.

Marvel doesn't react. In pain though he clearly is, he simply spits on my face. And again. And again. I howl and moan in disgust and pain as his thick spit coats my face.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Gadget! Thirteen years old, and less than one minute form death! Oh my, how Marvellous! AHAHAHAHA!" Marvel laughs, spinning his spear in his hands like a baton of some kind, one of his feet upon my chest to keep my from getting up. "It's been a pretty boring Hunger Games this year! Not enough effort from the Gamemakers to make it interesting, leaving it to me to give you your entertainment! Let's give Seneca and his friends a big clap for mediocrity! Hooray!"

Marvel whoops and claps, while I struggle more frantically than before. Marvel has to adjust his pressure and position a few times to keep my in place, but I still struggle. He just insulted the Head Gamemaker! He said they didn't put in effort! Something bad is gonna happen and I need to get out of the crossfire.

"Help! Help! I'm stuck with a madman!" I scream, kicking and wriggling.

"A marvellous madman!" agrees Marvel as he raises his spear.

That's the exact time I hear a monstrous shriek from nearby.

 _...I know that shriek_.

All I can do is scream and shriek and yell as loudly as I can, rocking myself and struggling as I do. I have to get away from here. Thankfully, Marvel suddenly steps away from me, allowing me to scramble backwards and get to my feet. The downside is that the Ant Muttation is back, as big and scary as ever, and it looms over us, clicking and hissing.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" I scream, unable to think of anything but the danger I am in.

I don't think. I turn the other way and flee for my life. I don't bother to grab my supplies. I just run. _I run for my life_.

Crossing the thankfully shallow river and blazing up the bank towards the forest I hear Marvel is yelling and laughing.

"A new challenger approaches! HAHAHAHA! Your Marvellous hero, Marvel, is ready to fight!" Marvel cheers, cackling with insane glee. "What's your name pal? Where do you come from? Are you ready to die?!"

That's the last I hear before a loud shriek and a huge amount of agonised screaming. The screams go on and on. Clearly it's a very drawn out death but I don't stop running away. Soon enough the screaming stops, but I'm not sure if its because Marvel is dead or the fact I am out of range.

Crying as I run, I quickly get behind a large boulder and hide. Drawing my knees up, I shake violently, breathing deeply in and out, trying not to think of anything. I was a mess physically, and now I think another part of me snapped. After the trauma I just saw and heard, I now something for certain.

I feel so sorry for Marvel and his fate.

BANG!

...Twenty dead.

...Four left.

I don't get time to think this over much before I feel everything going dark.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I jolt awake with a sharp intake of air, my eyes opening suddenly as I quickly glance around. It's silent, and it's sunset. The sky glows a honey orange colour, and the rain has stopped. I'm still alive, somehow, and it seems the Ant Muttation must have been withdrawn. If it wasn't, I'd be dead. No doubt being killed while I am not conscious to feel it must be too boring for them.

"...What's in my hands," I mumble, still not totally with it.

I seem to be holding something...but what? I look down and see that, while I was sprawled out in an unconscious state, a sponsor parachute has landed in my arms. But, it's not beeping the usual sonar. That's strange...normally a gift will beep until it is opened. An incentive to claim it quickly. These things never break, that I recall…

Somebody must have came by while I was unconscious, and turned it off for me. There are only three people still alive and...Lacey.

My guardian angel…

That's the only explanation I can think of. She found me like this and, while she didn't stick around so that we will not have to possibly turn on each other, she turned off the beeping to protect me. My chest feels really warm...this must be what's it's like having a best friend.

I look left and right. Sure enough, an L is drawn onto the rock with dirt. Placed on the ground below it is a single red apple. Juicy and brightly coloured. I put aside the parachute for a moment, quickly devouring the apple. Skin, the juice innards, the core..even the seeds are not safe. I still feel hungry after I finish it off, but I still feel a little better. That apple was worth more than five hundred Caps, easily.

But, opening up my sponsor parachute I realize that I have been gifted something worth even more.

"It's...it's a Plasma Reflux Coil..." I whisper in glee, almost giggling in relief. "It's the last part I need! Yes! Yes!"

I hug the component to my chest, tears of hope in my tired, weary eyes. All I need to do now is go back to the cave and finish off work on my secret weapon. It won't take very long. For a girl on my skill, it'd be a half hour job at most.

"Thank you," I say, knowing a camera can hear me.

I get up to my feet after picking a note out of the parachute and head off back towards the river, and thus the cave beyond it. Before I get to the cave though, I have one more thing I have to do. I _need_ to recover my token. It's all I have left of mommy, after all.

Putting the Plasma Reflux Coil in my pocket I set at a decent pace. Lacey won't attack me, and Weldar is probably far away...but Miller might be nearby, and he'd attack me. Not that'd I'd blame him...we're all scared, tired and want to go home. And now...it's seems that maybe, just maybe, I will.

Though if I were to go home with Weldar, I'm not so sure I'd want to live a full, long life. It'd be an endless cycle of pain and hurt, with no escape from him.

I breath shakily as I open up the note to read it.

 _-You have all the parts you need now. Go and build something great, and come home. But don't forget, Lacey cannot come back with you. But Weldar can, and likely will. It's going to hurt, and badly, but it cannot be changed. But I'll be beside you._

 _The Games are nearly over. Tick tock tick tock tick tock…_

 _Wiress-_

Cold hard facts. It's a bitter, harsh truth that winning will not really make life better at all. Trading being hungry for being constantly hurt by Weldar, more than usual. If I did kill him though...I may be an outcast now, but that's nothing to what would happen if the Taboo was broken….

Deep breaths Gadget. Wiress is on your side…

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It's not long before I am back at the river. The sunset light reflects off of the flowing water...it's a beautiful evening, really.

But it doesn't change what happened here just a few hours ago, and how sick and wrong the whole thing was.

"Ok, where's that token," I mumble, crossing the river carefully and heading to the area I know I saw it last. "Gotta be here somewhere. Why would anybody else want it?"

It's fortunate that the river is so shallow and only up to my knees. I'd not want my vital Plasma Reflux Coil damaged. But that's not important, not when I kneel down and pick up my token once more. Mommy…

"Thank goodness..." I whisper, putting the token into my pocket where it'll be safe.

There's no sign of the Any Muttation, and Marvel's body has been taken away. Or, the pieces of his body if he died in the way I expected he did. However, besides the disturbances in the dirt from our rather one sided battle, in his favour of course, there is something there that shows evidence of what happened.

Blood.

Usually the Capitol clears the blood up after a rather messy kill, but sometimes it is left. Either due to the soapy stuff they use not getting rid of everything, or them deciding to leave it to mark an exceptional grisly death. The kind of thing that would make the highlights, make me cry and then give me nightmares too.

Based on the blood splatted on the dirt, rocks and nearby trees, I am certain it was the latter…

I drop to my knees, puking into the river, so overcome with nausea at the thought of what happened behind my back as I ran away. I must have puked dozens of times now. It explains the weight loss…

Shaking and shivering, I get back up and keep going. It'll be dark soon, the sunset no longer providing light, an I'd rather be in cover by that point. The kind of cover only my cave provides.

Too bad my knife is gone though. I may have been kind of bad at using it, but it made me feel just a little safer.

Feeling afraid, I press onwards through the forest. Just a few miles to go, if that...not far.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I made it.

I was so nervous that, on the way back, I'd be attacked by Miller or a Muttation, but nothing ever came to me. All the fear I felt was in my mind. Probably what they intended. But it doesn't matter. I've arrived at my cave and have gotten to work on my secret weapon instantly. Complex stuff, but to me it comes very naturally. Just have to put the Plasma Reflux Coil in place, and link it up to the power source and the pistons. Not a huge job, really.

After some time has passed, I make the final connection and, after closing the metal cover over the Plasma Reflux Coil, I take a few steps back and breath out a happy sigh.

It's finished.

My secret weapon is ready to be used.

Normally I'd much prefer to test it and be certain it's in proper condition, but I won't get such a luxury. I'll need to put in to work in the morning and…well...not think about it too much, and just hope I will not need to hurt Lacey.

I suppose with my care for my dearest, and only, friend, and my fear of what would happen if I broke the Taboo, especially with the rule change bringing both Tributes home...I guess it means that, by default, I can only use this on Miller. But will I crack and change my mind once the 'finale' has begun?

I wish I could go home with Lacey and move into Eight. Maybe in another world.

One without the Hunger Games.

"Well, better try to get some sleep," I say to myself. "Big day tomorrow."

Big, and probably highly painful. Might even kill me. Probably will. But, as I try to settle own, attempting to ignore how hunger I am, I hear the Anthem has started to play. Weary and exhausted, I crawl to the entrance of the cave and peer through the vines as I look up at the sky.

The Capitol Seal stays in place for only a second by the time I am looking. If you ask me, a second is far too long…

Marvel's face is shown in the sky, blank and devoid of any kind of the usual cockiness he always showed. It's the first time in over fifty years that a Career has not made it to the last four. I wonder how the others will feel, seeing his face in the sky. Relief that the last Career is dead? Glee that he met a grisly end after the pain he enjoyed causing? Nothing due to not knowing him personally?

Me, I just feel bad that I earlier said I didn't feel any sympathy for him. In some ways I still don't, but...the way he died was just _**awful**_.

The Anthem comes to an end, and all is silent once more in the night sky. The stars are bright, but all is silent.

I get back inside the cave, crawling to the part furthest from the entrance. It's going to be ending tomorrow, one way or another. Will I be able to go home, probably with Weldar, or will I just be a face projected into the sky and forgotten by everybody?

I'm scared and so tired and afraid…

I would have thought, before launch, I'd have thrown in the towel long ago by this point.

But, I guess I didn't get here by giving up. I keep going...with a bit of help from an angel of course.

I'll try to sleep and deal with what may be my last day alive once I wake up. For just a few hours, I'll be free, free to dream.

"Might be my last dream. I hope it's a nice one," I mumble as I lay down and close my eyes tiredly.

Gadget Byte, the odds are not in your favour...but tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 9…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Gadget (District 3 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Miller (District 9 Male)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

5th- **Marvel (District 1 Male)-** Torn apart by an Ant Muttation.

6th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Committed suicide via Nightlock Berries.

7th- **Katniss (District 12 Female)** \- Shot in the heart with a bow and arrow by Miller.

8th- **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)** \- Caught in Gadget's snare trap and stung to death by Tracker-Jackers.

9th- **Cato (District 2 Male)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

10th- **Glimmer (District 1 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

11th- **Clove (District 2 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

12th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Shot in the forehead with a bow and arrow by Glimmer.

13th- **Marina (District 4 Female** )- Throat slashed with a knife by Clove

14th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Speared in the gut repeatedly by Weldar.

15th- **Rue (District 11 Female)** \- Speared in the heart, gut and face by Weldar.

16th- **Rammy (District 10 Male)** \- Arms sliced off and decapitated by Clove.

17th- **Urchin (District 4 Male)** \- Throat slashed with a machete by Cato

18th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato

19th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

20th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove

21st- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

22nd- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Hit in the skull with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Marvel:** The last Career standing, and all because he had to take a piss at the time Lacey dropped the mine onto the other three. I don't know why, but that just strikes me as oddly amusing. Marvel was a fun one to write here. With his goofy, dumbass behavior and the 'energy' he put into his actions he felt stand-out and a rather entertaining antagonist, though as can be expected he was highly trained and dangerous. But I was thinking, what if only one Career survived a big accident and had no supplies at all, and had no way of getting anymore at all. In canon Cato and Clove had each other at least, and didn't seem to be suffering too badly...but with Marvel all alone, and having no clue what to do...well, we saw his decent into madness. With insanity comes no filter, and without a filter you could provoke the Gamemakers. I feel Marvel played a good role in this story, but here he is, dead before the 'finale' begins...


	10. Day 10: The Secret Weapon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Here we are, at the final chapter of the Games section of the story! Four remain, and that number is going to get lower pretty soon. I wanted to get this done sooner, but I got busy. Still, delays tend to benefit my stories in the long run. Not much to say, so read on and enjoy! :)

 **EDIT:** DOH! Forgot the hints to the next tribute to get their story. ^^;

 **Hint #1:** This Tribute died in the Bloodbath.

 **Hint #2:** This tribute was never seen holding a weapon.

* * *

Yawning, I wake up. It quickly becomes clear to me that I am alone, and totally unarmed. But, nobody has found me yet, so I'm still alive. A cannon would have woken me up, so the other three are still alive. Not for long though. I may be dead by sundown, and Lacey may be dead as well. But I can't cry...I just have to deal with it.

Twenty innocent children have been murdered in this Arena, and three more are still to go. It's funny, in a totally uncomedic way, how I am so close...and yet still miles away from the end. Or at least, an end that won't result in my battered remains being taken to the Tribute Graveyard back in District Three.

But the main thing on my mind right now is how hungry I am. It hurts, as though my guts are being crushed from the feeling of it alone. I've not got any supplies left at all, least of all of the edible variety. Things may be ending soon, but I'd feel more confident in my chances of not being slaughtered if I wasn't hungry. Being starved in a fight generally leads to a quick defeat and a grisly death.

"Can't hear any mutts. So sounds of battle...I might have time to find something that could pass as breakfast," I say as I get to my feet and head to the vines covering the cave. "Back in thirty minutes. Can't take long."

I glance back at my secret weapon, standing finished and ready for usage. Don't think about it, don't think about it. Only one can win…

I take a deep breath, and walk out of the cave. I expect daylight to greet me, but what I get instead is very much the opposite. It's still night time...or, did I sleep through the whole day? No, surely not. Is this part of their finale? Having the forest be set in an unending night until only one is left? It seems likely...thankfully, the moonlight and starlight glow brightly, gently illuminating the dark forest so that I can at least see where I am going easily enough. In this kind of darkness it won't be hard to maybe find some kind of food, any food...but, it wouldn't be hard to get taken off guard and have my throat slashed open.

"I wonder where everybody else is," I ponder to myself as I start walking in a random direction. "I hope they won't use Mutts to get us in one place..."

Usually, Mutts are used to drive the last few Tributes together...that or kill one or two on the way if they trip or are simply slow runners. Most years though they leave two standing to ensure a gory last battle. Not always though...sometimes it really does come down to who can flee the longest.

It's an area that I have plenty of experience in, by this point.

As I walk through the dark forest, my feet cracking sticks and the wind lightly blowing through the trees, I spot a nearby berry bush. I'm heading to it to try and see if it is edible or not, but that's when a voice suddenly speaks.

It's Claudius.

" **ATTENTION! ATTENTION FROM THE LAST FOUR TRIBUTES! CONGRATULATIONS FOR SURVIVING FOR SO LONG. FOR ONE OF YOU, VICTORY IS NOT FAR AWAY. IN FACT, IT'S LESS THAN AN HOUR FROM NOW MOST LIKELY. A SPECIAL PART OF THIS YEAR'S HUNGER GAMES IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. YOU HAVE ALL HAD A TRACKER PLACED WITHIN YOU BEFORE THE GAMES BEGAN. ONCE THE CLOCK APPEARS, YOU WILL HAVE TEN MINUTES TO RUN BACK TO THE CORNUCOPIA. IF,** **FOR ANY REASON,** **YOU FAIL TO MAKE IT** **PAST THE PERIMETER OF THE CORNUCOPIA CLEARING** **IN TIME, YOUR TRACKER WILL EXPLODE AND KILL YOU. GOOD LUCK TRIBUTES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR! THE COUNTDOWN WILL COMMENCE IN A FEW MOMENTS**."

I am stunned into silence at what I have just heard. Ten minutes. Ten minutes to run a mile or so in my weak, injured state...or die. No, no! Where even is the Cornucopia from here?!

"No! Please! I'm not ready!" I beg.

In the sky, clearly visible, a digital clock appears. It shows 10:00 and after a horrible siren sound it begins to count downwards.

I scream is alarm, tripping over myself and falling into the bush. My jacket has gotten stuck! No! I grab my token out from my jacket pocket and wriggle free from the trapped article of clothing. Leaping to my feet I sprint forwards through the forest, not stopping for anything. Fear must be clear on my face as I run.

But after all of the injuries I have taken, I can't run as fast as I could on the first day when I was still totally unharmed. It's not going to be easy to make it, but this time I am not going to give up! Runnin along, I leap over a log, almost losing my balance as I land.

"Gotta run, gotta run!" I mumble in fright. "And when I get there, the final battle begins and...oh no! My secret weapon!"

I screech to a halt, ready to run back and get myself into it so I can stand a chance in what is sure to be a bloody, horrific battle by the silver horn. But I only run a few steps before another horrid siren sounds through the Arena, slightly louder than the last one.

" **NINE** **MINUTES REMAINING**!"

I don't have enough time! Stupid, stupid! I'm literally going to the final battle totally unarmed! And, I know all too well I really cannot throw a punch very well. The last four of us may be thirteen or fourteen and none of us overly skilled...but Miller has a bow and arrow as well as an axe, Weldar has a sword...and I don't have it in me to be able to hurt Lacey. Why keep running?

Because I refuse to give up. If I'm gonna die...I'll die trying to survive. Maybe I'll be the only one to make it back...maybe by the time I get there everybody else will be nearly dead? Or maybe being blown up won't hurt too much. Quick and easy.

"Tired...hungry..." I mumble, quickly darting to the side to avoid a bush full of sharp thorns.

Hopefully I am going the right way. The Gamemakers seem to have altered the trail a little, likely to make it even harder. But if I was going well off course, perhaps they'd have sent a Mutt after me to get my going where they want me to. Would they want to waste the drama of the pair from Three?

I yelp as I trip over roughly, my vision going blurry from the impact for a few moments.

Another siren, slightly louder than the last one, rings out all around the Arena.

" **EIGHT** **MINUTES REMAINING**!"

Screaming, I stagger up to my feet and resume running. Nothing else matters right now. Not the battle ahead, not my secret weapon behind me, not cheese buns...just that I need to run and run as fast as I can. I blaze forwards and almost trip several times, but I manage to keep on my feet. I almost run smack into a tree, something that would have broke several teeth, but my reactions help me quickly swerve around it and jump over a log just beyond it. At the speed I am currently going, I should be able to make it!

I scream out, tripping over as something catches me foot. A glance back and I can see that it's a wriggling vine that has come from the ground. I yell out, struggling and kicking, trying to pull myself free, or snap the vine so I can keep going.

The siren wails again, louder.

" **SEVEN** **MINUTES REMAINING**!"

The vine seems to be alive. Is it a plant Mutt? Yelling, I struggle and kick, trying to drag myself forwards, enough so that the vine will be snapped from the force, or decide to let go. But even as I drag myself forward a few inches at a time, it won't let go. In fact, it's crawling it's way up my leg to keep my in a firmer grasp.

"Help! Help!" I scream in despair.

No! Why call for help? It might attract somebody who will kill me! And if not, they would just leave me and run for the Cornucopia.

"Gotta be something," I mutter, reaching for anything within reach.

I find a sizeable branch.

I may be weaker than the average thirteen year old, but a branch is a branch. And this one is solid, a little prickly and almost like a club. Yelling out out a loud shriek, I bash the vine as hard as I can, over and over. It makes my leg sting, but the vine takes by far the full brunt of the impact.

Again, the horrible siren rings out louder once more.

" **SIX MINUTES REMAINING**!"

With a scream, I beat the vine harder and harder. Now my leg is hurting, but the vine quickly releases me, clearly having all it can take. I waste no time scrambling to my feet again and blasting off as fast as I can possibly go. I've wasted a whole minute! And still the seconds pass by, with my only able to run with a limp. I sob a little as I pant, tiredness starting to overcome me.

"Don't stop Gadget. Think of the cheese buns...if you run, you'll live. You can eat cheese buns every day," I tell myself firmly. I picture the sight of a perfect cheese bun, and the lovely smell that comes with it.

Just like that, I start to run a bit faster. Hopefully fast enough.

I yelp a little as the siren rings out louder than each time before.

" **FIVE MINUTES REMAINING**!"

It might just be me, but the digital clock up in the sky seems bigger now. I guess it makes sense, with the danger increasing as the clock gets closer and closer to zero. I can't see the clearing of the Cornucopia up ahead, just a bunch of dark forest...and thankfully no more vines.

The thing is, I've come to this cave from the Cornucopia a few times by now and yet the path seems unfamiliar. Hard to follow. Of course, me having a clear route to the Horn of Plenty would be boring, so no doubt it's been changed in some way. New trees, different ground surface, the works.

"Out of my way!" I yell, using my branch to strike low hanging branches out of my path. Every second I go slower is a second contributing to my death.

I lose my footing and stumble down an incline, rolling and landing in a heap on the ground. Groaning, I get back up once again and keep going on my way.

Again, the same awful alarm but even louder.

" **FOUR MINUTES REMAINING**!"

This only makes me scream and run even faster. I may be determined, refusing to let myself slow down but the fact is that I am terrified. One wrong move, one more vine around my leg, and I'll never make it there in time.

"Hey, what's that sound?" I ask to myself as I run.

Birds are flying through the forest, quickly overtaking me. Rabbits also hop along like lightening, so fast they are hard to see. If only I'd found them before this sadistic run began, when I had time for breakfast…

Wait...they must all be running away from something. If they're all going in the same direction…

Fearing the worst, I quickly take a glance back over my shoulder. I shriek in alarm at what I see in the single second I allow myself to look back. A forest fire has started, and it's starting to spread. The forest is beginning to feel less crisp and chilly in the night, and more of an oven slowly heating up. I need to get out of here before smoke builds up!

"AAAAYYEEEEIIIII!" I scream as I run forth quickly. It's the only option I have...run, or be blown up...or possibly burnt to a crisp.

The fire feels like it is catching up to me though, and I am so very tired at this point. Adrenaline is keeping me going, but it won't last me forever.

" **THREE MIN** **U** **TES REMAINING**!"

Clearly, the fire is made by the Gamemakers. It's the only logical option. The only thing that makes any sense at all. It seems like it's only in this specific area though. When I look back, I could see the area beyond the fire where I had ran through previously was oddly untouched. I guess my secret weapon must be fine...if only I'd get the chance to go back and get it.

BOOM!

What was that?! A cannon?!

...No, no it wasn't. That was an explosion...just like a mine! Did somebody step on a mine? But, there's no cannon...and they won't go off by themselves…

The other three, or at least two of them, must already be there and fighting right now, and possibly something got thrown and landed upon a mine…

Lacey!

Wheezing I try to pick up the speed once again but I am started to feel sickly and drained. The urge to vomit is extremely high, and I know it'd be almost pure acidic. Very painful. The fire feels close.

Is this where I will die?

No, I refuse!

But it won't matter what I want or think. I'm not a Gamemaker.

"Please! Give me a chance, a chance to live!" I beg.

I swat aside from thick leaves from a few tall hedges that I run through. On the other side, I see a Mutt.

But, not a horrific aggressive one. No, this one...it seems docile. It's a bear, but...it's one that doesn't seem to be doing anything but standing docile and making little bark sounds. Why is it not fleeing from the hot fire like the other animals?

I wonder…

"This is crazy, this is crazy!" I yell, taking what make be the last gamble of my young life as I jump onto the back of the bear and hold on, right as the siren wails loudly.

" **TWO MINUTES REMAINING**!"

The bear lets out a bark and, in an instant, is racing along on al fours. Much faster than should be possible. Somehow, I am able to hold on tightly even as I wail and yell from the speed. I'm not a fan of this kind of speed! But I endure and hold on. The fire still feels near to me. I brief look back, and it's clear why. The fire wall is now moving much faster towards me to keep pace with my ride, and if I fall off I will perish in pure agony within seconds.

"Eep! Left!" I wail, bracing myself for the tree up ahead.

But the Bear Mutt responds, veering to the left and not breaking its speed for a second. It responds to me…

"Faster!" I yelp.

The bear speeds up exactly as I request it to, though the fire doesn't seem to be any further behind. The Cornucopia can't be far away now, but the ride clearly isn't over yet. It goes on like this...a super fast game of reflexes. Dodge the tree, dodge the boulder, jump over the log.

I think I'm gonna be sick…

The horrible wail of the now deafening and distorted siren makes me feel sicker.

" **ONE MINUTE REMAINING**!"

Claudius is starting to count down every second that passes. My heart is pounding from the fright of the countdown, my stomach churns from the speed I am going at and my guts feel tight and sickly from fatigue and pain.

I can hear yelling and screaming up ahead. I'm almost there! ...I'm almost at the final battle, totally unarmed…

But somehow, I don't feel too worried. Mainly because I have a bigger issue.

"No! No!" I scream.

The ground just up ahead has set on fire, and is quickly becoming an inferno. I can tell just by looking that it's far beyond the range this bear can possibly jump. Even Muttations have their limits. But the bear just charges without any signs of slowing towards the fire.

I brace for my horrible death.

But, just before the bear reaches the flames it screeches to a sudden, dead hat and bucks hard. Screaming, I sail through the air as though I were something launched from a catapult. With a yelp, I land roughly on the other side of the flames, clearing them completely.

I can hear fighting just ahead, and the flames are started to recede. Claudius' countdown reaches thirty seconds, so it's not over yet.

My legs shaking, I get up to my feet. I take a few deep breaths...the final battle is looming.

"May the odds me, for once, in my favour," I whisper.

" **FIFTEEN, FOURTEEN, THIRTEEN, TWELVE-**!"

I jog forwards. I know I can make it, but I don't want to risk anything. Not now.

Thankfully, it's just a few seconds later that I run out of the forest and within the boundaries of the Cornucopia clearing. Above the silver horn is a holographic number seven, the amount of seconds I had to spare. I can't help but sigh in sheer relief for a moment.

"Get away from me!" I hear Miller yell.

My moment ends quickly as I survey the scene in front of me. Weldar and Miller are engaged in a battle a distance away, their weapons clashing as they strike with killing intent, circling each other. Miller's bow lays discarded and broken near me, and now the boy from Nine fights the demon from Three with an axe, the latter in a frenzy with his sword.

"Die, die, die, die, die!" Weldar screams, his words slurred, his volume loud...and his tone icy and cold.

As the two boys fight to the death, not having noticed me yet, I frantically gaze around for the person I've grown to care about more than all others in Panem. There was no cannon, so Lacey should be here. Somewhere…

Oh no…

"Lacey!" I scream as I run to the fallen figure on the grass, not caring if I give away my position to the two boys locked in combat. Miller would kill me and Weldar...he'd do worse.

I quickly reach Lacey and embrace her. I hug my friend, unwilling to let go. Lacey quickly realizes it's me and hugs me back.

"I missed you," she whispers.

"Me too," I mumble. "...This is where one of us..."

"...Then don't let go, not yet," Lacey says quietly.

We embrace, unwilling to part. We won't hurt each other...but whoever wins between the boys will be coming for us any moment. I hope it's Miller, honestly. But right now my focus is my best friend….my only friend.

She's hurt.

"What happened?" I whisper shakily.

"Miller hit my with an axe to my hip, and Weldar beat me up a bit. I acted more injured than I was so they'd leave me alone..." Lacey sniffles. Even close to tears and real crying, she still tries to smile. "Maybe we could run away...just a few more minutes together?"

I don't reply. I just embrace her and hold her gaze. We both knows it wouldn't work.

"ARRRRGH!" I hear Weldar scream, his voice sounding slurred from the deafness.

Looking up, we see Miller got a solid hit at Weldar's chest with the axe. But a normally lethal hit has been reduced to moderate pain due to Weldar's armour. Despite his pain, my District Partner acts fast and gives a hard kick to Miller's knee, knocking him over. Weldar tosses the axe away and, after grabbing Miller, throws him near one of the long dormant launch pedestals.

...That's my own pedestal. The exact spot this horrible nightmare began...

"No!" Miller screams, punching Weldar in the face and bringing him down.

Weldar yells as the two grapple, rolling around and fighting, both looking to gain an advantage, any advantage. It's not long until Weldar has it, pinning Miller down with his hand's around the boy from Nine's head.

"No! No! Bastard!" Miller yells, kicking and struggling, even spitting at Weldar.

"District Nine. Ha, pathetic! Scum!" Weldar screams. "Let's see if it'll take Nine knocks to kill you!"

As the night slowly begins to turn into royal, purple twilight Weldar makes his move. He begins to smash Miller's head against my launch pedestal repeatedly, Miller screaming with each hit. After the fourth smash Miller goes silent.

After the ninth his skull breaks open, blood and brainy gore pouring out from the back of his head. We both scream and wail, horrified by what we are seeing.

BANG!

There goes the cannon...

A moment later Miller's face appears in the sky.

That's twenty one dead, and three left…

No…

"Lacey, run!" I scream, begging my friend to flee, to live at least a little longer.

Lacey is on her feet and ready to run, but Weldar is coming with a sword in hand. His hands are utterly soaked in Miller's blood, and he looks to have no emotion left but pure hatred.

"One! More! Kill!" He yells.

Lacey screams, sobbing in fear as she tries to run. Weldar seems set to catch her, but I cannot allow it! Even if I do not have the means or ability to kill this sadistic boy, I can still slow him down long enough for Lacey to land a fatal blow upon him, or run away to delay the battle.

And if we're the last two...well, I'm smart. I might think of something…?

I leapt at Weldar, tackling him to the ground. He grunts as he roughly crashes down, possibly breaking a rib, though I cannot be certain of this.

"Get off!" He barks. "We could win together, but I am really getting tempted to kill you as well!"

But I stay determined, holding Weldar down, trying my hardest to buy Lacey a bit of time to flee. Weldar, however, is stronger than me and easily bashes me aside with the flat of the sword that had been meant for Cato. I lay prone, feeling weak and so very tired. Weldar stands over me.

"...You're not worthy of continuing to live," he says. "You've been a waste your whole life, and these Games are no different. You are _**nothing**_. Just like twelve other forgotten nobodies, you'll die by this horn."

Weldar raises the sword, ready to impale my through my heart. This is the end...but, at least Lacey got away. At least I won't need to always be near Weldar after duel victory.

At least I'll see mommy again…

"Leave my friend alone!" yells a bold voice.

Lacey…

Lacey!

"No! Lacey, run away!" I plead.

I kick Weldar in his knee right as Lacey grabs him. He drops his sword, and it lands harmlessly beside me. I could pick it up...maybe finish him off…

I don't get the chance.

My blood runs cold, my face pales...everything seems to stop and just die as Weldar grabs my Spark Shot from his jacket pocket and, turning it on, jabs it at Lacey's arm, right where he zapped her with out a few days ago.

Lacey's screams echo in the twilight and she drops down. Weldar kicks her and zaps her again, a look of malice on his face. I scream, I beg, I try to get up so I can kill this bastard! But he just punches me down, as though I were nothing.

Weldar stops a few seconds later and tosses the Spark Shot away lazily. He looks down at Lacey, looking uncertain.

BANG!

Lacey's face appears in the sky.

Kill me now…

Why should I live onwards now? Stuck with Weldar, my friend dead...I was powerless to do anything. Never got to put my secret weapon into use.

I was one big failure.

I sob and wail, crying for all to see. I don't bother to get up, I just cry. After all, it was my own weapon that killed Lacey. Not by my hand, but by my mind…

Weldar just looks satisfied, a cold sense of smugness on his face. He laughs and laughs, sounding utterly relieved.

"It's _finally_ over," he sighs, tossing away the knife he had clipped to his belt. "I was missing being able to hear stuff. But, the Capitol will fix me up."

He glares at me, his humanising relief gone and replaced with malice once more. He begins yelling as me, kicking me every few words.

"You were _never_ going to save your friend! You were _never_ going to have a 'happy ending'! You were _never_ going to be anything more than a living prop to hep me get home! You were _never_ going to be anything!" he screams.

Marvel might not be the only one who has gone crazy. But it's hard to think straight through all of the pain right now.

And yet...something suddenly occurs to me.

"Why is nothing happening?" I manage to whimper.

Weldar pauses. He obviously didn't hear me, but he seems to have realised that there is no hovercraft coming to get us.

" **ATTENTION! ATTENTION FROM THE FINAL TWO TRIBUTES! THE EARLIER RULE REVISION ALLOWING FOR TWO VICTORS HAS BEEN REVOKED! CLOSER EXAMINATION OF THE RULEBOOK HAS DISCLOSED THAT THERE MAY ONLY BE ONE VICTOR! GOOD LUCK TRIBUTES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**!"

The rule change is gone.

Only one can live.

The Taboo is no longer in place.

Did they always intend it this way? To take away the rule change and force a duo to fight each other as a sadistic last twist? For Katniss and Peeta it would be tragic. For Cato and Clove, just another battle but perhaps a sore one. For Marvel and Glimmer, sadness would be expressed. But me, right now...I feel nothing but gratitude.

I can kill this horrid boy! Tear him apart!

Weldar's deaf...he won't have heard the announcement.

As I reach for the fallen sword though, Weldar reacts fast. He kicks me in the side as hard as he can.

"I may be dear for now, but the funny thing about these trackers? They can transmit the message to my mind. Capitol technology, it's really something," Weldar says, making a reach for his sword. "I'm gonna really enjoy this."

The seconds pass as though they were years. All I can think of is that Lacey is dead...and she came back to help me, to ensure this boy did not hurt me. I can't have let a pure soul like her die in vain.

A strange light is filling the clearing of the Cornucopia.

Twilight shines down upon the Arena, the wind starting to howl and the sun soon to rise.

It looks like my journey is almost over, and there is only one thing standing between me and...whatever comes next.

This time...I won't back down.

The **true** final battle is here.

As Weldar makes a grab for the sword, I thrust my foot at his lower leg as hard as I can. It seems my lanky legs have some force to them as they knock him over, but he manages to grab the sword. Running out of his range, I quickly grab Miller's fallen axe and stare at Weldar. I grip my weapon, my eyes open and my breathing deep and shaky.

"You killed Lacey! I'll...I'll never forgive you!" I scream, my voice probably able to be heard for miles...if not for the fact everybody else except Weldar is dead, and Weldar is currently deaf.

Weldar doesn't hear me, of course, but he looks as me with a mixture of icyness and ...almost amusement. He cracks his knuckles before assuming a fighting stance, of sorts, and pointing his sword at me.

"Go ahead," he says. "I'm the _**last one**_."

We both let out battle cries, fuelled by our purest hatred for each other and charge forwards at each other. He swings his sword and I try to hit his head with my axe, only for Weldar to kick me in the leg, after which I dodge back and swing the axe again. I'm running on nothing but the power of adrenaline, fear and hatred.

A potent mix…

"Poor Lacey, you couldn't do anything to help her in the end. Why keep fighting?" Weldar sneers.

I respond with a swing of my axe to his side, but his armoured vest...it absorbs it. Weldar swings the sword at me and I fall over backwards, though thankfully unharmed. My enemy looms over me.

"Any regrets?" Weldar sneers.

What am I doing? I can't fight Weldar hand to hand! No matter how hard I fight, when on foot one on one...he'd always beat me and beat me badly. I'd need a way to have complete advantage over him, to make him fear for his life…

...And I have just the thing a mile away.

Weldar raises his sword, ready to finish me off, but before he can I throw the axe at his chest. He screams in pain, even with the vest absorbing a lot of the impact, and falls upon me. I scramble to get away, but the impact of Weldar falling on me hurt. Him starting to rain punches on me hurts more.

"Why! Won't! You! Die!" He screams in my face.

I try to respond, but all the fatigue, fear and sickness in me builds up as I vomit in his face. Shrieking in disgust, Weldar falls off me and I scramble up to my feet. I take a look at where Lacey lays dead in the grass...almost as though she were sleeping…

"I'll be back to lay flowers and say goodbye," I promise, my voice shaky and tears in my eyes. "Thank you so much..."

Weldar gets back to his feet, but by now I am sprinting off to the forest. I've run away so much in these Games...I think I can run away just one more time, even if it's through a burning forest.

"Eat this!" he yells.

A moment later something explodes behind me, sending me flying forwards. I look back...it seems Weldar has got three mines in his arms, and a knife in his pocket...I need to run! Those mines could work like hand grenades!

Scrambling up, I flee into the forest. The Gamemakers likely wanted a final battle at the Cornucopia...and maybe they still will. But first, they'll have to watch a chase through the forest. ...I hope they will.

It's the _only_ chance I have left.

"I'll catch you eventually, you're just delaying the inevitable! You did it with Lacey, and now you're doing it with yourself!" Weldar calls.

I don't listen to Weldar. I need to run, and run fast. The fire is much wider spread than before, but the air still seems to be breathable, and there is a clear path for me to run through. No doubt the Gamemakers know what my intent here is, and they want to see the blood spill. But if I die gruesomely, they'll accept it. I wont get any guarantees I'll make it.

Looking back I see Weldar about to throw another mine, so I jump to the side and veer to the left. The mine misses me and hits a large, burning tree. The explosion sends the fiery foliage to the ground with a crash, flaming embers getting sent up into the air. A hazard for sure, but a hazard I am now passed and not just that, but Weldar only has two mines left to throw.

"Keep going, keep going," I tell myself firmly. Now is not that time to cower and give in.

The fire is getting hotter and is now starting to make my path less clear. I have to leap over small spots of flames and dodge out of the way of falling, burning debris. I cough a little. The smoke isn't very thick, but what I breath in still hurts. It burns my throat.

"If I don't kill you, the fire will!" Weldar yells. "Why even try? If you win...well, do you you really think Three wants you back over me? Victor or not, you're **nothing**!"

Nothing. Something I have been called a lot. By Weldar, by daddy, by peers...even by the Gamemakers, if my odds were anything to go by. But, that's ok. After all...technically speaking, you cannot kill the concept nothing. But if I can keep running, I'll show Weldar a load of nothing.

A whole eternity of it!

I hear Weldar yell and hit the ground fast. As I expected, the mine sails overhead and blows apart several hedges a bit in front of my. My ears ring from the blast, but I continue. By now I am exhausted and hobbling along, my throat feeling like it's burning. But, what keeps me from being caught is that, just like me, Weldar is also utterly exhausted and hurt. A quick glance back confirms to me that, while he's close, he's not within range of catching me.

He also throws his last mine.

I scream and dodge to the side, falling over upon a rock as the mine sails on, hitting down another tree.

"Now I've got you," Weldar hisses, his knife firmly gripped in his hand.

I spit at Weldar with what little moisture I still have and role to the side. While Weldar stumbles and tries to keep hold of his knife after it deflects off the rock, I keep on running. It's not much further now. How strange it seemed such a long journey when I had that deadly time limit...but without it, I feel like I am rapidly approaching my destination where my last card to play remains hidden.

It seems the fire is getting hotter and hotter. The smoke is getting thicker, and it's making me dazed and my running is really more of a pained stumble. I'm lucky Weldar has no skill with throwing a knife, or he could land it right into my spine before I'd be able to react. Thankfully, he coughs and gags as he pursues me.

"I was in better shape than you before this," he calls calmly. "The smoke will kill you quicker than it'd kill me. Either suffocate on smoke, or let me stab you. Either way, you've lived as a waste and you'll die as one too!"

"Not if I kill you first!" I shriek as I stagger onwards. "I'm a waste? What about you? You take so much, and never offer anything of your own! _Nothing_!"

I know Weldar cannot hear me, but it doesn't take away the rush taht screaming my hate at him gives me.

"Just breath in the smoke and die! That or just let me shove this knife in your guts!" Weldar roars.

He may scream at me to die, but it only makes me stagger faster. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to go on though...the pain of hunger, thirst and physical injury...the emotional pain of Lacey's death...once it all truly hits me after the nightmare is over, if I am even able to kill this boy, my mind is going to fall apart.

But it doesn't matter. Not now. I can see the cave up ahead, the vines covering it as before. I've made it!

Now I can turn the tables.

I just pray I wired everything properly, and it works as it should. Because if it fails...I'm dead.

"Come one, come on," I mumble as I limp my way towards the cave and enter through the vines.

And there it is, my secret weapon. Just as I left it. In perfect condition, totally safe from the fiery forest outside. I may only have a few seconds until Weldar catches up and corners me. Quickly, I climb myself into the frame of the secret weapon, my legs and arms secured and the armoured sheet in place over my chest.

It's time to end this.

But as I approach the vines, ready to fight back, I hear Weldar has arrived on the other side of the vines, maybe a few meters away. I can hear him coughing and panting. Just like me, he wants this to be over and feels horrendously pained. Some part of me feels a little bad for him.

"Ha! Are you actually retarded?" Weldar scoffs, sounding amused, slurry words and all. "Hiding in a cave? Yeah, the vines aren't helping hide you from me, Gadget! You've just got yourself cornered! You're nothing, you'll die as nothing and you'll forever be nothing! You were just a living prop to keep the odds in my favour, and now you'll be a dead prop so I can get out of this hellhole. But you know, for old time's sake, let's see just how much somebody can be cut open before they actually die! ...You know, I can see why that bastard Cato enjoyed this. The power rush...it's incredible."

My anger is building, my hatred is all focused on this one horrible boy. In the Arena, out of the Arena...he hates me, he beats me, he hurts me.

Now it's his turn to suffer!

"What Lacey saw in you I'll never know," Weldar adds. "I guess she was as much as retard as you, or something? Whatever, I'm done talking. Any last words, besides crying and screaming?"

I seethe, my face hot and my patience long past its peak. I won't run away...this time, I'm going to be the one doing the chasing!

"SHUT UP!" I scream, walking forwards in my secret weapon and using the sword arm to slice away the vines like a knife through hot Capitol butter.

Weldar screams, his eyes wide and his face pale as he looks at me. What scares him more? The look on my face right now...or the mech suit I am currently using? A sword arm on the right, and a flamethrower mounted on the left, with my chest fully armoured. Weldar takes a few steps back, starting to realise just how much the tables have now turned.

"When...how..." He stammers, his breathing becoming quick and heavy.

"Sponsors," I reply even though he cannot hear me, keeping my gaze upon him. "Those who saw value in me as a person...just like Lacey did. They decided to help me...not hurt me and treat me like an animal, or a dummy to beat upon like you did."

Weldar throws his knife, but his aim is off and it deflects off the chest plate. He is clearly terrified. I lock my gaze upon his as the fires around us seem to get bigger and hotter.

"I AM NEVER LETTING YOU PUSH ME AROUND EVER AGAIN!" I roar, louder than I knew I ever could. " _ **GET READY TO DIE**_!"

Weldar screams, and turns to run away. He's clearly planning on running back to the Cornucopia to grab a big, bad weapon to try and fight me with. I won't give him the chance though. I know this trail by now, fires or not, and I think I can catch up to him. Plus, not that many decent weapons survived the explosion the other day.

"No! No!" He screams as he flees. He's fast.

But, I start running after him and keep pace. The metal feet of the mech suit, they shield my worn shoes from any of the rubble or smallest fires on the ground. With every step I take the mech clangs and the pistons sound. My weaponry may only work up close, but that's fine. All I need to do is get close enough to Weldar for the killing strike.

But Weldar is clever, this I have always known. He weaves a complex path and tries luring me towards rubble. But I do not take the bait. While I need to catch him, I can't risk getting the mech suit damaged and him retaking the upper hand. I'll either catch him and kill him, or we can battle it out at the Cornucopia...a fight I would not expect to last overly long.

"Somebody! Help! Sponsor me something!" Weldar pleads. "Anything!"

As I chase Weldar, slowly shortening the gap between us I hear the sound of an engine. The hovercraft! It must be collecting the bodies. This gives me the push I need to run faster. Not just to catch Weldar...but, to be able to say goodbye to Lacey. The fact I can hear it confirms that the Cornucopia is nearby

And so is Weldar. I'm catching up with him and his screams are louder than the crackling of the fire. I try swinging the sword arm at him, but he's just a but out of range. But maybe the flamethrower would work. Activating it, the flames hit against Weldar. He screams horribly and, not slowing down, manages to throw off his burning jacket, but he's limping now and slowing down. It won't be much longer.

Weldar, with the last of his strength, sprints forwards and runs into the clearing of the silver horn, and a moment later I follow. He's heading for where he left his sword his desperation very clear. I know what it's like to feel desperate and terrified. I know the feeling all too well. I can see the hovercraft has picked up Miller's corpse, but now that were back it is heading back up into the air before it collects Lacey. Good. I can say goodbye, even if she won't be alive to hear me…

"I'm not dying! Not today!" Weldar yells, more to himself than to me. He's almost at the sword.

But I don't give him the chance to reach it. Finally getting within range I strike the sword arm of my mech suit, slashing a diagonal cut across his back. His shirt instantly getting soaked with blood, he falls to the ground and rolls a bit.

We stare at each other as I slowly approach my wounded District Partner, while he writhes in agony with no way to escape. He looks at me in terror and pleads silently.

I close my eyes for a moment. This is just like the past, with our roles reversed. I don't like this feeling, of being the one with the power to kill…

But only one of us is leaving this terrible place, and I'm not ready to die just yet.

"Please...please..." Weldar begs, barely able to speak. "Please don't kill me...I just want to see my mother again. Don't do it...you're not like me, are you…? Please, show me mercy..."

I can't help but hesitate for a brief moment. Am I really different than Weldar if I kill him?

But I can see him trying to subtly reach for the sword. Does it matter if we are different, or not? If I stop, he'll kill me. He'll chop me up just like anybody else, and he already said he would prolong the agony. After all this horrible boy has done to me, all of the taunting, beatings, the misery in and out of the Arena...I know what to do.

"...Where was _your_ mercy when I was begging?" I whisper icily. I know he can't hear me, but hopefully in his final seconds he gets the message.

Screaming loudly, my emotions peaking, I blast Weldar with the flamethrower. He screams, horribly. On fire and burning up, his howls of agony and pain echo as the sun starts to rise. With one final yell I slash my sword twice along his gut, disembowelling him. Gore and blood everywhere, he falls back and lays still, twitching lightly.

A few seconds later, as I stare at his burning, bloodied remains, I know Weldar is gone.

BANG!

And just like that, Weldar's face appears in the sky.

I let myself out of my mech suit, practically basking in the sunlight. I arch my head back, taking it all in. I've won...against all odds, against all the suffering, being treated as an animal, the emotional torture...I've won. I'm the only one still alive.

I can leave now.

Lacey!

Quickly, I run over to my fallen friend who still lies on the grass. Dropping to my knees beside her, I don't bother to hold back my sobs. I cry loudly and painfully. I knew it was inevitable...but even if something is certain, it won't hurt any less.

"Lacey...Lacey…," I sob, sniffling and shaking.

As I cry, I can hear Claudius speak as victory trumpets sound. Not that I pay much attention.

" **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU THE VICTOR OF THE SEVENTY FOURTH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! GADGET BYTE**!"

The hovercraft is descending, ready to lower the ladder to take me away from this horrible place. I don't go to it yet though. They're still descending, so I have a few moments to spare. Making sure to go nowhere near any mines that might not have gone off, I pick some flowers from the edge of the clearing. I return to Lacey's body just as the hovercraft lowers down the ladder. I guess they'll be fine waiting a minute or so. After all, the Capitol loves drama.

"Goodbye, my dear friend," I whisper, barely able to get the words out. "I'll never _ever_ forget you..."

And so, I lay down the flowers onto Lacey and wipe my tears away. It's time to go home…

I'm on my feet, and ready to turn and head to the hovercraft. But, I look back at Lacey one final time.

...She looks back at me.

"...G...G...Gadget?" She whispers shakily, clearly in a lot of pain. "What...what's going on…?"

I scream in joy. I laugh and cry something fierce. She's...she's alive! My friend is alive! But how? The cannon...her face in the sky...how did this miracle happen?

Frankly I do not care. All I care about right now, is that Lacey is alive.

"...We're going home," I say to her. I better act fast, before the Gamemakers take away my victory.

Quickly, I gently pick up Lacey in my arms and approach the ladder. As I quickly make my way towards it...I suddenly realize how Lacey survived. How she is not just another dead kid.

Her tracker broke.

She mentioned it was acting weird after that first time she got zapped by the Spark Shot near where it was injected. Weldar zapping her there again, harder and longer...it must have totally broken it, stopping the Gamemakers from being able to track her. When she fell and passed out...they must have thought she had died.

I bet there is panic and frantic screaming going on in the Gamemakers control room, but so what if there is? It's their fault this happened...and I couldn't be happier. Lacey curls up against me, still weak, as I carefully hold her and touch my hands upon the ladder.

Clearly, the people on the hovercraft have no idea what to do now either. This has never happened before...the Games being called too early. I've been named the Victor too early...Lacey wasn't dead when they said she was...to take it back now would be to cause immense chaos and riots.

But, I think to myself as the ladder takes us both up to the interior of the hovercraft, let the Gamemakers have their panic Let the Capitol feel the unrest of riots.

And let me feel joy as my best friend curls against me. I'm going home, without my tormentor...and Lacey has been spared. I have no delusions life will become simple and fun...but at least I've got my friend. I won't be alone.

"It hurts..." Lacey whispers.

"...I'm hurting too," I say quietly. "But...we'll hurt together."

"...And heal together," she mumbles, managing to smile.

As we get off the now fully retracted ladder we're set upon by the Capitol doctors. As the Hovercraft begins to leave the Arena, with another one probably staying to collect Weldar's corpse, the doctors take us to another room, hurrying us along. Lacey is taken from me, much to my protest, and gently laid upon a bed.

A few moments later I let myself collapse onto a bed just across from hers.

"It's _over_..." I whisper, shaking badly and feeling so much pain from all that has happened.

I'm still riding the adrenaline wave that kept me going in the final battle...when it ends, I know it'll hurt. It'll be agony, coming to terms with all that has happened to me and every horrible thing I have seen and felt. Being beaten badly enough to try and kill myself, hearing Marvel be torn to pieces by the Ant Muttation, the Careers tormenting me and their agonizing final moments, Peeta's suicide…

It's hard. Already I can feel the trauma coursing through my mind, and I know it'll be really hard to overcome. Maybe even impossible. But...I've won. I'm alive.

I won't let myself die. I won't resort to harming myself, or try to run away. Maybe I am unpopular, weak and awkward. But, I'm a Victor...and I know now how precious it is to live. Lacey taught me that. With her alive and a part of my life...maybe it won't be so bad? Maybe, when we're Mentors, I we could try to come up with ways to save all of our tributes? We just saw the Gamemakers can make serious mistakes.

Laying back quietly, my mind full of pain and relief, I see a doctor come to me with a needle. He mentions something about me needing to be knocked out as I am checked over. I don't listen to to him though. I just look at my body, still alive, and I look over at Lacey, also still alive. In this very moment...I feel something resembling happiness.

Gadget Byte, the odds were in your favour...and may they remain as such tomorrow.

I feel a prick in my neck, and just like that everything gets dark as I peacefully start to pass out, free from any pain for a few hours.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 10…**

* * *

 **END OF THE SEVENTY FOURTH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES…**

* * *

 **VICTOR**

1st- **Gadget (District 3 Female)**

 **SURVIVOR**

2nd- **Lacey (District 8 Female)-** Beaten up and electrocuted by Weldar. Tracker broke, and the result was announced pre-maturely

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

3rd- **Weldar (District 3 Male)-** Set on fire and disembowelled by Gadget and her mech suit.

4th- **Miller (District 9 Male)-** Head smashed apart against a Launch Pedestal by Weldar.

5th- **Marvel (District 1 Male)-** Torn apart by an Ant Muttation.

6th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Committed suicide via Nightlock Berries.

7th **\- Katniss (District 12 Female)** \- Shot in the heart with a bow and arrow by Miller.

8th- **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)** \- Caught in Gadget's snare trap and stung to death by Tracker-Jackers.

9th- **Cato (District 2 Male)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

10th- **Glimmer (District 1 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

11th- **Clove (District 2 Female)-** Blown up by a mine dropped by Lacey.

12th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Shot in the forehead with a bow and arrow by Glimmer.

13th- **Marina (District 4 Female** )- Throat slashed with a knife by Clove

14th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Speared in the gut repeatedly by Weldar.

15th- **Rue (District 11 Female)** \- Speared in the heart, gut and face by Weldar.

16th- **Rammy (District 10 Male)** \- Arms sliced off and decapitated by Clove.

17th- **Urchin (District 4 Male)** \- Throat slashed with a machete by Cato

18th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato

19th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

20th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove

21st- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

22nd- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Hit in the skull with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Miller:** I had fun writing for him. A presence who was neither a friend to Gadget, nor an outright enemy either. Just a neutral party trying to survive and using his thief skills to try and get himself out of the Hunger Games with his life intact. I think he was a good side presence. He could fight, he would steal or trade if it suited him and helped him survive and he took down Katniss, albeit offscreen. What I really enjoyed about him was the subplot with himself and Cinder. A young couple, doomed to tragedy from the wording of the rule change. Such heartbreak, it bought out the fight within him. Perhaps he was the clear first to die of the last four due to the story prominence they had compared to him, but overall I feel Miller was a success. :)

 **Weldar:** The main antagonist of the story, clearly, and a rather strong one at that, I feel. Usually Careers tend to be the Big Bad, I've noticed, so I felt having a regular tribute be the villain would be a nice change. Generally it seems one's District Partner is the only person you can be sure will not attack you right away, somebody to trust for a period of time...so, I thought having Gadget's own District Partner be her biggest enemy would be a fun twist...well, no fun but, you know. As a character I think Weldar was effective. Ice cold, ruthless and smart, somebody who could have power over those weaker than him and crush them, but be beaten on by those stronger than himself. Plus, every now and then he'd have humanizing moment such as hating the Games, being desperate to live and see his mother again, the relief when he thought it was over. Not enough to redeem him, but something to grasp onto. Plus, as Lacey had pointed out, he's not a Career nor did he go insane...so his horrible attitude and willingness, and even eagerness, to kill and hurt made him come of as unnerving at times, to me. Guess we'll have to wait until Weldar's own story to here more though...but, as it stands, I think he worked well as the Big Bad.

* * *

Notes on Gadget and Lacey will be up in the final chapter. As will be the standard for The Nameless Chronicles, we still have two ending chapters to get through! And after this kind of a result to the Games, you better believe there are things still to be done!


	11. End 1: The Tenuous Victor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait, all! Here is is, the eleventh chapter of twelve! The Games are over, but the story less so. Even with only a bit more to be written, there are still things to come and stuff to set up. I feel satisfied with how this one has ended up, and it's also a good feeling to almost have another story of The Nameless Chronicles finished. Once the story ends I'll be putting up a journal on Deviant-Art about all the things that changed in the story from the start. A lot of beta ideas didn't make it in, I can say that much! Some, probably for the best. ^^; But before we begin, time for the hints!

 **Hint #1:** This Tribute died in the bloodbath.

 **Hint #2:** This Tribute was never seen holding a weapon.

 **Hint #3:** This Tribute did not have their corpse shown.

* * *

Everything feels floaty and distant. It's like gravity just got turned off. Or maybe my head aches enough to make me feel like a leaf carried by the wind.

Wait...I'm not in any pain. I feel...fine. Not the tiniest bit of agony. What's going on here? I was feeing almost dead a few minutes ago, wasn't I?

I open my eyes and mumble as I shield them from the light. Looking around, I see I'm in a clean, white room. Everything is very basic. It seems like some sort of a hospital room. Looking down, I see my ragged, bloodied Tribute outfit is gone. A simple yellow shirt and pants are on my instead. I'm clean and...there's no sign of any injuries on me.

I look just as I did at the start of the Hunger Games. No, I look better. I don't think I have any marks on me. I'll have to check myself in a mirror at some point, but as I roll up my sleeves, look down my shirt collar, pull up the pant legs and glanced backwards down at my butt...I see any scars I had in the Arena, or from before it are totally gone. Like some kind of reset button.

I'm glad to be fixed up, but it feels...insulting. Plus, all the mental pain is still very much present and accounted for…

But, I'm out of the Arena. I'm safe…

"I...I actually won," I whisper, it all sinking in. "I won the Hunger Games. I'll never go hungry again...and Weldar will never hurt me ever again...and Lacey, she's alive..."

I sit quietly for a few minutes, wondering what is going to happen now. But soon, as I think of all the horrible things I saw and had done to me, I start to cry. Sniffling, I sob and whimper as I cover my face, letting the tears fall out. After all the pain, I need to cry and let it all out. It'll take a while though, that I am sure of.

Indeed, I end up sobbing for almost an hour and still nobody has come to check on me. Either I'm a quiet crier, or nobody cares. But that's fine...I needed time to myself. What I did is starting to hit me now. I'm a murderer. I killed Weldar in cold blood, and was the indirect reason for Cinder's horrible death. I didn't kill the most people in the Games, or even come close to the record...but blood is on my hands. I can't hep but wipe my sides, as though my hands were literally bloody.

"What am I going to do?" I say to myself, my head starting to ache and my chest beginning to hurt, both from all the emotion. "I get beaten, hurt, nearly killed several times, kill others...all this, and now it's back to Three with me just having to deal with it all. I...I can't..."

And so, the tears return and continue to fall. I may be thirteen, but I cry like I am three, or even two. I long for my mommy. Not like my brothers or dad will give much comfort to me. Come to think of it, now that I have won...a thing I am sure nobody back home saw coming...does that mean I have to share my new house with my family? They kicked me out and left me on my own...so would I really have to?

I'm taken out of my thoughts when the door opens. For a moment I wonder if it's somebody here to kill me, to strike me down when I'm so close to going home. I almost cower.

But it's not. It's quite the opposite.

Squealing in joy, a curly haired object pounces on me, pulling me into a tight, loving hug. It's only a second before I find myself squealing too, and hug Lacey in return. And for a while, that's all we do. Sobbing in relief that we're both alive and never wanting to let go of each other.

"You're ok..." Lacey whispers, her eyes tearful and full of joy.

"Physically..." I mumble. "How are you...are you alright?"

"Uh huh, not a scratch," Lacey says with a nod, lifting up her shirt a little. Where there had been a stab mark is nothing. "I feel right as rain once again! Yay!"

I hug Lacey closer. Maybe if I hold her tight and close enough, her optimism will rub off on me...literally.

"How do you feel...inside?" I ask quietly.

Lacey's smile falter for a second.

"...I just try not to think about it," Lacey says after a moment. "It's better that way. To honour the fallen, but not think about the worst details."

I can only nod. The more I think, the more pain I feel. I'll try to follow her lead. But I can't forget. I never will. I've witnessed traumatic things, and I'll have to live with all that they bring.

"Imagine though...two victors," Lacey says in wonder. "Well, technically you're the Victor and I'm just a Survivor or something, but we did it! We won! We're going home..."

Lacey looks faraway for a moment. No doubt she's thinking about her home and loved ones. I wish I had much to think about. I wish I had a lot to look forward to in Three. But besides a big house, money and being able to buy as many cheese buns as I want...really, will much change? Well, maybe after they saw me in the Arena things will change. I need to have hope, like Lacey does so easily.

"Home...back to the Technology of Three. Back to...life," I mumble.

"I miss my mummy and daddy so much," Lacey says, sniffling. "I was always worried in the Arena. Worried about how they were feeing."

I let Lacey nuzzle my shoulder for a moment.

"We're safe now," I say assuringly. "No more Games. Just...us."

That's when I realize that we are not alone. Wiress and one of the Victors from Eight -Cecelia I think- stand off to the side and watch us both with smiles. Awkwardly, I give a small smile.

"Hello..." I mumble.

As our Mentor's approach, Lacey doesn't let me go. Though seeing us together, our Mentors look pleased. A tad anxious, but pleased.

"You made something great," Wiress says with a smile. "I am proud of you."

"Well...I always was good at building things," I say quietly, shyly even. "I'm so glad it worked."

Cecelia gives me a warm smile, and gently gets Lacey to let me go. They leave the room, Cecilia telling Lacey they need to be ready for the interview. As they leave Lacey flashes me a warm smile, before chattering about what kinds of cloths she'll be wearing.

Wiress pulls up a chair and for a while we just sit in silence. It's not long before my tears start to fall though.

"That was horrible," I whisper. "It felt like I was in hell. Real hell. I feel like I've lost my mind, and I'm afraid. Wiress, does anybody want to kill me?!"

Wiress gently gives me a hug, and I accept it instantly. I need affection and care of any kind right now. Even though I'm alive and so is Lacey, it doesn't change the fact what happened is horrible and painful and...I can't think of enough bad words to describe the whole nightmare. Wiress just hums an old melody of some kind as she holds me gently.

"You're safe now," she tells me, gently stroking my hair. "Safe and sound."

"Am I though?" I ask, shivering. "I'm not dumb...two Victors...well, a Victor and a 'Survivor'...that never happens. I bet I'm gonna be in so much trouble!"

And just like that, I begin to gasp and wheeze. I'm starting to hyperventilate and panic.

"Lacey's tracker broke because of a weapon I made!" I stammer between gasps. "The Gamemakers made a mistake, but I bet they're really mad I didn't attack Lacey when she was alive and just went straight for the hovercraft with her! Oh man oh man! I'm gonna be in so much trouble with the President!"

And just like that, everything goes dark once again. Before I completely pass out, I hear Wiress say something I cannot trace in a grave tone to another person. Is it Beetee? I'm out cold before I can tell.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

Eventually, I wake up once again. Am I in the same room...wherever that room was? Looking around, it seems like I am. The lights are on and I'm still in one piece. How long was I out for? I heard Cecilia tell Lacey our interview is tonight, so it can't have been very long, can it?

Groaning, I sit myself back up and look around. I'm alone. But, that's alright. Now it gives me time to think.

Think about the fact I am in so much trouble…

"The Games had two Victors...Victor and Survivor...whatever, more than one lived," I mumble to myself, anxiety in my tone. "This is gonna be bad. They'll be watching me. I might have an accident arranged for me. This is worse than the time daddy lost his job because of me...this time, I'm gonna get far worse than a spanking and being thrown out to fend for myself."

I can't help but look for a window or a vent to climb out of or into. But no, there is no escape. I must be underground, or something. Maybe I'm below the Tribute building...deeper than the training centre, even?

I'm halfway through figuring out a script for what I am going to say when, inevitably, the powers of Panem come for me and force me to talk when the door opens. My heart pounds, but slows down a bit when an Avox enters. One who seems to be about my age, disturbingly enough. He carries with him a tray of food. It looks heavenly…

He sets the tray down without a word and takes a step back. I'm about to start ravenously feasting, but I stop myself. This boy, like me, has been through horrors and trauma. And unlike me, he cannot scream. I always felt bad for Avox's.

"Thank you," I say, locking eyes with him. "...I'm sorry for what's become of you. If I could only help..."

The Avox looks very nervous as he glances to the door, but he does give me the briefest of nods and smiles. He then returns to his blank face and again points to the food. I waste no time eating everything. The mash potatoes with butter and gravy, the fines vegetables, the delicious and lightly salty gammon steak...for a few minutes as I devour the whole thing, all is right in the world. It won't last, but a good meal can take away my worries for a short while.

Feeling full and satisfied, I pass the plate back to the Avox.

"Thank you," I say gratefully. "That was just what I needed."

The Avox seems afraid that I am speaking to him and looks like he wants to leave, yet he also seems to appreciate what I say.

"I know, I can only speak to you if I give you a command," I say, a thought occurring to me as I speak. "So...I command you to let me tell you that I appreciate what you have done for me, and I also command you to know that I think Avox's deserve much better. Lastly, I command you to know my name is Gadget Byte and that I want to know what yours is. I command you to know that I am aware you cannot speak, but you could write it."

I smile, giggling to myself at this rather obvious loophole in the rules. I was told I cannot talk to an Avox unless I am giving a command. I do believe what I said falls under this strict rule. The Avox seems half scared and half amused by this. With the tiniest of smirks, he quickly takes a small piece of paper from his pocket, no bigger than a sticky note from Three really, and scribbles something down. He passes it to me, and quickly leaves the room with the tray and empty plate.

I look at the paper, wondering the name of this boy and also how he could have become a Avox. What could a thirteen year old do to make the Capitol that angry?

Oh…

Gulping nervously, I look at the paper again and try to focus.

Mirrus.

So that's the Avox boy's name. What could his story be?

I don't get time to think about this much though. A moment later Wiress enters the room, my prep team and Stylist following behind her.

"Tick tock tick tock..." she mumbles. "The interview starts in four hours. It's time to prepare. Must prepare."

Wiress no doubt sees the fear in my eyes, for she gives me a gentle, almost motherly hug. I return it quickly.

"You'll be alright," she promises me.

I don't trust most people, but Wiress doesn't fall under most people. I let her lead me away as the prep team and my Stylish already begin to chatter about fashions and what work needs to be done on me. If nothing else, I can admit the Capitol has some amazing cloths...though to be honest, how much credit can I give them? Eight is Textiles after all and they have some lovely things, I hear.

Before we exit the room though, I catch sight of something out of the corner of my eye. It's a flowerpot beside my bed. I guess I didn't notice it before.

But I do notice the white rose placed within it.

That's President Snow's favourite kind of flower…

I shiver nervously as I am led out of the room. Just an interview, and then I can leave the Capitol behind. And more importantly, the Arena. I'll only be safe once I am back home, tucked up in bed.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

My stomach is doing flip flops, and I feel a cold sweat coming on. I may not be in immediate risk of being killed, not with all those Capitol citizens above me ready to watch the show, but I'd be a fool to not feel uneasy. Gamemakers are there, Peacekeepers are there, President Snow is there…

Right now Caesar is warming the crowd up as he does every year. I don't need to think too hard to guess what kinds of things he'll be saying to get the crowd really eager. I just hope he takes a while to get it all done so I have time to try and stop myself having a heart attack.

Before now I feared Muttations and people trying to kill me with nasty weapons. But now, I'm scared because of the unknown. What will happen? What will having two kids make it out of that Arena mean? It was a Gamemaker mistake, not my fault at all and it wasn't me who used the Spark Shot with the intent to breaking Lacey's tracker. But I still took her to the Hovercraft...will I be blamed for what I did?

I don't know. But, I have to take a step into the unknown as it's al I can do. Wiress is in position, ready to rise to the stage with me. My prep team and stylist are ready as well. All that's missing is the person who matters most of all. Will Lacey be allowed on the stage? She said it herself, she's technically not the Victor.

And there she is.

Lacey runs up to me, wearing a beautiful flowy purple dress, and hugs me tightly.

"Gadget!" she squeals. "Sorry I'm late! The prep team were having trouble with my curls, and then just kinda gave up. So, ready for the interview? I know I am! It'll be so much fun...we'll be like celebrities! By the way, you look _beautiful_."

I can't help but look to the side shyly upon hearing that praise. From Lacey, that means a lot. I've been given a sleek golden dress and tiara to wear to the stage. It crackles silently and harmlessly with cyan electricity, making me impossible to miss. It looks great on me, even if it does feel a bit...well, superfluous. But, Lacey likes it on me and that little fact makes me feel just a tad better.

"Thanks," I say after a moment, shyness in my voice. "They're letting you on stage with me?"

"Yup!" Lacey says with a grin. "Though, Cecilia and my crew aren't coming with me. Just me."

"And what more could people want?" I ask, hugging my friend. "You look great too. Perfect even. I just...I just can't believe it's nearly over and we'll soon be going home..."

"And all we have to do is answer questions in front of all of Panem. After the Arena, how hard could that be?" Lacey asks cheerfully.

I inwardly flinch. My fate...our fate...it may come down to what Caesar asks us, and how we respond to it…

"...How hard indeed?" I manage to say.

Lacey takes her spot on an empty platform, due to rise with the rest of us. I'd expected that Beetee would be using that one, but he was Weldar's mentor, not mine, so I guess he won't be on the stage with us. How very lucky he is. I don't know Beetee well...actually I only ever spoke to him and Wiress after I was reaped...but, something tells me he won't feel bad about the lack of attention.

After all, I'd love to go back to obscurity, honestly.

But now, I'm in the public eye of Panem. The cheering is getting louder and louder above me as the show begins. First my Prep Team rise up, followed by my Stylist and then Wiress. My heart feels tight, almost caught in my throat, and I feel worse my podium begins to rise in time with Lacey's. She gives me a friendly smile which I try to return, but it's not easy.

I am barely able to force the most fake smile in the history of Panem before I rise onto the stage. I shield my eyes from the flashy, blinding lights. The cheering is almost deafening, the colours overwhelming and all the while that cheesy song that played during the pre-Games interviews blares like some kind of annoying Jabberjay that won't leave.

"And here they are!" Caesar announces grandly. "First, the girl who never once had the odds in her favour except for the one time is truly counted! She's smart, she's said to be the shy type and she made a working mech suit in our most exciting finale ever, it's our Victor, Gadget Byte!"

I try to wave to the crowd, but I'm feeling a sensory overload. Looking around, it's all a blur of noise and colour. For a moment I see President Snow and the Gamemakers on a high podium...wait is it just me or are there less Gamemakers than there were in my private training session? Feeling sickly from it all, and my head spinning, I give a timid smile and a light wave as I sit on a plush sofa that has been set up.

"And second, a surprise to us all I am sure, is our Survivor! Not a Victor, but not Fallen either, she was quite the comic relief and, I hear, is a beloved District Doofus back in Eight! This girl is just full of surprises, so give a big cheer for Lacey Valentine!" Caesar says in a grand, booming voice.

Lacey laughs and smiles, waving to the crowd. She twirls and waves, and I can't help but smile as I watch this. Giggling, she sits down next to me, her mood sunny as always.

Caesar calls for quiet, and the crowd quickly obeys. After all, they love a good interview with the newest Victor. And with two of us still being alive this time, no doubt they're even more eager to watch it happen than usual. It's mere moments before all is quiet, and the music comes to a close and the lights dim a bit. Thank goodness, as my eyes had been starting to hurt.

"So Gadget, and Lacey, welcome back," Caesar says, charmingly as always. "It's been quite the adventure for you, hasn't it? Many close calls, hardships to overcome and many strong Tributes to match wits with. To face it all and still stay standing, it must feel good, am I right?"

"You are right." I say with a shaky smile. "I didn't always think I could do it. Really, without the kind sponsors...well, Weldar would have struck me down in moments. It was really close, that's for sure."

"You had it in the bag," Lacey says confidently. "You're the smartest girl I've ever met!"

I can't help but stammer from how flattered I am as the crowd cheers. Naturally, they quickly quieten down as Caesar continues.

"So now that you're both out of the Arena, how do you both feel?" Caesar asks, crossing his legs and relaxing on his chair.

"I feel just the same as I always was. Happy, happy, happy," Lacey says cheerfully. "Although I also feel less pain in my body, so that's always nice."

"Your spirit is strong," Caesar says with a grand laugh. "And you Gadget, how do you feel?"

I have only a second to consider my answer. I can't say I am scared, or that I feel happy the Gamemakers made a huge error. So, what can I say?

"Well...I'm not sure how to feel," I admit. "Nothing is ever going to be the same as it once was. I'll have a proper house instead of a shack. I won't go hungry again. The boy who hurt me so much over the years is dead by my hand, never to harm me again...its a big change and I'm not sure what the future holds."

Well, with your new status and winnings, I'm sure you'll find something to keep yourself busy. Maybe build your own line of mech suits?" Caesar jokes.

"Oh! Yes! I'd buy one!" Lacey explains with a giggle.

Come to think of it, that actually sounds like a really good idea…

"Well there we have it, that could be your future career," Caesar remarks. "So before we get on with the recap footage of this year's Hunger Games, what was your favourite moment of the whole experience? A happy memory?"

A happy memory in the Hunger Games? How ridiculous. How...absurd! The very thought of looking back on murder, bloody injury and Mutts fondly! But yet...perhaps life is getting ridiculous, because I do have a find memory.

"I didn't have much fun at all," I admit. "But...I can't deny that meeting Lacey, well...honestly, being with her is the happiest I have ever been."

"Awww, thanks!" Lacey says with a smile. "My favourite part was hanging out with you too. I mean...you're my best friend."

The audience seems to love this, awww'ing loudly. Caesar smiles too...it doesn't look fake either.

"Um..." I trail off, but I'm sure my expression says it all.

"Wasn't it nice, this year? Friendship won," she continues to chatter. "We saw love pop up and sadly go away, but no matter the struggles we faced, our friendship just couldn't be broken for a moment. Just like a fairy tale, almost! Good thing my tracker got wrecked, huh?"

I catch a gasp in my throat. Will Lacey get in trouble for saying that? Oh no oh no oh no!

Caesar seems to have anticipated this and reacts quickly. After saying again how even if the odds of this outcome were perhaps a million to one, and thus still possible in the end, he calls or the recap. The lights dim as the screen behind us turns on. Lacey cuddles up against me, holing my hand. Like me, she doesn't want to watch this...we have no choice, but at least we do not have to watch it alone like in any other year.

And so, once again...the Games begin. And while I am not there presently and obviously I know at this point nothing bad will happen, I just know this is going to be hard to watch…

The footage starts with an ariel view of the Cornucopia clearing, show all twenty four of us rising and looking around. After a few shots of different sections of the Arena, the camera focuses instead on all of us. We all get screentime, but it seems like those who died early get barely any, while much of it is given to myself and Lacey...and Weldar too. As the countdown comes to an end I watch my past self turn around and prepare to run away, while on her own pedestal Lacey plays around with her hair. Even in such danger, she still managed to be goofy.

And when the countdown has ended and the carnage begins, the screen becomes split three ways. On the left, I see myself fleeing for my life, running without pause. On the right, Lacey runs forth and grabs some scraps from the very edge of the clearing where nobody is fighting and then runs away as well.

But I don't watch either of us running through the woods. Instead, I almost vomit when I look at the horrible violence of the center section of the screen. I see Weldar in a state of panic, grabbing whatever he can before fleeing the area. I see the girl from Four and Sparky about ready to fight when a knife from Clove nearly hits them and they scatter. But worse than all the scrambling and panic is the murder. Callico, Lacey's friend from Eight, is stabbed in his face and gut by Marvel. The girl from ten has her skull almost broken in half with a strong axe blow from Cato, the girl from Nine goes down after Clove throws a knife on her lung and then repeatedly stabs her in the arms for good measure. Even the little boy from Four with the curly hair is not spared, his throat slashed open by Cato and blood showering everywhere. I hide my face against Lacey's shoulder at this point.

And so it goes on, me switching from watching in horror to hiding my face. All the barbaric and twisted events of the Games happen once more. Myself and Lacey fleeing the Careers on the first night. Weldar killing the little girl from Eleven, ignoring her cries and wails. The Careers tormenting us. Their horrible deaths by the dropped mine. At that last one Lacey puts her face to my shoulder and I hold her gently.

I want it to end, but it won't. It just won't! It only gets even worse. Watching myself be tortured by Weldar and attempt suicide only to be stopped by Lacey is agonizing. Even the fact they show Lacey comforting me, even kissing my cheek, it doesn't bring much relief. But what also hurts is seeing things I never witnessed in the Arena. Watching them for the first time, it keeps the pain and my reactions very fresh. I see Marvel descend into total insanity, bought on by starvation, awful conditions, mutt attacks and his lack of any idea what to do. I see what the pair from Twelve were doing...how they worked as a team from when Peeta comforted Katniss when Rue had died so young...its heartbreaking to watch them fall in love, and have it be taken away so easily and quickly. Seeing Miller and Cinder kissing one night, followed soon after by Cinder's horrid death, I almost vomit chunks. They don't show Peeta's final words either, just make him look like a coward...rather than the noble boy he was.

By the time it gets to Marvel being ripped to bloody pieces by the Ant Muttation I'm almost about to start bawling and puking in horror. My head hurts, my chest is tight and my face no doubt pale. Lacey holds me, her face against my shoulder, but I can barely stop my distress. And once the beginning of the countdown that started the finale is on the screen, I feel myself ready to break down.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I squeak when I see it is not Lacey, but rather Caesar. He looks at me gently. Will he get in trouble for that? Though it appears to me the crowd are totally distracted. The citizens watch the footage, while the high-ups converse to themselves.

"I won't lie, it won't be easy," he says. But then, his expression becomes almost...tender. Not cheesy and smiley, just...gentle. "You were the _bravest_ Tribute I have ever seen."

And while all are entranced by the finale, and based on the sounds of it it's gotten to Miller's brutal death, Caesar gently hugs me. Only for a moment, but in that moment...I know that Caesar will hep me through this interview. If I let him lead this thing, it might be alright.

"Thank you," I whisper, trying to stay strong as I look at at the screen.

I sit quietly as I watch the final battle between me and Weldar. How he chases me, trying to blow me up or stab me, and then how the tables turn on him, with me using my mech suit to set him ablaze and murder him. But I don't think on this or let myself watch too closely. I just want to see how they will show myself and Lacey both leaving.

There's no hint of the broken tracker. Just me picking her up and approaching the hovercraft with her. I guess they couldn't pretend it didn't happen, so they showed the least they could.

All the agony of ten days put into just three hours. I'd hoped that would mean they'd skip some of the worst of it, but no...every awful moment I experienced, and even some I'd never seen before, were all there.

As the lights slowly come back on I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Caesar talks grandly to the crowd about specifics of the Arena or something. Nothing I care about, but he's buying me a bit of extra time and I couldn't be more grateful. Once he returns the focus to me and Lacey, I feel somewhat stable. Hopefully I can remain that way.

His usual winning smile on his face once again now that all eyes are on him, Caesar asks if the crowd are ready for the interview. Naturally, they are and so he turns to us. I attempt to relax, though it's a losing effort.

"Quite the ten day adventure, wasn't it?" Caesar notes. "Of course, every year is different, but I think this year will go down as one of the best! We saw a lot of things we don't always see. Did you girls notice that this was the first year in many decades where One and Two did not have at least one tribute in the top four?"

"I guess...for the odds to be in our favour, they had to not be in their favour," I manage to say. "I mean, it really was chance in the end, right?"

"I didn't mean to drop the mine on them," Lacey says nervously. "I'm just, um, very clumsy. Honest!"

"Oh, I believe you," Caesar assures her. "Now Gadget, we all want to know...where did you come up with the idea for your, as you called it, secret weapon? I _must_ know!"

"Well...it's actually based on a picture my mommy drew for me when I was little. She used her imagination to draw something fun for me to put in my room. And so, in the Arena...I used my mind to bring it into reality. I can only hope it gave you all a very good show," I say, not having to play up my timidness.

The cheering of the crowd shows it was a hit, and Caesar's subtle nod confirms I said the right thing.

"It occurs to me that you're quite good at drawing," Caesar tells me. "Think you might make that your talent to show off in a few months time?"

"That what I was thinking. I mean, a girl from Three doing something tech related...we've all seen that before," I mumble. Talking about art though, this is nice. "I like to draw whenever I can. I told Lacey about this, but...besides working with Tech, it's my big hobbie. I draw anything...in fact, I'd, um, even take requests from the audience if they want?"

The audience cheers and yells in such eagerness I've not seen before. Not even in the parade.

"She's super talented," Lacey agrees. "You know, if Gadget lived in Eight I bet she'd fit right in and be quite the smash hit!"

"That'd be nice," I say with a nod.

I freeze, realizing what I have just said. I just said I'd rather be in a different District. Crap…

"So, you mean to say you'd make do with anything, so long as you had your friend?" Caesar asks, trying to get things back to safe ground.

"Oh, sure. Three is nice of course, but...well, I guess I am happy there, but the point is-," I begin, before Lacey pipes up.

"I wouldn't say it's that great," Lacey says. "It sounds like it has nice technology and so much modern things to do, but...you said your daddy threw you out. Not just that but you're an outcast. Oh! Oh! You should come home with me. It'll be just like a sleepover!"

Lacey is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I need her...but of all the things she could have just said.

"Oh, you're just saying that in the heat of the moment," I reply, giving her what I hope is a meaningful look. "We're still just coming out of the adventure together, right?"

"And in six months, the adventure returns on the Victory Tour," Caesar adds. "That reminds me actually. Lacey, you're not a Victor, but rather a Survivor. What does that mean for your future? I bet we'd all like to know. Am I right?"

The audience cheers, and while they make noise I sigh loudly in relief. They might have forgotten what Lacey said already.

"Don't say anything to make people see us as dangerous," I whisper.

"Did I?" Lacey asks, looking puzzled. "Um, ok, I'll try. Anything for you, Gadget."

And with that smile on her face, I know she means it. Truthfully I'd adore the idea of moving in with Lacey in District Eight, but it just can't be done.

The cheering dies down and Lacey begins to answer the question.

"Well, it means I'm not dead. Yay!" Lacey giggles, clapping her hands. "Though I guess that part is the same as being a Victor. Well, I just get to go home to my family. No money or big house, but who needs that? I just want my family, that's all. Though, get this, up to when I am eighteen my name will only be in the reaping bowl a single time each year. It's just like being twelve again!"

The crowd seems to enjoy this, all liking Lacey's peppy attitude. Myself, I just feel relieved. It's not exactly common for a twelve year old to be reaped, and now as the years go by Lacey's odds will remain low. She's probably the safest person in her District. Not to mention her District seemed kind of populated...I almost laugh, I'm that pleased at how Lacey is going to be alright. Odds do no lie.

Though, I suppose I myself beat the odds...in that context though, hardly a bad thing.

"So Gadget, in most Hunger Games, it's extremely uncommon for anybody to kill their District partner...but, you did. Of course, we couldn't have expected anything else in that situation. So, what I want to know is...how did it feel, defeating Weldar?" Caesar asks. I wonder if he was made to ask this question or not. "You did have a hand in Cinder's defeat, but here it was much more direct."

I don't have to consider my answer long.

"I can't lie to you Caesar, or to Panem...while I didn't enjoy doing it, I do not feel sorry about it either," I say calmly. "It may be a Taboo to do so, unless it's like my case...having no choice. Weldar had bullied me for years and was a source of pain, fear and anxiety that never went away. I'm glad the rule change was revoked...life with him as my neighbour. I wouldn't be able to bare it for even an hour. I didn't just take down my final foe...no, I freed myself from the fear he always presented me with. The fact he was so eager to kill me even before the rule change got suspended, well, it made it a bit easier..."

Caesar nods, understanding and hanging onto my words. The crowd seems interested as well.

"I expect things will be different for you once you go home, am I right to assume that?" Caesar asks.

"Honestly, I think it'll be the same," I say quietly. "I'll just keep surviving...one day at a time."

"And I'll go back to being the District Doofus," Lacey adds. "Except now I can say that I at one point held a dagger. Makes me feel tough! Grrrr!"

The audience laughs, eating up Lacey's personality. I may be the Victor here...but Lacey's more than a Survivor. I'd call her the true hero of this whole ordeal.

And so it goes on for a while, Caesar asking us about our Districts, our thoughts on the Games we went through and even some trivial stuff like my favourite brand of cheese bun. Before long I know it's almost over, and I am so thankful it's almost time to leave this horrible city of nightmares. But, the show isn't over just yet.

"So, you said earlier Lacey how you girls have quite the friendship. Do you think it was only because of Gadget that you survived?" Caesar asks gently.

"Without a doubt," Lacey says sincerely. "She stopped the Careers finding me. She kept me from doing anything too stupid. She just...she's a wonderful person and, well...start to finish, she was always my guardian angel."

The audience loves this of course, but I can't help myself making a correction.

"I disagree. If anything Lacey, you're the one who saved me. You got me to hide from the Careers on night one, you stopped me from losing hope and killing myself, you protected me...you gave me a reason to keep on going when nobody else could. You're my hero..." I whisper, giving her a hug.

"Then I guess we can only conclude that we saved each other," Lacey giggles.

The crowd is awww'ing and some are sobbing in joy at what they are seeing. Just two girls who became friends and helped each other. Part of me wishes so dearly this kind of friendship would happen every year and always triumph, but...next year, I know it won't. At least now though, in this moment, things have ended up alright. Well, not completely, but...better than I had expected them to.

"What a pair, am I right everybody?" Caesar exclaims. "Before we end things off though...do you both have a favourite Victor from the past? Somebody you look back and think 'I love their Victory, I love it'!"

"Cecelia is wonderful," Lacey says in delight. "She helped me so very much. In fact, she helped Callico as best as she could as well. Her children sure are lucky to have a mommy like her!"

"Ah, Cecelia. Always quite the dear to speak with," Caesar agrees. "And how about you, Gadget? Do you have a favourite?"

I pause for a moment to think about this. Do I have a solid favourite?

No...because, I have two favourites.

"I'm afraid to say I do not have one favourite, but rather two," I reply. "Wiress is clearly somebody I admire and respect. She helped me train...and her emotional support, well, it was so very needed."

"Ah, good old Wiress," Caesar smiles. "I can recall many a fun banter with her over the years. But who is your other favourite? Beetee, perhaps?"

"Actually, though he's a sweet genius, no," I admit. "My other favourite...well, it's the first first Victor there ever was. Mizar Aldjoy. His odds were low, and he was scared, stuck in a situation he had little hope for or chance to truly ready himself...and in the end he won. He only killed one person, and that was when he had no other choice. He may be from Nine, not Three but...I admire him."

"Ah, you'll have seen his Games in school, no doubt," Caesar remarks.

Caesar tells some kind of story about the 'Original Victor' and his life, but I don't pay attention. I only focus on one thing.

Caesar is ending the show.

"Let's here it one more time for the Victor, and Survivor, of this year's Hunger Games!" Caesar booms powerfully. "Gadget Byte, and Lacey Valentine!"

The crowd rise, cheering and screaming wildly. Again, the lights and music are deafening. But, I just smile and wave.

This time tomorrow, I'll be back home again.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

The fancy music plays a grand, yet soft melody. A tune of victory, done by some kind of mahogany self-playing piano. I never got invited to a party growing up, but...as grand of a first party this is, I'd rather not be here.

I'm at President Snow's mansion, currently sitting at a table off to the side of the party. A plate with a huge slice of a sort of chocolate honey cake is in front of me, but I don't feel hungry. Not just due to how much party food I've eaten tonight, but also...after being in the Hunger Games, cake doesn't really heal the wounds on my mind.

"At least the drinks are good," I say to myself, reaching for my banana milkshake. "Plus, nobody is coming over now. Peace at last..."

Being the newest Victor, I am now seen as quite a celebrity. A reluctant one, that is. All these random citizens greeting me like an old friend, the Gamemakers having a few words of respect, that kind of thing. While it was actually nice to meet the people who sponsored me and hear how they are so glad I am safe...a lot of it just feels superficial. Like something every Victor hears no matter who they are. That's why I'm off in the corner, with cake. I just want to be alone and enjoy what little peace I can grasp onto for as long as I may.

After traumas that I have seen, wouldn't you want peace as well? Well, not Lacey. That girl really can shake it on the dance floor. She's got talent, and is the life of this party. But soon enough she heads over to me and sits across from me. She smiles, but is silent.

"...You gonna eat that?" she asks, looking at my cake.

I just chuckle, and push the plate over to her. It's only a few seconds before only a few crumbs remain. I can't hide my surprise as how quickly Lacey ate that.

"Manners..." I mumble.

"All cake is good cake," Lacey insists. "So, enjoying the party?"

"...Not really," I admit. "After all that we went through, is a party really what we need?"

"Probably not," she agrees. "But it's what we're getting, so I'm trying to make the most of it. Did you like my dance moves?"

"I did," I say. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"District Eight," she says with a teasing giggle. "Oh! By the way, we're supposed to dance in about a minute from now. Victor's dance, very traditional stuff you see."

"...Wouldn't that mean you don't have to?" I ask. "Wait, a dance? In front of everybody!? I can't dance...and I don't want attention right now..."

"Then allow me to take the lead," Lacey says, smiling warmly. "You gave me cake, I'll do anything for you."

At this I can't help but giggle, and Lacey does as well. A few moments later we calm down, and relax for the few moments we have left of peace.

"Back home tomorrow," I say quietly. "Back to Three...I'm scared."

"Me too," Lacey agrees.

"But why? People love you in your District," I say. What could Lacey have to feel worried over?

"Well...I'm gonna really miss you. I don't want to say goodbye," Lacey mumbles. She looks afraid at the thought. "I don't like being separated from people I really care about. And you're not popular in Three...what'll happen to you?"

Before I know I've done it, I have taken Lacey in for a friendly hug.

"I'll keep on doing what I do best. Surviving, despite all the odds," I promise. "You have my word, I won't die."

At this, Lacey is smiling again.

"Good enough me for!" she chirps.

At that moment however, all goes quiet. The music lowers, the chattering pauses, even the lights dim a little bit. Everybody looks to the steps that lead up to the next floor, and our gazes follow the same direction. My gut tightens when I see President Snow walk down the steps. He may be an old man, certainly not physically brutal in the way that Cato was, but I know this man means business. One look at him, a moment near him, and you know he's not somebody you want to cross...

...Not if you want to live, that is. And let me tell you, I know now how precious life is, and I am not giving it up any time soon. I'm gonna be careful around this man. That rose spoke so many words…

"Your attention, please," President Snow says. His voice is calm, but carries so much power with it. "Will our Victor...and Survivor...make their way onto the dance floor. The time has arrived for the Victor's Dance."

Lacey springs to her feet, eagerness in her eyes. She holds out a hand to me.

"Ready to dance?" she asks.

"Not even remotely, but let's do it anyway," I reply. I have no choice anyway, and I can think of much worse ways to end my time in the Capitol than a dance with Lacey.

Maybe it'll be fun?

And so, moments later I am half pulled and half dragged onto the dance floor. I try to find my footing as Lacey wings me around, laughing and giggling, while I yelp and scramble. The crowd cheers and the music plays on, but it seems Lacey quickly sees this isn't my style of dancing. Indeed, a few movements later and it has become a slow dance. I let myself relax, able to truly enjoy the party for the first time tonight.

"This is nice," I say, giving Lacey a spin. Amazingly, she doesn't fall over. "How long do you think it'll last?"

"Beats me, but I'm not ready to stop dancing yet," she says with a giggle.

"You know what? Neither am I," I say as we sway together. I then lower my voice. "Snow is watching us..."

"Ah, let him. I bet he _wishes_ his old body could allow him to have _these_ dance move," Lacey says with a satisfied smirk.

I can't help but laugh at this.

As we dance, and I try not to look in Snow's direction, I let myself enjoy this night. This dance. Because I know the peace will not last. That rose, the look on Snow's face, the blunders in the interview...I'm not naive enough to think there won't be consequences to all of this. Hopefully the fact it was the Gamemakers' fault will stop the worst of it all. I just need to hope. And the girl I am dancing with, her friendship reminded me how to hope for something.

I'll deal with nightmares, trauma and all the horrors of life in Panem soon...but not until I am finished on the dance floor. One look at Lacey tells me that time won't arrive for a while yet.


	12. End 2: Unwelcome Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** And here we are, the final chapter. It feels brilliant, finishing another one of these stories. I'd call Wounded Warsong better than Hot Water, at least in my personal opinion. Much more branched out from canon, a lot more unexpected in how it has happened. All in all, I'd call it a success. And there's more of these tales on the way as The Nameless Chronicles continue! But before we close things off on Gadget' journey...for now...time once again for hints! Can any of you figure out who the third protagonist will be…?

 **Hint #1:** This Tribute died in the bloodbath.

 **Hint #2:** This Tribute was never seen holding a weapon.

 **Hint #3:** This Tribute did not have their corpse shown.

 **Hint #4:** This Tribute had their face clearly shown in the sky on the first night.

* * *

Only a few more hours, two at most, and it'll be time to board the train and leave this place. As much as I'd love to try and forget it, to see it as just a bad dream of the past, the pain is going to persist. But, being away from the Capitol will certainly be a good start. I think I've had all I can take of the oblivious and superfluous attitude they have towards everything.

Such as the twenty two deaths that happened in that deadly forest.

But it's not time to go home yet. No, there's just one thing left between me and the train, and that is the crowning ceremony. It's the same story every year, President Snow places the crown on the head of the victor, and the ultra massive crowd gathered at the city centre to watch cheers like madmen and madwomen. One one hand, I doubt this has any potential to be dangerous at all.

On the other hand, all eyes are on me and me alone.

Snow speaks some words to the crowd, but I don't pay attention. I just stand in my required place, still in my fancy golden dress, and try to keep my cool. Wiress stands off to the side, so very distant, and as she is not the true Victor Lacey also stands aside. She's closer, but not close enough. I can't help but nearly choke on the anxiety I feel. The crowning is mandatory viewing, so literally everybody in Panem must be watching me.

I wonder what my family think as they watch me now. Disappointed I'm still standing? Gleeful they will likely move into my new house with me? Indifferent?

I stop thinking and snap to attention as President Snow picks up the crown. The crowd waits with baited breath as he approaches me and places it upon my head. It's a perfect fit. I can't help but feel nervous. Snow just gives me a long, patient look.

"Congratulations on winning the Games. It was a finale unlike any we have ever seen." he says calmly.

"Yeah...my mech suit sure was something," I agree, my eyes flicking to Lacey for the briefest of moments.

"It seems our Survivor is something to," Snow continues.

"...She is," I agree. "District Eight is lucky to have her."

"...And Three must be lucky to have you..." he says, looking thoughtful. "Or perhaps... _Eight_ was."

I can't say anything else though, as Snow simply gives me a slow nod and turns back to the crowd. He doesn't even look at Lacey, as if trying to ignore her. Nonetheless, Snow names us both as Victor and Survivor to the crowd once more.

The crowd bursts into a massive cheering applause, screaming and yelling so eagerly and energetically. With how many thousands of people there are watching us, I can barely here my own thoughts clearly.

The crowd throw roses and coins as they cheer. And as they do so, Lacey jumps me and pulls me into a hug. We both know the same thing...it's over. At least for now. There's no way of hiding we are close, it's impossible to do that and worthless to try. So, why not celebrate and be glad we've both gotten out of this nightmare with our lives?

Joining hands as we smile to each other, we raise them into the air.

The crowd loves it.

Snow does not.

Though, it occurs to me that despite him clearly being unhappy he doesn't look at us. Rather, towards where the Gamemakers are standing in their own section.

I think I know what Snow plans for them…

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

After I was reaped and done crying, I'd been unable to stop myself feeling wonder over the train. So fast, and yet so quiet and comfortable. Much better than any of the trains that are based within Three. Not just in the way of technology either, but also in how clean this one is. Truly no expense was spared in making this train what is is...a comfortable prison transport.

Though now, I can enjoy the ride for what it is. Comfy. After all, I'm not going to the Games. I'm going the opposite direction...I'm not sure what awaits me, exactly, but I already know it's better than being a prisoner of the Careers, or being beaten by Weldar...or chased by a massive Muttation.

But even so, I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable as I sit here on the plush sofa, flipping TV channels. Not because I can't find anything I want to watch, but...I'm just uneasy not knowing the future. It was always the case, but now I am a Victor and thus a celebrity. It makes me want to know things more than usual.

Also, the fact Weldar's mangled corpse is in a casket on a different part of the train also makes me feel shaky and a bit ill.

I suppose Lacey might have similar feelings. After all, we're sharing the same train on the way home, and that means Callico's corpse is on the train as well. I just try to not think about the dead boys in caskets, and focus on the fact Lacey sits beside me, chattering about all kinds of things and telling me to stop when she sees something good.

"Stop, stop!" she exclaims. "Keep it on this! I watched this the night before the Games, and it's _good_."

"Very well then," I agree, setting down the remote. "If you like it, i's got to be something feel-good."

"You know it," she says with a smile. "Ooo, we need snacks! Be right back!"

Lacey jumps up and heads to the dining area, no doubt to bring us some sugary and deluxe desserts. I can't lie, I could easily get addicted to those. It's all so damn _good_.

For now though, as I wait for Lacey to return I settle down on the sofa and watch the show currently playing on the fancy Television.

* * *

" _Oh Lawrence..."_

" _Oh Fiona, you're the love of my life, the Queen of the Capitol..."_

" _But Lawrence, I'm not a Queen. Just a princess with a third cousin from District Twelve!"_

" _But Fiona, my dear, that third cousin was my father...'s accountant!"_

" _Oh Lawrence, how could you not tell me that?!"_

" _My dear Fiona, don't leave me my angel!"_

" _You are tearing me apart Lawrence!"_

" _Mmm, that's what makes it so good though, Fiona…"_

* * *

...The hell am I watching? This is not romance - not that I can claim to have experience - this is just drivel. Maybe Lacey enjoys it for how silly and dumb it is, but I can't say I find this enjoyable. It feels like it's making me dumber as I watch it.

Maybe that's how the Capitol Citizens are so oblivious? They're dumbed down throughout the year by soap operas. Could Fiona and Lawrence, two soap opera sweethearts, be the cause of the yearly child murder being able to happen?

What a silly thought. Even so, as I shake my head I cannot help but giggle a little. After so much trauma and pain, simple absurdity is making me laugh randomly.

A bowl of cake and ice cream is placed upon my lap, and Lacey flops down next to me. She looks at the TV eagerly.

"What did I miss?" she asks.

"A whole lot of idiocy I still don't understand," I tell her honestly. "This is... dumb."

"Dumb can be beautiful," Lacey says with a swoon. "No matter the silly circumstances or the hardships, these two always stay in love and never, ever give up on each other. I know it's silly, but it's sweet. Someday, I'd love to find somebody to love like that, and who would love me right back. Do you think I could?"

What can I say in response, except the truth?

"I am certain you will," I say confidently. "That's one of the few things in life and the future, besides eventual death, I would call certain."

"And I'm glad to hear it," Lacey says with a giggle, soon devouring a huge mouthful of cake and ice cream. "So, how much longer do we have together?"

I consider this. We're going to District Three first as it's borders touch those of the Capitol. Just a few hours on train to the East, and then Lacey will go home as well, off to District Eight on the other side of Panem, just south of Twelve.

I meet my most dear friend, and now for several months she'll be on the other side of Panem. Might as well say the other side of the world, as really Panem is the world. Nowhere else to really go since the Dark Days and all that happened during and before them.

"I'm not sure, exactly," I admit. "But, I'd say maybe an hour at most? I'll treasure every second."

"Me too," she says in response, her eyes almost glowing. "I'll give you my phone number. I'm sure you'll find a way to call me, you smartie pants you."

I can't help but laugh. I'll miss having Lacey's optimism next to me for so long. But, Lacey taught me how to hope and believe...so, maybe I will now be able to stand on my own?

"...I hope Callico's family won't be too angry," she says after a while. "My family has their girl come home. But they lost their boy, in less than ten measly seconds. It's not fair. Will they be angry…?"

"I can't say I know for sure," I say quietly. "They will be miserable though. So, you do what you do best. Try to make people smile."

Lacey manages to meet my eyes and nod in agreement.

"I can do that," she says. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Oh, not even remotely," I admit. "But I'll keep surviving. You'll see."

We sit together, enjoying the television shows and the company as the train silently thunders along the rails. I fear for the moment it will all end, and I have to step off the train and say goodbye.

I can take comfort in one thing though. It won't be a permanent goodbye. I will see Lacey again. And she's right... maybe I could find some way of sending a message to Eight, be it written or a call?

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

All too soon, we're a single mile away from District Three. The train is moving very slowly now, so that it can come to a perfect stop in the station. While Cecilia and Callico's mentor - a man called Savera who won years ago, I think -are off in a separate cart, no doubt settling down for the long ride home Beetee and Wiress are ready to go and stand near the door of the carriage. That leaves me and Lacey to stand before each other, having to say goodbye.

"I wish I could come with you," I say. It hurts already, knowing how in less than five minutes the train will take Lacey many miles away.

"I wish you could as well," Lacey says quietly. "I'm gonna miss you so much. More than you know, maybe. But...before we have to part ways...could I have a hug?"

"I was going to ask for the same." I reply, flinging my arms around my friend. "Be safe."

"I will, just so long as you e safe too," Lacey says with a giggle. "It's not goodbye forever. It's just... see you later."

Bittersweet as our parting is, I can't help a smile appearing on my face.

"See you later," I repeat.

With a smile, Lacey kisses me on the cheek. She seems to do that a lot. I wonder what her friends in Eight think of her habit of doing that... probably just another reason to like her, I'd bet.

"Don't forget about me, ok?" she whispers.

"I couldn't if I tried," I assure her. "And I'm not gonna try for a moment. Trust me, I'm gonna have trouble not thinking about you and how you've given me purpose."

And so, the train comes to a stop and a moment later the doors open. I can see a crowd has gathered outside, as with every year whether we have a Victor or two bodies in caskets. This is it.

"See you on the Tour?" Lacey says. "A vacation throughout Panem, with so many hotspots to see!"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," I reply. Not that I have that choice, but with Lacey, I can endure the Tour. "Never stop being you, Lacey."

Beetee and Wiress step off the train first and I hear the applause. Taking a deep breath, I give Lacey one last smile, and then walk off the train and onto the platform as well. Maybe things will be better and I was wrong to worry. Maybe I'm gonna be welcome back with open arms and a fresh start. Maybe daddy will apologise and we'll make up. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

One look at the crowd tells me I am very wrong to think like this. The sounds of the train, and thus Lacey, leaving makes me feel more anxious.

The crowd does not cheer. Not in a way that sounds real anyway. If not for the Peacekeepers standing by, I know I would be hearing only silence. If not that, certainly some jeering.

I silently walk along the platform and through the designated area that will lead the streets. No doubt a car is there to drive me to the Victor's Village. I feel anxiety peaking within me...these are my people. I am one of them. I'm the newest Victor, so why don't they cheer for me?

Do they really care about me so very little that they aren't even happy to see what I survived the Arena, and helped somebody else survive too? ...Do they blame me for Weldar's demise? I had no choice! The rule change was revoked!

Beetee and Wiress adjust their pace so they I am between them. Did they expect I'd be given such a cold welcome home?

"Ignore them. We're almost there," Beetee says assuringly.

"Tick tock tick tock, almost there," Wiress adds quietly.

The silence ends however when I hear a yell. Well, more of a howl really. I dare a look to my left and there I see her. I only glimpsed her briefly, but it's Weldar's mother. She is distraught, overcome by such grief and pain...for all his faults and all the horrible things he did, one thing was always clear. Weldar cared for his mother and would do anything for her. And I took that bond away.

And I said how I was glad to be going home without him.

But, how can I be blamed?! Did they not see what he was doing to me? How he was willing to kill me in the moments before the rule change was even revoked?

"She killed my son!" Mrs Coil sobs, her misery a perfect mirror to much of my own feelings in the Games.

And then the crowd begins to yell and jeer. I can't help but let the tears fall. I wouldn't blame Mrs Coil for her misery. She alone has reason to be so angry at me, to yell at me for surviving and doing what I did. But everybody else...I knew I was 'the outcast'. I knew I was the 'lanky homeless girl'.

I didn't realise I was hated this much.

Did I do something worse than anything I can recall? I accidentally caused that explosion that got daddy fired and two men injured. I have stolen things in order to get by.

I saved a girl from a different District.

I bet they expect me to yell, to fight back...to stand up strong and attack. No. I won't. But not because I fear them. Only because I don't want to hurt anybody ever again.

"I only did what I had to do to make it home," I manage to say, barely able to show my teary eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't die and allow the boy that tortured me for fun and whom would have killed me when the taboo was still in place to return."

At this point Peacekeepers are starting to act, keeping the crowd back as they yell and complain. No gunshots, but the yelling, the hitting, the sound of what might be a taser...I just sob and run onwards ahead of Beetee and Wiress out of the station. Thankfully, I see sanctuary in the form of what looks like a very fancy limousine. My transport to my new home.

I see the Mayor is standing nearby. I guess he has to do that, witness each Victor as they enter the life of alleged luxury. At least the door to the car is open. I just have to slot in, and I'll be safe...for a few minutes.

Of course, my journey isn't over yet. No. Right as I am about to scamper within the safe confines of the car, I fell myself grabbed. Not grabbed with obvious intent to harm, but enough pressure that makes me cry out. I yank my arm free, and see my daddy looking down at me. Binary Byte, that's my daddy. I'd know his stern face, oily black hair and worn blue overalls anywhere.

And as he looks at me coldly, I can see my brothers nearby. Dayta, Flux and Rivett...all older than me. All casual and stern...and not really invested in me.

My house guests for the foreseeable future…

"So you're back," says my daddy. "I didn't expect you'd survive the bloodbath."

"Well, that's why I ran away from it," I mumble.

"You did a lot of running away," he says in solid disapproval. "You ran, you cried...and yet here you are. A house and money for us, given by cowardice."

Even after my experiences in the Arena, I can't help but feel afraid of my remaining parent. I can't do anything to evade him that I could do in the Arena, and now he is due to move in with me. After all I suffered...is this how it will lend? With not a single thing really changing?

My daddy looms over me. In actuality, he's not that much taller than I am, given how I always was tall for my age, but even so I shrink back.

"You made us lose _everything_ Gadget. My wife, my job...it's only fair you contribute to everything being put back to how it was," he says coldly. "You may not be my daughter...but you are my Victor. Let's be off to our house then. Come on boys. We'll pick our rooms when we arrive. Gadget has shown she's a survivor, so she can take the basement."

My brothers, they don't say much of anything. Just shrug and prepare to follow daddy's lead. Dayta meets my eyes for just a moment, but soon looks away.

"Hold on just a moment," says a voice.

I barely have time to react before Peacekeepers descend. I squeal and hold my arms up in surrender...but nothing happens to me. It's as if I am not even there. No, they just hold my daddy and my brothers tightly. To restrain, but not hurt. My brothers hardly even react, but my daddy fights and yells. In response, the Peacekeeper grips him hard enough to cause pain.

"What are you doing?!" he yells.

Beetee and Wiress arrive, the Mayor now stepping forwards. As the two previous Victors step into the car, beckoning me to follow after them, I cannot help but stand in place to try and understand what is going on here.

"I have records that state you disowned Gadget over a year prior," states the mayor. "The way the Treaty is written, the family of a Victor may join them in their riches in the Victor's Village. But, the disownment cut all ties between you and your daughter. So she is not your family, and you are not hers. So, Gadget must live alone and you cannot follow."

My daddy screams and rages, his hate clear. I don't stick around though. I just quickly get in the car and slam the door shut. As the limo takes off I let out a gasp of relief I hadn't been aware that I was holding.

"Are you alright Gadget," Beetee asks me.

"I'm alright," I tell him. "For the first time in a long while, I feel...free."

Wiress gently gives me a hug, letting me relax as the car drives through the District. I just allow myself to finally, _finally_ let my guard down. While I'm still the District outcast, Victor or not, there are several things clear to me right now.

I've won the Hunger Games and now I have a big house all to myself, and I will never go hungry again.

I do not have to share my house with my daddy or brothers. They have no way of being able to hurt me.

Lacey will be safe in her District.

This is enough for me to let my eyes grow heavy, allowing myself to take a short nap for however long it will take us to arrive at the Victor's Village.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's been a fast paced day, one that felt like a blur. One minute in the Capitol, the next on the train, then the incident at the station...and now here I am at my new home. As soon as I'd gotten into the Victor's Village I was asked to choose one of the houses to reside in. As far as I could tell they were all the same, really, so I picked the one next to Wiress' home. The one that she once mentioned the sun is the first is hit in the morning.

I had no belongings to really take in with me. So a bunch of cloths were bought in as a 'generous gift' from the Capitol. Fancy stuff...I miss my overalls. Maybe I could buy some tomorrow. Anyway, I couldn't call it home until I did one thing first.

Make my way to my old run-down shack and collected all of my pictures I have drawn over time. Thankfully, they were all still there. But now, they are here, put up all over the walls of my bedroom and still with plenty of space left. This one room, it's bigger than the whole of my shack had been…

This, and all other rooms...just for me. Tomorrow I'll start making the place more personal...more homely...more safe. I'm not convinced the rooms are not bugged, honestly. After the Hunger Games, I feel paranoid.

And yet, sick as it is to think about it, being reaped for the Hunger Games...it's led to my life improving. It remains to be seen though, if having a warm home and food to eat will be worth the trauma and nightmares. I'm not so sure...but I can't deny, having a full stomach before bedtime feels nice.

So here I am, tucked in under the sheets of my large, soft bed. My head rests upon the fluffy pillows, and I feel cosy. Warm. Not anywhere close to cold.

As I settle down, ready for what might be the first time in so very long I can sleep without any fear...or at least, a lesser amount of fear...I listen to Wiress reading me a story. She's helped me get settled in and has promised to help me ease into the life of living alone and being such a young Victor. Honestly, I was so full of relief to escape that horrible forest with Lacey and so nervous about what would happen afterwards...it truly had not occurred to me that I am now the new youngest Victor the Hunger Games have ever had. Not that the title matters to me.

"And in the end Marabelle knew all was well. She'd not felt pain of the past in years, and she knew no matter the future, her love would keep her standing," Wiress finishes, letting down the book to the side.

Maybe it's childish, being thirteen and having somebody read to me...but, it gave me such comfort. Wiress thankfully understands this. Smiling at me, she turns to the door.

"I'll be down the hall for tonight," she says, a little above a mumble. "If you need me, feel free to come and find me. Sleep well in the time until morning. Tick tock tick tock..."

Wiress gently closes the door, and I am alone. I can only yawn as I try to settle down, and sleep. Fortunately, I can feel that sleep is coming to me very fast for tonight.

As I curl up, ready for what dream awaits me, I think. I know the future is dangerous. I know I am not Snow's favourite Victor. I know the looming Quell is going to be trouble...will I be a good Mentor?

...But I also know that I have gained a tiny sense of optimism. I have found value in living. I've learned that I am so much more resilient and determined than I'd have ever thought I possibly could be. So what if my District hates me? Painful as it is they wanted Weldar back over me...if I can overcome an Ant Muttation then I can surely overcome hostile citizens.

And Lacey...just...Lacey…

Whatever comes next, I'll stand up strong and try to face it tougher than I did this time. Because that's all I can do. If life tries to wound me, then I'll respond with a Warsong. After all, I am still standing aren't I?

I feel myself falling asleep, my last thoughts as I relax being of my curly haired friend and how she was my guardian angel.

* * *

 **END OF BOOK 1…**

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Lacey:** During Hot Water, Lacey stood out as the reader favourite. People loved her goofiness, silly attitude, funny lines and juts...how she was so fun and sweet and unlike a usual Tribute. I felt that, while her story wasn't the second on the list, why not have her play a decently big role. And now, we have our Deuteragonist for Gadget's series. As ditzy, happy and idealistic as Gadget is smart, depressed and pessimistic. But already, by just being who she is she's had an effect on our lead. I felt Lacey was a ton of fun to write for in this story. Goofy and dim as we knew her, but also able to be serious and gentle when she had to be, all with her Lacey charm. Plus, she survived! I new I could not repeat what was done in Hot Water, so I had a new idea...what if the Tributes did nothing to cause two Victors and instead the Gamemakers made a fatal (for them) blunder and called it too early? A tracker in an arm, and one that's not that big in the first place...it just seemed like it'd be very plausible that it could be broken. Circumstances just lined up perfectly. Neither Victor nor Fallen, Lacey will return with Gadget someday…

 **Gadget:** As with Urchin and...well, probably every future lead, I had little to work with for Gadget. But in the end, I think she turned out wonderfully. All I had to go on was her being from a District where people are often clever, her very poor odds of winning, the dead and depressed look in her eyes and how she was clearly one of the weakest Tributes. So, I turned her into a vulnerable and depressed young girl with no hope for the future. While Urchin was kind of an every-man, Gadget was very much the emotional, timid underdog. So many things hurting her, so much loss in her life...and yet, she kept on living. Admittedly she was not so much an active lead, but rather a reactive one. Given Gadget's personality, I think it made sense though. One thing I liked about her was the whole plan with the mech. Something only one of serious intelligence could build and use properly. I think it was a good payoff for the 'finale'. It's been a journey for her with notable change to who she is...and at some point, her story will continue...

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON THE NAMELESS CHRONICLES…**

 **HOWLING HATE**

Many in Panem despise the Capitol and wish to see it overthrown. But the only ones from the Districts with power are Victors, and they have their loved ones used against them each and every time. But with no friends or family to be hurt to silence her, the District 9 Female sees her reaping as her chance to make the Capitol burn. All Sickle has to do is win...a task made hard when her first action in the Arena makes her several enemies. A control room full of them...


End file.
